In Wrong Place in the Wrong Time
by The-Dark-Side-Of-Eden
Summary: [Complete] Hermione has trouble with Draco and timeturner and ends up in Hogwarts with James, Sirius and Remus. Unfortunately going back in time doesn't mean she is out of Voldemort's grasp. Rated T for mild language & adult situations. RLHG & kinda TRHG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Wrong Seeker

Hermione Granger was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she had definitely changed over the years. Her hair wasn't bushy and unmanageable anymore, but had transformed into sleek, toffee brown, ringlets and waves. Her body had ceased to be that of a flat-chested average girl and was now shapely and feminine. Her face was much the same with the same warm eyes and porcelain skin.

Hermione received more attention from males around Hogwarts than in her earlier years. She didn't have a boyfriend and wasn't interested in finding one. Ron had long ago given up his crush on Hermione and was now dating Luna Lovegood, while Harry and Ginny were still together.

Ron and Hermione were Gryffindor Head boy and girl, just as everyone had expected and Harry was the reigning Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

Hermione, being her knowledge hungry self, had taken on extra subjects again this year and had been given another, more complicated, time-turner by Professor McGonagall to manage her timetable. This time-turner meant she didn't have to dodge her past or future self wandering around the school. Instead she would sit in on one class, take her notes and then use the time-turner and go to her opposing class. It often seemed to her teachers that she was absent form her class, but she had merely changed time so that she swapped classes.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sitting in Gryffindor common room having just woken up and dressed.

"Okay, so we have defense against the dark arts first then what?" Ron asked. He had lost his timetable the second day back at school and since had to ask Harry and Hermione what lessons he had every morning.

"Charms...why don't you just ask for a new timetable?" Hermione asked.

"Why should I when I have you two here to tell me?"

"Lovely, come on we should go down for breakfast," Hermione said standing and climbing out of the portrait hole, followed by the other two. They talked about Fred and George's latest invention on the way to the Great Hall.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, Christmas nut crackers that actually crack your...nuts. That's funny!" Ron insisted. Hermione grinned, but stayed silent and just shook her head.

Ron and Harry continued to laugh until they entered the Great Hall. The house tables were slowly filling with sleepy and grumpy students. The three sat down together at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to pumpkin juice, toast and pancakes. They were gradually joined by Neville, Seamus and Ginny. Ginny leant over Harry's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning," she said cheerfully, before sitting next to him.

"Mornin'," Harry said, his mouth full of jam and toast.

"I have such a sophisticated boyfriend," Ginny teased, pouring a glass of juice. Harry playfully glared at her and took another oversized bite of his toast. Hermione smiled at Ginny and she grinned back. Suddenly the room was filled with sound of flapping wings and screeching. Hundreds of owls flew overhead, dropping packages and envelopes in front of certain students. Harry received a dusty looking letter from Remus Lupin and a copy of the daily prophet. Ron got his usual box of cookies and letter from his Mum, telling him how proud she was. Ever since he became Head boy Mrs. Weasley had sent a box of sweets and a letter every other day. Hermione had a letter from her parents and the muggle newspaper from her hometown.

"Oh no," Neville's shaking voice distracted them all from their letters. They immediately saw the reason for Neville's unstable voice. He was clutching in his trembling hand a bright red envelope that was shaking.

"A howler," Seamus said under his breath, as though it was a secret from Neville.

"Oh god open it Neville and get it over with," Harry said. Neville gulped, he had turned whiter than Nearly Headless Nick. He very slowly pulled the envelope open and a familiar screech filled the hall.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS YOUR FAMILY BY GETTING TWO DETENTIONS IN YOUR FIRST WEEK?!?! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL HOLIDAYS AND YOU COME HOME MISTER!," Neville's grandmother's unholy voice echoed around the hall and Neville had turned a sickly greyish-green colour and looked as though he was about to throw up. The Slytherin table erupted with laughter, while the Gryffindor table tried to comfort Neville.

"It's okay Neville, it wasn't anything really embarrassing," Ginny cooed.

"Ginny's right," Hermione chimed in, "It definitely could have been worse,"

Neville nodded stiffly and brushed the torn remains of the screaming letter into his hands and jammed it into his pockets. No one at the Gryffindor table said anything about the howler through breakfast. Instead they tried to make boring conversation about the Minister of Magic's latest pompous speech. Before long it was time for their first classes. Harry, Hermione and Ron set off to DADA together. They had a new teacher, a tall, lanky wizard named Professor Grimbly. He was one of the better teachers they had dealt with. Although he could be a bit skittish when it came to practical lessons, he had an impressive knowledge of the dark arts in general. The Gryffindors and Slytherins took their seats as Prof. Grimbly's lanky frame came swaggering down the stairs. He smiled warmly at the class.

"Please take out your books and open to chapter seventeen," he said in his shockingly deep voice. The whole class did as they were told, naturally the Slytherin's whined.

"Read through the chapter and memorize the devenomising spell for the miniature Sasquatch," Prof. Grimbly instructed. Hermione was only skimming over the chapter; she had already read most of the book and had mastered the charm they were supposed to be learning. She slowly stopped reading altogether and allowed her mind to wander. She allowed one of her coffee ringlets fall gracefully from behind her ear and onto her shoulder. She suddenly got the feeling someone was watching her; she looked to the side to see Malfoy leering at her. Draco looked Hermione up and down lecherously. She glared at him and turned away, she could feel his eyes on her for a while longer. Malfoy had been perving on Hermione since the beginning of the year. Hermione was aware it was just a game to him; he was just trying to prove something to his friends. Hermione returned to her thoughts and ignored Malfoy.

The class ended and Grimbly asked everyone to practice their charm. Hermione smiled knowing she had no DADA homework for that night. Ron grumbled all the way to the Charms room

"Oh shut up already Ron," Hermione said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well it's not out fault we're not all freakishly smart like you," Ron said huffily.

"Thanks," Hermione said, unable to hold back the laugh anymore. Ron glared half-heartedly at Hermione as they walked into their Charms class. Harry and Hermione spent most of their class putting Ron out as he continued to set fire to random body parts whilst trying to master an enlarging spell.

After the class Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron, as she had to use the time-turner and go back to her Ancient Runes class. She wandered back to the Gryffindor common room to get her books and time-turner. She put the turner around her neck, scooped up her Runes books and rushed out into the corridor. She was in such a rush that she accidentally bumped into something hard. She dropped her books and stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Oh god, I'm so sor---," Hermione stopped mid-sentence when she saw who she had bumped into. She had looked up to see Malfoy sneering back at her. Hermione's apologetic stare quickly changed into a heated glare. She looked at him with disgust and bent down to pick up her books. As she reached for the last book, Malfoy suddenly snatched it. Hermione straightened up and stared daggers at Draco.

"Give me the book," she said coldly. Malfoy grinned, he was taller now and even Hermione admitted Draco was exceptionally handsome.

"How much do you want it back?" He asked taking a step toward Hermione, who quickly backed

away.

"Just give me the book Malfoy," Hermione demanded.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Oh, I now I'm curious," Malfoy said, taking another suggestive step closer to the defensive Gryffindor girl.

Hermione suddenly stomped down hard on Draco's foot and reached for her time-turner. She decided she would just go back in time to get away from Draco, but he recovered quicker than Hermione guessed. Just as she turned the small hourglass, Malfoy threw a curse at Hermione.

She suddenly started spinning faster and for longer than she usually did when just going back an hour for class. Hermione finally stopped spinning and felt her knees and hands touch cold stone.

"Ow," Hermione said grabbing her knee. She slowly brushed her robes off and looked around, she was in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, but it looked different somehow. It was dark outside and she could hear noises of people eating dinner in the Great Hall. A group of Ravenclaw students walked past Hermione and gave her curious looks, but didn't stop. Hermione looked at the girls, but didn't recognize any of them.

"Stupid Malfoy," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She guessed his curse had messed with the time-turner and sent her to a different place in the castle, as well as a different time.

Another group of students walked past, this time Gryffindor, but Hermione still recognize them.

"We can't lose this year not with James Potter as our seeker," A short, blonde haired girl said to her friends. Hermione did a double take and stared after the girl, before running to catch up with them. She tapped the girl gently on the shoulder. The girl stopped and turned around. She had a friendly face.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but did you say _James_ Potter is the Gryffindor seeker?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, best the house has had in years," The girl said looking at Hermione curiously.

"This might sound like a stupid question, but what year is this?" Hermione asked, not sure of what answer she was going to get.

"Its 1981,"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but did you say James Potter is the Gryffindor seeker?" Hermione asked._

_"Of course, best the house has had in years," The girl said looking at Hermione curiously._

_"This might sound like a stupid question, but what year is this?" Hermione asked, not sure of what answer she was going to get._

_"Its 1981," _

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Hermione realized her jaw had dropped, she quickly closed her mouth and forced a calm smile.

"I'm fine, I just fell down and hit my head is all...blacked out for a few seconds," Hermione quickly lied.

"Oh, maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing,"

"I think I will, thank you," Hermione said leaving the curious girls. She had absolutely no intention of going to the Hospital Wing. She headed in the direction of the stone gargoyle that lead to the headmasters' office. She came face to face with the old statue and realized she didn't know the password. Hermione thought for a few seconds and then took a stab in the dark.

"Lemon Drop?" She suggested nervously. To her shock and relief the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, revealing the winding eagle staircase she was very familiar with. Hermione's heart started racing. _What the hell was she going to say? Would he believe her? What if he didn't?_

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the stairs stopped and she was facing the headmasters' office. An unmistakable, tall, elegant, silver-haired, sapphire eyed and slightly younger looking Albus Dumbledore was bent over his desk, reading over a pile of papers. He looked up casually, but frowned slightly when he saw Hermione.

"May I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh definitely," Hermione said walking up to the headmasters desk. He motioned for her to take a seat. She sat in the chair across from Dumbledore. Hermione looked at her feet for a few seconds; she took a deep breath, unsure of how to start.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dumbledore asked in his trademark warm manner.

"No, no I'm fine thank you," Hermione said. She took a deep breath and just decided to start from the start.

"I don't know how to say this, or if you're actually going to believe me," Hermione rambled. Dumbledore smiled at her and she saw the familiar twinkle behind his ice blue eyes.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't," he said soothingly. Hermione smiled at Dumbledore and felt calmer.

"Okay, my name is Hermione Granger and I go to this school, but not for another few decades," she said uncertainly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said quietly, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"I was using a time-turner when someone tried to curse me and I think something went wrong, because instead of going back an hour I'm here," Hermione said, realizing fully what was happening. Dumbledore didn't say anything straight away he just continued to look at Hermione.

"Do you have the time-turner with you?" He finally asked. Hermione nodded and pulled the hourglass pendant from beneath her robes.

She handed it over to the headmaster. He peered down his nose at it, he tapped it several times with the tips of his long fingers and muttered under his breath. After a few minutes of "examining" the time-turner Dumbledore finally set it down on his desk. He looked up at Hermione.

"It appears you are right, the time-turner has been damaged," he confirmed.

"Wait," Hermione said, suddenly panicking.

"How am I supposed to get back to my time?"

"I must confess I'm not sure, but you are welcome to stay at the school and attend classes until we find a solution," Dumbledore said nonchalantly. Hermione just stared at him.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't know that I can do that," she said, trying to imagine going to school without Harry, Ron and Ginny. She gulped as she realized she would have to see James and Lilly. Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought.

"I am afraid I can see no alternative at the present Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, a little firmer. Hermione realize that he was right, until she could get back to her time she might as well continue going to school.

"Okay professor," Hermione agreed.

"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed and rested the tips of his fingers together. "I'll send for your books and supplies and for timetable, I see you are a Gryffindor," Dumbledore pointed to Hermione's Head girl badge.

"Oh, yes I am," she said clumsily.

"Well then Gryffindor it is, I'm afraid we already have a Head girl," Dumbledore motioned to Hermione's pin.

"Oh," she nodded and reluctantly removed the pin from her robes.

"Well Miss Granger, I'll explain the situation to your teachers, but I would advise you keep the real story from the other students," Dumbledore said seriously.

"I understand sir,"

"Good, now I would suggest you go to your common room and try to make some new friends while you are here," the headmaster said, still smiling.

"Yes Professor, thank you for this," Hermione said sincerely.

"Of course, have a goodnight Miss Granger,"

"Goodnight Sir,"

Hermione made her way nervously to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once again she realized that she didn't know that password.

"Password dear?" The portrait asked sweetly.

"Ummm...actually I'm new here, I'm sorry I don't know the password," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Hmmm...I don't recognize your face," the Fat Lady said slowly. "Alright, just this once though,"

"It will only happen once, thank you," Hermione said kindly, stepping into the Gryffindor common room. She expected it to be empty, assuming everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. She was surprised to find four figures sitting in chairs by the fire. They were in the middle of a conversation, but stopped when they noticed Hermione. She stopped and heard the portrait swing closed behind her. Hermione took a small step forward. One of the figures stood up and looked at her. Hermione tried hard not to cry out. There was a tall, lean, chestnut haired boy standing in front of her. He had a handsome face and incredibly kind eyes. Hermione recognized him at once to be a young Remus Lupin.

"Hello," he said in his friendly manner.

"Hi," Hermione managed to force out.

"I don't think we have met," he said walking over to her, Hermione tried not to snicker. The other boys hadn't said anything yet, but were now also on their feet. Remus held out his hand.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger, I just transferred here," she said taking Lupin's hand. He shook Hermione's hand gently before letting it go.

"Oh, so you're new?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I just arrived tonight actually," Hermione said, feeling more comfortable now. It was just Lupin; she talked to him all the time.

"Well why don't you come and join us?" Remus said motioning for Hermione to sit in the spare chair by the fire.

"Oh, thank you,"

Hermione walked over to the fire, followed by Lupin. She finally got a good look at the other three boys and once again had to hide her shock. One of the boys was short, round boy with small eyes and yellow teeth. A feeling of utter loathing filled Hermione as she looked at the young Peter Pettigrew.

"This is Peter Pettigrew," Remus pointed to the already rat-like man. Hermione reluctantly shook his cold pudgy hand.

"You won't see him for a while, he's going on holiday with his parents tomorrow," Remus explained and Hermione tried to hide her gratitude.

Hermione looked at the next boy. He too was tall, had a lean but muscular build, he had long-ish black hair, grey twinkling eyes and a roguishly handsome face. He flashed a charmer's smile and held out his hand.

"Sirius Black," he said kissing the back of Hermione's hand gently and grinning at her. Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly.

_Don't be an idiot, that's Harry's godfather!!!_

She turned to the last boy and already knew who it was. Harry's father, James Potter. He had the same hair as Harry, black and messy. It suited him though; he too had an impressive smile and was exceptionally good looking. He also kissed the back of Hermione's hand after introducing himself. He smiled, as did his bright blue eyes, when he saw Hermione's cheeks go slightly pink. She cursed herself for blushing, and quickly turned back to Remus who motioned to the chair between himself and Sirius.

"So where did you transfer from?" Sirius asked, his voice wasn't any different. Maybe a bit lighter, but it was still Sirius.

"A muggle school actually," Hermione said quickly. She heard Peter make a small noise, but chose to ignore him.

"Really? What was that like?" Remus asked, genuinely curious.

"Boring, compared to all of this," Hermione said smiling. She remembered her first visit to the wizarding world and how pathetic it made her muggle life look.

"Well it will be good to have another girl around," James said ruffling his hair, not that he needed to.

"Another girl?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we only have five Gryffindor girls that are seventh years,"

"You're kidding,"

"I wish," James said, grinning.

"And now we have the prettiest seventh year, instead of Slytherin with Janice Mustard," Sirius said smirking at Hermione. Once again she blushed and looked at her feet, hoping her curls would hide her face.

"She hasn't been here five minutes and already you're like a dog on the scent," Remus said, trying to hide a laugh. Hermione tried to hide her amusement at the comparison of Sirius to a dog.

"Well why not?" Sirius asked defensively. "The second she goes into the Great Hall tomorrow every Hufflepuff and his brother will be all over her,"

Hermione knew that she was turning an even deeper shade of pink now, so she continued to study her feet.

"True," Remus said thoughtfully, this didn't help.

"It's kind of late and I'm a bit tired from traveling," Hermione lied. "I might go to bed,"

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Remus said standing up with her.

_Always the gentleman_. Hermione thought to herself.

"And you," She said returning his smile.

"Remus you sly bugger, stop hitting on her, she hasn't even been here five minutes," Sirius said, feigning disappointment.

"Oh you are witty," Lupin shot back sarcastically.

Hermione just laughed and said goodnight to the other three and made her way into the girls dorm. There was a newly made bed, with a pair of red silk pajamas on the end. There was a note attached.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I though you may need some clothing, so I have supplied the basics. _

_There is some money in the bottom of your cupboard that I think would be best spent on some supplies for your stay_

_I hope your first night is going well_

_Yours Truly_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione smiled and slipped into the pajamas. She slid under the soft sheets and closed her eyes. A smile subconsciously crossed her lips as she thought about the people she had just met.

_Who knew Remus and Sirius were so handsome?_ Hermione thought happily.

_What is wrong with you??!?_

**AN:**** Anyone who isn't ****clarkyandsesshyslove ignore this.**

**Myinsanityismyreality**** at hotmail (with underscores between words) it wouldn't let me put them in! **

**Let's hope it works this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Hermione smiled and slipped into the pajamas. She slid under the soft sheets and closed her eyes. A smile subconsciously crossed her lips as she thought about the people she had just met._

_Who knew Remus and Sirius were so handsome? Hermione thought happily._

_What is wrong with you?!?_

The next morning Hermione rubbed her eyes and had to think for a moment to remember where and _when_ she was. She dressed in her normal Gryffindor robes and tied her silky curls up in a ponytail. She put a tiny bit of eyeliner on and some lip gloss, she didn't need a lot of make-up. Hermione made her way down to the common room, being careful not to wake up any of the other girls in the dorm. The common room was deserted; Hermione looked at the clock and realized that everyone else was probably in the Great hall for breakfast. She walked down the corridor, everything looked the same, but different. She entered the hall she knew so well and was immediately spotted by Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. Remus waved a lean hand at her. Hermione smiled and made her way over. Sirius and Remus parted and Hermione sat between them.

"Mornin' Hermione," Sirius greeted happily.

"Morning," Hermione chirped.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked, pouring her a glass of juice.

"I did, thank you," Hermione accepted the glass from Lupin.

"What class do you have first?" James asked, not looking up from his plate of food. Hermione smiled at how much he looked like Harry at that moment.

"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore said he would organize my timetable," She had only just realized she didn't have clue as to where she should go.

"Worst comes to worst, you just stick with us in our classes today," Sirius said, flashing another of his grins. Hermione heard a couple of younger Gryffindor girls giggle. She looked over at them and they were staring, starry-eyed, at Sirius and James. Hermione fought back a laugh.

"Looks like you have fan club," She said, inclining her head towards the girls. Sirius looked over that the girls.

"Oh yeah, Clarissa and Harriet, second years they---," Sirius started.

"Don't know any better?" Lupin suggested. Hermione laughed and Sirius shot Remus a look, but held his tongue.

"Not jealous are you Hermione?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning playfully.

"No, why? Want me to be?" Hermione retorted, holding his gaze.

"Met your match it seems, Sirius," Remus said from behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled at Remus, who winked at her. Sirius said nothing, but returned to his food.

"Well played, Hermione," James said, holding his goblet up to her.

"Thank you," Hermione laughed and clinked her goblet with James's.

"I'm glad to see you are fitting in so well Miss Granger," a soft and familiar voice came from behind. Hermione turned around and smiled as her eyes met Dumbledore's. Peter's beady eyes looked from Hermione to Dumbledore curiously.

"Good Morning Professor," Hermione greeted him.

"It certainly is Miss Granger, I thought you may need this," he said, holding out a piece of parchment.

"My timetable?"

"Indeed, please forgive the delay,"

"Of course, thank you sir,"

"Have a good day Miss Granger, and don't hesitate to come see me if you feel the need," Dumbledore said, his soft eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir, I will," Hermione smiled as Dumbledore bowed slightly and left the group.

"Even Dumbledore's trying it on!" Sirius exclaimed and James nearly shot pumpkin juice out of his nose.

Her first class was Transfiguration and she was happy to find that Lupin, Sirius and James were all in the same class and that Peter had left to go on his holiday's right after breakfast. They all walked to the class together, Hermione and Remus just shaking their heads as Sirius and James talked about how wrong Dumbledore's crush on Hermione was. The laughing and talking stopped abruptly; Hermione looked from Sirius to James to Remus who nodded his head forward. Hermione followed his motion and saw the source of the interruption. A tall, thin, sallow cheeked, pale faced, long haired Slytherin boy was standing in front of them. Hermione held back a shout of surprise as she came face to face with the teenage Severus Snape.

"Snivellus," James greeted teasingly.

"Potter," Snape replied coolly. His black eyes moved from James to Hermione. His look changed from pure loathing to slight curiosity. Sirius must have noticed, because he stepped a little in front of Hermione and glared at Snape.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked. Snape just sneered, a sneer that Hermione was all too familiar with. He walked into the Transfigurations room, followed by two other boys. One with strikingly blonde hair and greyish green eyes. Looking exactly like his son was Lucius Malfoy. The other boy was burly and mean looking, but Hermione didn't recognize him.

"Slimy prick," Sirius hissed under his breath.

"He's popular," Lupin said grinning at Hermione, who giggled.

"So I see,"

"Don't start Remus, he's a git and everyone knows it," Sirius said, finding an empty row for them to sit at.

"Except you," James added.

"Oh, yeah except you," Sirius nodded.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Hermione.

"Is there any reason they hate him, or is it just the whole Slytherin against Gryffindor thing?" Hermione asked Remus.

"I'm told they have reasons, but---"

"He's alive, that's why we hate him," James cut Lupin off.

"Oh well then that's understandable," Remus mockingly agreed. Hermione smiled at James and then saw Snape again. To her shock, Snape was looking straight at her. His eyes caught hers and, surprisingly, he didn't look away. Hermione looked back down at the Transfiguration book she was sharing with Remus. She must have turned back quickly, because she caught Lupin's attention.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah fine," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. Remus nodded, but didn't look like he believed her.

"Remus, tell James he's an idiot," Sirius's voice came over.

"Why state the obvious?" Lupin asked sweetly.

"Thanks buddy," James said sarcastically.

"Why is he an idiot?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Ah, if only we knew," Lupin said quietly. James glared at his kind-faced friend and Sirius just smiled approvingly.

"James over here, thinks that stags are better than dogs," Sirius said incredulously. Hermione bit her bottom lip to hold in a laugh.

"Oh well then, he really is an idiot," Lupin agreed, still looking at his book. Little did they know, Hermione fully understood this argument. She tried her best to look confused at the topic.

"It's just common knowledge that dogs are better," Sirius explained vaguely. Hermione didn't have time to respond when the door opened and grey tabby cat ran past their desks and up to the front of the class. In a split second the plain looking cat had transformed into a younger, more vibrant looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Good morning class," she said stiffly. There were a few scattered replies.

"I trust you have all completed your essays on the difference between the turtle transfiguring spell and the tortoise transfiguring spell?" she asked, waiting for students to pull pieces of parchment from their bags. Her sharp eyes fell on Hermione and she smiled.

"You must be Miss Granger," she said walking over to Hermione.

"Yes Professor,"

"I'm Professor McGonagall," Hermione shook the professor's hand and tried hard not to answer with _Duh!_

"Nice to meet you Professor," Hermione could have sworn that when the woman turned away she muttered _"Again,"_

_"And you Miss Granger, my new favorite student,"_ Sirius whispered in a high pitch voice, trying to imitate Professor McGonagall. Hermione kicked Sirius under the desk and she heard James snicker as Sirius flinched.

"I would like you to practice your colour changing spell in pairs for the lesson, Miss Granger I'm sure one of the Gryffindor boys can fill you in," Prof. McGonagall ordered. Hermione nodded.

"Partner?" she asked Lupin. He nodded and they moved to a corner of the room, followed by James and Sirius. Lupin took a few moments to go over the spell with Hermione; she pretended that she didn't already know it.

"Okay, want to practice?" Remus asked, pulling out a pale wand.

"Definitely," Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Lupin's hand.

"_Pigmenta Ajusta_," Hermione chanted and they both watched Lupin's hand turn an electric shade of blue. Lupin brought his hand to his face and looked at it. He nodded approvingly.

"Nice colour choice," he said.

"Your turn," Hermione said, holding out her left hand.

"Any requests?" Lupin asked politely.

"Just don't set fire to my hand,"

"Damn," Lupin muttered. Hermione smiled and Remus cast the spell. Hermione's hand swapped to several different colours. One finger was red, the other yellow, blue, green and orange, while her palm was striped with all five of the colours,

"Oh I like it, very impressive" Hermione said happily.

"I don't like to be ordinary," Lupin said proudly.

"And you have so far succeeded," Sirius's voice came from behind them. Hermione turned around and tried hard not to cry out in laughter. Sirius's nose was disgusting shade of green. She heard Remus laughing and saw James grinning at her. Hermione felt her face turning a little pink again. James's grin grew wider as he saw Hermione blushing.

"My turn," Sirius said menacingly. He turned his wand on James and pointed it at his teeth. "_Pigmenta Ajusta,"_

Sirius exploded into a fit of laughter as his best friends teeth were covered in yellow and red spots.

"It's actually a pretty good look," Sirius managed to say through laughs. Hermione could resist laughing along. After Prof. McGonagall had gotten over her initial shock, she praised the group on their "creativity" and awarded twenty points to Gryffindor. She had also removed ten points from Slytherin after Lucius Malfoy was caught turning the ears of a small Gryffindor boy, a violent shade of orange without his knowledge.

"Kind of hated to have my hand turned back," Hermione admitted, as the group of four made their way outside after their potions lesson.

"It suited you," Lupin agreed, sitting down under a large tree near the lake. Hermione smiled and sat down next to her future defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Not as much as Sirius's nose," Hermione said, unable to hide her giggles.

"I am so glad I can amuse you all," Sirius said flopping down at Hermione's feet.

"So are we," James said, patting his friend on the shoulder before sitting down. Sirius playfully kicked James, who faked a look of pain.

"Do it harder next time Black," a slimy voice came from the other side of the tree. All four Gryffindor turned their heads to see the same three Slytherin boys from earlier.

"How hard? Can I test on you?" Sirius shot back coolly at Malfoy, standing up with James.

"Is that a threat?" Lucius asked, his hand in his pocket obviously holding his wand.

"Just a request," Sirius retorted. Lucius opened his mouth to say something back when he noticed Hermione properly. He looked from the black shoes on her feet to her warm colored curls.

"And who might you be?" he asked Hermione.

"Someone who doesn't want to know any of you," James growled.

"Shouldn't she decide that?" Snape asked, faking a polite voice. He stepped closer to Hermione, but James stepped between them. Judging by the look in each of their eyes, Hermione knew she had to do something or someone was going to throw a punch or a hex. She stood up quickly.

"I'm going to get started on that potions essay, I'll see you guys later," Hermione said smiling at the Gryffindor boys, and ignoring the Slytherin boys completely. She caught Remus mouthing _Thank You_ as she walked past. She smiled at him and walked back up to the castle.

Hermione made her way down the corridor and toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. She turned a corner and nearly crashed into someone else, but she managed to stop herself in time.

"Well well, hello again," a silky voice said. Hermione looked into the face of young Severus Snape. His eyes were brighter and his face nowhere near as lined as it would become. His teeth weren't yellow and his hair, while still the same length, wasn't greasy, but silky and shiny looking. He would have seemed handsome if Hermione didn't know the future Snape. She wondered for a second how he had got in the castle so fast, but decided she just wanted to get away from him.

"Hi," she said quickly and made to walk past him, but Snape stepped in front of her. Hermione tried to step to the side of him, but was again matched.

"Move please," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact. She saw an arrogant grin pass Snape's lips as he looked own, trying to capture her gaze.

"No," he said simply.

"Why?"

"Why do you want me to?" Snape asked. Hermione finally looked at him.

"Because you're in my way,"

Snape stepped forward; he was much taller than Hermione. She tried to step away, but his pale, long fingered hand reached out and closed around her wrist. Hermione looked from his hand around her wrist to his face.

"Let go," She demanded, trying to pull her hand away. But Snape's grip was strong. He opened his mouth to say something, when he was cut off.

"Get your slimy hands off her!" A frightening voice came bellowing down the hall. Snape looked up and saw his three least favourite people coming towards him. He simply smiled once more at Hermione and then disappeared around the corner. She felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly, trying to figure out what just happened.

"That prick is dead!" Sirius yelled, before Remus or Hermione could stop them, Sirius and James were down the hall and after Snape.

"We should have said something, they might hurt him," Hermione said to Remus after the two boys had gone.

"For once I don't blame them," Remus said quietly.

"I'm fine really, he didn't do anything...thanks to you guys of course," Hermione added smiling at Lupin.

"Can't resist a damsel in distress I'm afraid," he said smoothly. Lupin held out his arm for Hermione to take. She grinned and wrapped her arm in his. It was only as her hand touched Remus's did she realize she was shaking. Lupin reached down and held Hermione's hand in his to steady it. His hand was soft and warm. The small gesture was surprisingly comforting. They walked hand in hand back to the common room and sat down together.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing I am not JK Rowling (I'm not that lucky!) Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! Hope you like this chapter )**

**Chapter 4**

_"For once I don't blame them," Remus said quietly._

_"I'm fine really, he didn't do anything...thanks to you guys of course," Hermione added smiling at Lupin._

_"Can't resist a damsel in distress I'm afraid," he said smoothly. Lupin held out his arm for Hermione to take. She grinned and wrapped her arm in his. It was only as her hand touched Remus's did she realize she was shaking. Lupin reached down and held Hermione's hand in his to steady it. His hand was soft and warm. The small gesture was surprisingly comforting. They walked hand in hand back to the common room and sat down together._

James and Sirius had been for some time. When they finally got back, Remus and Hermione were deep in conversation. They were both sitting on the couch, Hermione with her legs draped over Remus's lap and his arms resting on her legs. They stopped talking when the boys walked in.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked straight away.

"Nothing that wasn't called for," Sirius said with a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.

"Sirius..." Hermione said, unable to hide a grateful smile. She stood up and hugged Sirius; she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip-toes to get closer to his height. Sirius didn't miss a beat in wrapping his arms around her waist. She let him go as did he, though somewhat reluctantly Hermione thought.

"I hexed the slimy git too," James said quietly. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around James. He grinned and squeezed Hermione tightly.

"Thank you both," she said pulling away and resuming her position with Lupin.

"Anything for a damsel in distress," Sirius said, twirling his wand around his fingers. Hermione smiled at Remus who gave her an I-told-you-so smile.

"Whoa, whoa," James said suddenly, pointing at Remus and Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"That smile, your legs, did we miss something?" James asked. Before Hermione could deny anything, Remus spoke.

"Yes, I guess we shouldn't hide it from you," Remus gave Hermione a look that clearly said _just play along_. "We got to talking and it transpired that we actually have a lot in common, so I asked Hermione out and...," He trailed off leaving a stunned James and Sirius looking from Remus to Hermione.

"I said yes," Hermione said simply. She shuffled down the couch, closer to Lupin, who wrapped an arm around her waist. To Hermione's shock it sent pleasant tingles up and down her body. His arm fit perfectly around her and felt so right just resting there.

"Remus...I...you...really?" Sirius stuttered.

"Yes," Remus said smiling. Hermione fought back giggles.

"First you berate us for hitting on her, her first night here and then you move in and snatch her for yourself," James said incredulously.

"Well I just couldn't resist," Remus said holding Hermione closer. She turned and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Lupin and Hermione made eye contact and both burst into laughter. Sirius and James just looked confused for a few seconds before working things out.

"Your...faces," Lupin managed to say.

"Classic," Hermione squeaked.

"That's it," Sirius conjured a pillow out of mid air and threw it at Lupin, who had finally controlled his laughter.

"Them's fightin' spells," Lupin said, grinning and holding out his wand.

"Shall we?" James asked Sirius.

"We shall," Sirius nodded. Pillows suddenly rained from the ceiling and as soon as they fell they were thrown every which way by the four friends. Hermione laughed as pillow after pillow flew past her, occasionally hitting her. Here she was, having a pillow fight with a man who would be in Azkaban one day for a crime he didn't commit, a man who was a werewolf and would become her teacher and another who would father her best friend and die at the hands of the most fearsome wizard the would had ever and would ever see. To top it all off she had just been attacked by her potions-teacher-to-be. All of this played on her mind, but at that moment she couldn't think of anything except how much more accepted she felt here, in this time than in her own.

Hermione woke the next morning, smiling as she remembered yesterday in the common room. The fight had lasted a whole hour, by the end of which they had collapsed in hysterical laughter, making them very late for their Charms class. Hermione stretched and changed; as she did she saw a bruise around her wrist, where Snape had grabbed her. She rubbed it softly and pulled her robes down over it. She hadn't thought about her confrontation with Snape.

_What was he doing? Why did he grab me? What if I see him today?_ Hermione's mind ran away with her and she was only snapped back when one of the dorm girls snored sharply. Hermione snickered and wandered down to the common room. She found Remus sitting in front of the fireplace, staring thoughtfully into the flames. She walked quietly closer and coughed. He snapped back to reality and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Oh, good morning," He said softly.

"Sorry to interrupt,"

"Just thinking, I can resume the thought later," He patted the cushion next to him and Hermione sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked looking at his face; he looked paler and more tired. It was then she realized it would be a full moon soon.

"Well enough, what about you? After last nights...events," Lupin said fixing her with a concerned stare.

"Surprisingly well, mind you I was tired from the pillow battle," she answered with a smirk.

"They never had a chance," Lupin nodded. He looked down and looked as though he wanted to say something more. His long fingers tapped on his knee and he was frowning.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, curiosity killing her.

"Yes...no...maybe," Remus rambled, very unlike him to rant.

"Good nice clear answer," Hermione teased, smiling. Lupin looked at her and grinned.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if we don't talk about it?" He asked politely.

"Of course not, it's your business," Hermione assured, guessing it was about a certain hairy habit he had once a month. Suddenly a group of boys came down from the dorm, two of whom were James and Sirius, yelling at a younger Gryffindor boy.

"Say it again!" Sirius was threatening, holding the boy by the front of his robes.

"I...I...I...was j-j-just saying," The boy stammered.

"Sirius let the poor boy go," Remus said softly, but seriously. Sirius looked from Remus and let the boy go with a push. The boy stumbled back and fell down. He stared with wide eyes up at Sirius and James.

"Run along," Lupin said gently to the boy without looking at him. The boy jumped up and ran out the portrait hole.

"Why?" Remus asked, sounding suddenly exhausted as he and Hermione stood up to make their way down to breakfast with the boys.

"He said that the Slytherin seeker was better than James," Sirius said indignantly. Lupin just sighed and ran a thin hand through his hair. James and Sirius looked at each other. Hermione knew they must have been worrying about their friend and what he would have to go through soon. James put a hand on Lupin's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Sirius patted Remus on the back and Hermione smiled at him.

"Sorry mate, we over-reacted," Sirius said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, just tired," Lupin said with a weak smile. Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for Remus, such a kind and selfless person and yet he had to go through excruciating pain once a month because of the evil of another. His pale brown hair already had the odd strand of grey through it. They walked in the Great Hall and were greeted by the smell of toast, fruit and juice. Hermione went to sit down with the boys when she suddenly caught sight of Snape, glancing at her. A horrible, cold feeling shot through her stomach and she stopped walking.

"You okay, love?" James asked, seeing her stop.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm not that hungry actually, I might go back up and try to finish that transfiguration essay," Hermione lied backing away from the three, frowning boys.

"Want some help?" James asked.

"No, no it's fine you eat, I'll see you in Charms," and with that Hermione turned and hurried out of the Hall. She was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't notice a tall, handsome Slytherin boy get up as well, and follow her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Hermione went to sit down with the boys when she suddenly caught sight of Snape, glancing at her. A horrible, cold feeling shot through her stomach and stopped walking._

_"You okay, love?" James asked, seeing her stop._

_"Yeah, I uh, I'm not that hungry actually, I might go back up and try to finish that transfiguration essay," Hermione lied backing away from the three, frowning boys._

_"Want some help?" James asked._

_"No, no it's fine you eat, I'll see you in Charms," and with that Hermione turned and hurried out of the Hall. She was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't notice a tall, handsome Slytherin boy get up as well, and follow her out. _

Hermione walked down the corridor so that she was a good distance from the Great Hall before leaning against the hall and dropping her head into her hands. She sighed and ran her hand through her silky fringe.

_Why was he looking at me?_ Hermione found herself wondering. She took a deep breath and went to continue on her way to the common room. She jumped when she found someone standing on the other side of her.

"Oh you scar--," Hermione started, until she looked up and saw a pair of black eyes looking down at her. She immediately jumped back. Severus just grinned, revealing a row of white teeth. Hermione turned away from Snape and walked back towards the Great Hall. Snape suddenly appeared in front of her. She noticed several bruises on his face and arms along with a fresh scar just above his right eye.

"Going somewhere?" He asked innocently.

"Away from you seems like a good idea," Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Snape said, slithering closer to Hermione. She took a couple of steps back, but once again a lean hand found her wrist and stopped her from moving away. She jerked her hand back, but this just provoked Snape to pull her closer.

"Get you hands off me," Hermione hissed.

"Kiss me and I will," he sneered and leant in closer.

"Get away,"

"Now now Hermione, that's not very friendly. You don't want to make enemies so soon do you?" Snape asked, faking concern.

"Usually no, but in your case I'll make an exception," Hermione retorted.

"Kitty's got claws," Snape leant in to kiss Hermione, but she used her free hand to grab her wand from her robes and pointed it directly at Snape's stomach.

"Let go," she whispered dangerously.

"Or what...Empty threat I think," Snape said, looking Hermione up and down.

"_Flipendo!"_ Hermione cried and Snape was thrown backwards and off Hermione. As he fell the arms of his robe rode up slightly, revealing more recent injuries and an all too familiar tattoo. Hermione gasped as she saw the Dark Mark on his upper arm.

_He's already a Death Eater!_ Hermione stared at his arm; Snape noticed and pulled his robe back down. He stood up quickly and grinned evilly at the shocked Gryffindor girl.

"You know that is, don't you?" He asked smoothly. Hermione didn't answer; she just continued to back away. Snape was enjoying her shock, he quickly advanced on her. But Hermione was alert now.

"Expelliarmus," she cried, the power of the spell knocked Snape off his feet once more and sent his wand skidding across the ground. Hermione took the chance and turned back and started running back to the hall, when suddenly she tripped over something invisible. She fell down and landed hard on her arm. Hermione made a small noise in pain and clasped her arm. Snape was on his feet and towering over Hermione. She reached for her wand, which she had dropped as she fell.

"Uh uh, I wouldn't if I were you," Snape said. He walked closer and picked up Hermione's wand. She stood up and fixed Snape with a deadly glare.

"Give that back," she ordered.

"Hmmmm...Not until you kiss me," he said, taking two sweeping steps closer, causing Hermione to back herself against a wall.

"Why are doing this?" Hermione asked, not believing that this was the same cold, despondent and lonely potions master she knew.

"You really want to know?" Snape asked quietly standing directly in front of Hermione, leaving very little space between them.

"No, I asked for fun," Hermione said snidely. Snape grinned at her and leant close, putting his hands either side of her head, pinning her in. He put his lips right next to her ear, she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Because ever since I laid eyes on you...I wanted you," he whispered seductively. Hermione gasped quietly and moved her head away.

"In your dreams," Hermione snapped.

"You have no idea,"

"Get away or I'll scream," Hermione warned.

"Scream and I'll have to silence you,"

"Oh really, and just how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked, wondering where all the students and professors were when she needed them.

"By force," Snape whispered menacingly. Hermione shivered at the thought, she knew Snape felt this because he moved in closer, so that their torsos were nearly touching.

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione said, cursing her voice for shaking so much.

"Your eyes tell me different," Snape said searching her honey brown eyes with his coal ones.

"I've had enough of this," Hermione said. She put her hands on Snape's chest and pushed him away. He grabbed her upper arm roughly and slammed her against the wall, as he spoke his voice dripped with a venom that terrified Hermione.

"I can only play nice for so long," His eyes flashed dangerously and he slowly let Hermione go. His black Slytherin robes billowed behind him as he slid back to the Great Hall. Hermione was shaking and could not longer stop her knees from giving way. She slid down the wall and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, a tear rolled silently down her cheek. Just then Remus came walking out of the Hall.

"I'll believe that when---," He broke off when he saw Hermione. He rushed to her side and crouched down next to her. Without a single word he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his firm chest and held on to his arms tightly. James and Sirius came out and their smiles sharply faded when they looked at the scene before them.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded, looking from Hermione's distressed form to Lupin with his arms around her.

"I don't know," Lupin said quietly. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione shook her head and just moved closer to Lupin.

"What about the common room? You can't stay here," Remus whispered.

"Okay," Hermione croaked. Before she attempted to stand on her still jelly-like legs, Lupin had moved her arms around his neck and put one of his arms under knees and the other wrapped firmly around her waist. He lifted her from the ground with astonishing ease. James and Sirius followed Remus as they walked up the two flights to the portrait of the Fat Lady. A few people stared and asked what was happening, but were quickly silenced by James and Sirius's intimidating glares.

"Polyjuice," Remus said quietly to the painting. He carried Hermione through the portrait hole and sat her down on the scarlet and gold couch. Lupin sat next to her and returned his arm around her. She leant on him again as James drew two matching armchairs closer. While Sirius whispered some very undiplomatic things to a group of fourth years so they would leave the common room. Once the last girl had scurried out, Sirius joined James on the armchairs.

"Hermione," Lupin said gently. She lifted her head slightly. "What happened?"

"Snape," she said, so that only Lupin actually heard her. He held her closer and she nestled her head in his chest.

"What did she say?" James asked. Remus looked down at Hermione; she was still shaking and had turned very pale.

"What did he do?" Lupin whispered back.

"Hello!" Sirius called, irritated.

"He...he...grabbed me and...," Hermione stuttered quietly. Lupin rubbed her arm gently.

"It's okay he's not here, you're with us," he said soothingly.

"Who isn't here?" James demanded. Lupin shot him a look that clearly told him to be quiet.

"He grabbed m-me and tried to kiss me," Hermione said, so that James and Sirius heard her this time.

"SNAPE!" James and Sirius yelled together, jumping up.

"Sit down," Remus snapped. The two boys reluctantly complied.

"Then what?" Lupin said in his normal melodic tone.

"I told him no and tried to get b-b-back to the hall, but he tripped me and took my w-wand and...and...," Hermione gulped and Lupin pulled her closer still.

"Hermione, you can tell us," James cooed.

"Please tell us," Sirius said, just as calmly.

"He pinned me against the wall and when I pushed him away he grabbed my arm and slammed me into it and said that...that," Hermione took a deep breath. "He could only play nice for so long,"

Her last words struck a nerve with all three boys.

"Right well...let's go play with him," James said in a low dangerous voice.

"Good idea," Sirius said and went to stand.

"P-p-p-please...don't," Hermione stuttered.

"But, Hermione he attacked you," Sirius argued.

"I know but...I just want it to go away," Hermione whimpered. James and Sirius looked at Remus, almost pleadingly.

"Hermione, maybe you should go to Dumbledore," Lupin suggested.

"No...I just want to forget this, please," Hermione begged.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sirius said softly. Hermione sat up straight and wiped her eyes. She looked at Lupin's kind and concerned face and at James and Sirius's worried faces and the fury dancing behind their eyes. Lupin brushed a stray piece of fringe from Hermione's face.

"We should get to class," Hermione said.

"Are you kidding?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes, no better way to forget worries than going to class," Hermione said, standing up.

"Weird," Sirius said shaking his head and smiling. Hermione laughed and the four of them left together to go to their Charms lesson. Hermione was very distracted throughout her entire lesson, much to the irritation of Professor Flitwick, who thought his new student was ignoring him. James elbowed Sirius, who elbowed Remus and nodded his head towards the daydreaming Hermione.

"Just leave her be for a while," Lupin whispered back.

"Don't you hate it that he's always right?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Good god yes," James smirked.

"So stop being wrong and it won't be a problem," Lupin said grinning.

"Shuddup," Sirius glared at his friend. The rest of the lesson went by and Hermione was still in a daze, but was quickly brought back to earth when she realized they had transfiguration next.

"Oh no," she said out loud as she and the boys were walking down the hall. Hermione stopped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, putting his strong hand on her shoulder.

"Transfiguration," she muttered, Sirius looked confused for a second. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Don't worry, that git so much as thinks about thinking of looking at you and we will hex him so bad no one will be able to tell what he was to begin with," James promised with a confident smile. Hermione had to laugh and nodded a little. The boys formed a protective crowd around Hermione, with Remus and James at her sides and Sirius slightly in the front. They walked into the Transfiguration classroom, without meeting Snape and sat down together. All three boys were on red alert for the entire class, but strangely enough Snape never showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Don't worry that git so much as thinks about thinking of looking at you and we will hex him so bad no one will be able to tell what he was to begin with," James promised with a confident smile. Hermione had to laugh and nodded a little. The boys formed a protective crowd around Hermione, with Remus and James at her sides and Sirius slightly in the front. They walked into the Transfiguration classroom, without meeting Snape and sat down together. All three boys were on red alert for the entire class, but strangely enough Snape never showed up._

No one really talked about the incident with Snape for the rest of the day and Hermione tried to pretend like she wasn't thinking about it. They had spent most of the night swapping jokes and watching James catching a snitch he stole from Madame Hooch. Lupin winced a couple of times during the night, Sirius and James would throw each other worried glances, but didn't make reference to it in front of Hermione. It was morning by the time the four of them tramped off to bed. Hermione changed into red sweat pants and a white tank-top. She looked at her bruised wrist and saw that another bruise was forming on her upper arm, the size of Snape's hand. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.

Hermione awoke to the sound of screams. She sat bolt upright in her bed and looked around the room. Four of the girls from the dorm were all crowded around the windows.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Look out your window," A red-headed girl said in a high pitched voice. Hermione slipped out from under her covers and looked out her window. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked out at the lit up sky. A green skull and snake was lighting up the whole of the Hogwarts grounds. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no," she said backing away from the window. Hermione backed into the wall next to her wardrobe as tears filled her eyes. The Dark Mark only meant one thing, Death Eaters, which in turn meant Voldemort. Her thoughts turned to James and Harry. James seemed so alive, so happy, and so real. Hermione couldn't imagine him gone; he was too full of life. Professor McGonagall rushed into the room and called all of the girls down onto the common room. She saw Hermione in the corner and walked over to her.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall laid a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped at the touch and faced her teacher.

"Who did they get?" Hermione cried.

"You need to come into the common room dear,"

"Please, who did they get?" Hermione begged.

"Hannah Turis," the professor said quietly. Hermione gasped, Hannah was the blonde Gryffindor girl she had spoken to on her first day in the old Hogwarts.

"No," Hermione said breathlessly. She allowed the Gryffindor head of house to steer her out of the dorm and into the common room. There was a crowd of confused and babbling Gryffindors. Everyone was talking about how they saw the sky light up green and heard screams and saw Voldemort himself. Hermione grasped her upper arms as she shivered. The fireplace suddenly lit, as if reading her mind.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice call. Hermione looked in the direction of the voice and saw James and Sirius parting the crowd and walking over to her. She ran up to them and they each hugged her.

"Are you alright?" James asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you boys?" Hermione asked, wondering if they knew about Hannah.

"Takes more than that to bother us," Sirius said, wearing a smug grin.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked, realizing he was nowhere to be seen.

"Off with the other teachers, Head boy duties," James explained.

"Will he be alright?"

"Remus?" James asked with a small smile.

"Remus will be fine, more than fine, he's tougher than he seems," Sirius said warmly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, she hated the thought of Remus out there with the Dark Mark hovering over him and possibly being watched by Death Eaters.

"Oh yeah," Sirius assured her.

"He has that whole gentlemanly thing going on most of the time, but when he is serious he can be downright, well...scary," James explained, still smiling. Sirius chucked and nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled too, feeling better.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called over all the chatter. Silence engulfed the room straight away. "There has been a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts," A few people gasped.

"Hannah Turis has been found murdered at the foot of the Astronomy Tower," she said gravely. A few strangled cries could be heard from the other seventh year girls and other scattered mumblings.

"You will all sleep in the common room tonight and guards will be either side of the portrait hole, i suggest no one try to leave without express permission," she waved her wand and rows of red and gold sleeping bags appeared on the newly cleared floor, that had somehow expanded. "Goodnight, and I am very sorry for your loss," she added sincerely. McGonagall left, Sirius, James and Hermione pulled sleeping bags into the far corner. Reminding Hermione of the year Sirius had broken into the school and they had to spend the night in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe they got Hannah," Sirius said quietly.

"Did you know her well?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"No not really, she was pretty quiet, but a nice girl from what I did know of her," Sirius said, he was laying on his back with his hands folded underneath his head. James was propped up on one elbow and Hermione was just sitting up, clutching her knees to her chest.

"I can't believe Death Eaters were near Hogwarts," Hermione said slowly.

"They're getting bolder that's for sure," James admitted, sounding dazed.

"Not long before they start trying to come into the school," Sirius mused.

"Well have more of them in the school anyway," Hermione mumbled. James and Sirius both sat bolt upright and looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked darkly.

"More Death Eaters, some of the students are already members," Hermione explained, she thought they would've known.

"Who?" James demanded.

"Well Snape had the dark mark on his arm, I saw it,"

"You're serious?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Yes, I thought you knew," Hermione admitted.

"That's why the slimy little rat wasn't in classes today," James hissed. Hermione thought about it and realized that James was right. Snape could be behind the activities tonight. The portrait hole swung open and the three Gryffindors pretended to be asleep.

"At ease, it's only me," a familiar voice whispered. Hermione and the boys looked up to see Lupin pulling over a sleeping bag and laying next to Hermione.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked grabbing his hand without thinking. Remus looked at her hand on his and smiled.

"I'm fine, what about you three?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're tough," Sirius said flexing his muscles. Hermione laughed and she saw Remus roll his eyes in the dark.

"Remus, did you know Snape was a Death eater?" James asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" Lupin replied, casually. Sirius looked sharply at him.

"You knew?"

"Yes of course,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask," Lupin said innocently. "Besides, it wasn't my place,"

"Wasn't your place?" James demanded. "You should've gone straight to Dumbledore,"

"I did, he already knew," Lupin said, yawning and snuggling down into his sleeping bag, still holding Hermione's hand gently.

"He knows?" Sirius cried.

"Quiet down, and yes he does, he has his reasons for not doing anything and I am not about to question him," Remus said, there was a note of finality in his voice that said he wouldn't explain anymore. Sirius and James took the hint and they all curled down to go to sleep.

Hermione had been asleep for a few hours when she was woken by the sound of footsteps. She blinked several times and tried to focus in the dark around her. She saw a familiar figure making it's way up the steps to the girls dormitory. Hermione shook her head.

_Don't be stupid_. She told herself. The figure looked like that of Hannah Turis; Hermione watched the figure disappear up the stairs. She stared at the empty space for a few moments before quietly standing and following the impossible image up the stairs. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked, entering the seventh year dorms.

"Hannah? Is that you?" Hermione called quietly, not sure what reply she should expect. There was nothing but silence, she made her way over to the only source of light in the room, the window. She looked out on to the grounds, the Mark was still faintly hovering in the sky and the grounds were bare. She turned away from the window, the moonlight and green glow from the Dark Mark cast strange shadows round the room. Hermione stared at one that looked like a person. She stifled a scream when she realized the shadow was a person. The tall, lean figure stepped out into the moonlight, grinning evilly.

"Good evening," he greeted darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_She turned away from the window, the moonlight and green glow from the Dark Mark cast strange shadows round the room. Hermione stared at one that looked like a person. She stifled a scream when she realized the shadow was a person. The tall, lean figure stepped out into the moonlight, grinning evilly. _

_"Good evening," he greeted darkly. _

"Y-y-you," Hermione stammered a cold breeze whipping around her suddenly. Snape stepped out of the shadows and waved his wand lazily at the door to close it. Hermione gasped and moved closer to the window again. Snape was looking her up and down pausing at the small strip of her flat stomach that was exposed by the gap between her waist hugging sweat pants and fitting tank-top. Hermione noticed and crossed her arms over her body defensively. Snape chuckled quietly.

"I didn't pick you for the self conscious type," he said, slithering closer.

"There's a difference between self conscious and disgusted," Hermione shot back. Snape laughed and crossed the distance between them in a few long strides, Hermione had backed up a little.

"My little Gryffindor is scared of me," Snape said almost seductively.

"I'm not scared and I'm definitely not _your_ little Gryffindor," Hermione hissed. Snape was trapping her against the wall, he reached out and went to brush Hermione's silky hair away from her face, but she recoiled from his touch.

"Of course you are," he whispered.

"Get away from me," Hermione ordered, her voice not sounding as confident as she would have liked. Snape heard the shake in her voice and advanced further, blocking Hermione in with his arms.

"I believe we have done this before," he whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I've already told you, I want you,"

"There are so many Slytherin girls who would eat a pile of flubberworms to have you notice them, so why not harass one of them and leave me the hell alone?" Hermione hissed, glaring at Snape.

"The same reason a Hippogriff trainer prizes the rogue that he's broken more than the pure bred, the challenge," Snape whispered close to Hermione's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I am not some creature you can break," Hermione said crossly. Snape grinned and ran one long, pale finger down her neck. Hermione slapped his hand away and his eyes flashed dangerously once again.

"You would be smart to stop fighting me," he said in low threatening voice.

"You would be smart to leave me alone," Hermione said, not feeling as brave as she sounded.

"Really?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. He leant in so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "Or what?" His menacing tone sent horrible shivers through Hermione's body.

"I'll...I'll...," Hermione stuttered.

"Yes?" Snape urged her on. Before Hermione could get her answer out, they both heard footsteps. Snape's eyes darted in the direction of the door for a second before returning them to Hermione.

"Time to go," He said grinning smugly.

"What a shame," Hermione said snidely. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm not going alone, you're coming," He said grabbing one of her wrists. Hermione wrenched her arm from his grip.

"The hell I am!" She cried. Snape grabbed both wrists this time and pulled her sharply into his body. The look in his eyes terrified her, she tried to pull away but he was holding on painfully tight.

"It's not a request, you have been summoned," he said darkly.

"Summoned?" Hermione asked. Snape didn't answer he simply muttered a spell under his breath and Hermione felt suddenly light headed and her legs couldn't support her. She felt herself dropping and a strong pair of hands leaving her wrists and holding her up. She felt an arm slip under her legs and around her waist and being lifted from the ground and the sound of the dorm door opening. Then everything slowly faded to black.

Hermione sighed and slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus. She was in a dark room and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Hermione sat up, she was laying on a large four-poster bed with blood red and black silk sheets and cover. The walls were black stone and there were several evil looking snakes carved on the large double mahogany door. There was a dark wooden vanity against the side wall, a roller-top desk, a bedside table with a vase of black roses and a matching blood red couch and arm chair in front of an ebony marble fireplace. There was a black door near the vanity that Hermione guessed lead to a bathroom. Hermione brushed a couple of curls from her face and desperately tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Hermione looked down, she was still in her white top and crimson bottoms. She slid off the silk covers and walked to the large serpent covered doors. She grabbed one of the cold silver and handles and pulled, but the door had been locked.

"Of course," Hermione muttered to herself. She turned from the door and sat on the end of the bed. Once again she pulled her knees to her chest and tried to think.

_Where am I? Why am I here? Does Snape have something to do with this? What is wrong with him?._ These thoughts and millions more raced through Hermione's mind. She was only snapped back to reality when she heard the handle on the door squeaking. She stared at the door as it opened, the breath caught in her throat.

_Please don't be Snape, please don't be Snape, please don't be Snape._ Hermione ripped her eyes away from the door, not wanting to see who was coming in to see her. She heard footsteps coming towards the bed, but she refused to look up.

"Nice to see you awake," An all too familiar voice drawled.

_Of course it's Snape._

"Look at me," He said softly, but sternly. Hermione remained stubborn and looked at her knees.

"I won't ask twice," There was a dangerous note in his voice that scared Hermione. She reluctantly looked up and realized how close Snape was. His black eyes saw through hers.

"Good girl," he smiled.

"Where am I?" Hermione demanded.

"In your quarters," Snape said as if it was so obvious.

"My what? No, my _quarters_ are in Hogwarts," Hermione hissed.

"It used to be in Hogwarts," Snape said, walking forward so that his knees were touching the end of the bed.

"Okay fine, I'm not in Hogwarts though, so where am I?" Hermione insisted.

"You're in the Dark Lord's manor," Snape said slowly. Hermione's eyes grew wider and she shook her head slightly.

"No," She said breathlessly. "W-w-w-why?"

"I told you...you were summoned,"

"By who?"

"The Dark Lord, who else?"

"What could he possibly want with me?"

"His orders were simply to bring you to him...alive, I know not why," Snape whispered. He took a small step back and held out a hand. Hermione looked at it and back at Snape.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Oh, because I have every reason to believe you," Hermione hissed sarcastically.

"My orders were to deliver you unharmed,"

"Deliver me? I'm not some letter,"

"You will be whatever the Dark Lord says while you are here," Snape said coolly, still holding out his hand.

"That's fine with me I'll leave then,"

"Your sharp tongue won't be appreciated by the Lord," Snape said, finally grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed. Hermione jerked her hand away, but Snape was expecting this and wrapped his sinewy arm around Hermione's waist. He pulled her body into his.

"One way or another you are coming with me, now, it's your choice how hard it has to be," He whispered into her ear.

"Fine I'll go," Hermione said pushing away from Snape's warm, toned body. Snape smirked and slowly let go of Hermione's waist, but grabbed her arm again.

"I'm not going to run,"

"Oh, because I have every reason to believe you," Snape imitated Hermione. She glared at him as he led her through the doors and down a candle lit black hallway. They descended a black marble staircase that had various snakes carved into it and emerald green symbols in different places. Hermione had to admit that the manor was incredible, but at that moment all she wanted to do was find out why she was even there.

_It couldn't have anything to do with Harry he's not even alive yet._ Hermione reasoned with herself. Theories, each wilder than the last, ran through her mind as they walked up to a large, gothic doorway. Hermione gulped and instinctively stepped back, but Snape pulled her back to his side.

"Don't try anything, the Dark Lord is not known for his mercy," Snape warned.

"Duh," Hermione muttered. Snape reached out his wand and tapped the door in a strange rhythm and waited.

"Who knocks?" An oddly familiar voice rang through.

"Severus Snape, I have the girl," he called back.

_The girl?_ Hermione thought indignantly.

"Come," the voice called back. The two massive doors slowly opened revealing another dark room, with emerald drapes, several fires lit, a large black stone table in the centre of the large room surrounded by black stone chairs with green and silver cushions. Overlooking the room was a raised platform with a black throne; Hermione couldn't see the details of the throne as it was occupied. Snape walked her up a green carpeted isle and closer to the figure in the chair; next to figure was a trembling young boy that Hermione immediately recognized as Peter Pettigrew. Snape bowed at the foot of the platform, pulling Hermione with him.

"Is this the girl?" A cold voice asked. Hermione knew it was Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord," Snape said, still bowing.

"You may stand," Voldemort ordered. Snape straightened up not letting Hermione's arm go, knowing if he did she would probably run. Hermione looked up at the black hooded figure, his face was shadowed but his red eyes glowed. She could feel him surveying her body and it made her very nervous.

"You have done well Severus," he hissed. Snape's mouth twisted into a proud smile.

"You may leave us," he ordered, Snape didn't wait to be asked twice. He let go of Hermione's arm and left, Hermione was looking down at her feet.

"You too," Hermione thought for a second Voldemort meant her, but then realized he meant Peter. Hermione found herself wanting Snape to be there clutching her arm, just so she wouldn't be alone with Voldemort. She heard a different door open and close; she was now alone with Lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"You may leave us," he ordered, Snape didn't wait to be asked twice. He let go of Hermione's arm and left, Hermione was looking down at her feet._

_"You too," Hermione thought for a second Voldemort meant her, but then realized he meant Peter. Hermione found herself wanting Snape to be there clutching her arm, just so she wouldn't be alone with Voldemort. She heard a different door open and close; she was now alone with Lord Voldemort._

Hermione continued to find her feet interesting. She heard footsteps and realized that Voldemort had walked down from the platform and near her.

"Look at me girl," He hissed softly. Hermione was shaking, but her Gryffindor courage and stubborn behavior kicked in and she refused to meet his crimson eyes. To her shock she heard him laugh quietly.

"Brave child, but bravery will do you no good," he walked so that he was now standing behind her. She subconsciously stepped forward, but felt a cold, thin, abnormally long-fingered hand grab her wrist and pull her a step back. She could actually feel how close she was to Voldemort through her thin shirt. She could feel his robes gently whisking around her ankles.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked, moving closer than Hermione would have liked. Her voice caught in her throat, so she just shook her head.

"You are here, because I know your little secret," he whispered darkly. Hermione shivered as his breath reached the back of her neck. She remained silent, as if hoping that if she ignored him long enough he would simply go away. His hand tightened around her wrist and she jumped as she felt the cold tip of his finger running up her other arm. She quickly pulled her arm from him and tried to pull her wrist away but to no avail.

"Ah, very brave girl," Voldemort said softly, sounding amused. Her head was turned to the side, toffee curls covering part of her face and the rest draped over her shoulders. She felt his other hand move up to her neck and gently brushed the curls away, leaving her neck and shoulder bare, apart from the spaghetti strap from her tank-top and bra. He ran his finger up her neck, slowly and leant in so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He whispered in a low, threatening voice.

"I am a patient man, you may chose to remain silent, but there will be consequences," he held the 's' in his final word just to make Hermione shiver, and it worked. Hermione could tell by his voice that he wasn't joking. She slowly took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why am I really here?" she asked, proud that her voice wasn't shaking. She wasn't sure how but she could feel Voldemort smiling over his little victory.

"You know my future," he hissed.

"No I don't," Hermione said automatically, before realizing she did.

"I know you do my dear, you have come from the future," he hadn't moved away from her ear and his breath on the back and sides of her neck mixed with the cold was making Hermione tremble.

"Fine," she admitted, not wanting to say too much.

"You are going to tell me what happens to me," he said still a calm voice, but it sounded far more deadly.

"No I'm not," The words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. Voldemort gripped her wrist painfully tight now. She winced and felt her knees weaken a little, but she stayed upright.

"Would you care to rethink that?" he growled.

"No I'm fine," Hermione said firmly.

"Very well," Voldemort said coldly. He clicked his fingers and four Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucius, Severus," he barked. Two of the thinner looking masked men stepped forward and bowed.

"Take Miss Granger back to her quarters," he ordered. The two men came closer and Hermione felt Voldemort's grip on her loosen and was replaced by Snape's she pulled her arm out of his grip, but was quickly stopped by Lucius. Snape grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back. Voldemort stepped in front of her and put his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"Stop fighting Miss Granger, it won't help you," he warned softly.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel so much better," Hermione retorted coldly. She heard one of the Death Eaters gasp, but Voldemort just grinned, revealing a row of white teeth.

"Take her," he said, not moving his eyes from Hermione's. Severus turned her to the door and, flanked by Lucius, marched her back to her new quarters. Lucius opened the door and Snape threw Hermione to the ground. She turned to look up at Snape, who was grinning down at her. He stepped next to her and crouched down, Hermione shuffled away.

"You're braver than I thought," he said looking her up and down. "Beautiful too,"

"Don't get any ideas," Hermione warned. Snape just raised an eyebrow.

"Too late I'm afraid," he said, leaving her with a suggestive smile. Lucius glared at her and followed Snape out, Hermione heard them lock the door from the outside and she sighed.

"This cant be happening,"

Sirius slowly woke. He shook his head and looked around. It took a while to register why he was in the common room. Then he remembered. He looked down and saw James asleep at his feet and looked next to him. His stomach fell when he realized the sleeping bag Hermione had been in was empty. Remus was curled up in the next sleeping bag and Sirius reached his hand over and shook his friend awake.

"Mmm?" Remus groaned in acknowledgement.

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius whispered.

"What?"

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius repeated. Lupin's eyes flew open and stared at the empty bag. He sat straight up and tapped James with his foot.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Get up," Lupin said quietly, but sternly. James, sensing the seriousness in his friend's tone sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione's not in her bed," Sirius said, wide eyed.

"Maybe she went for a walk," James suggested weakly.

"She would've woken one of us," Lupin said his brows knitted, thinking. James just nodded.

"We have to tell someone," Sirius said in a panicked voice.

"McGonagall," Remus said. He jumped up and skillfully weaved is way through the sleeping bodies to the two prefects standing guard at the portrait hole. Sirius and James were slower to make their way through the sleeping students.

"Let me through," Lupin ordered the two prefects. They didn't argue and moved, letting Lupin and eventually Sirius and James through. Remus made his way quickly to McGonagall's office, with his two friends hurrying along in his wake. Remus knocked on the office door, but didn't wait for an answer. He walked in to find a rather stunned Professor McGonagall at her desk.

"Mr. Lupin this is---,"

"Hermione's gone," he said sternly. The look of annoyance of the teachers face was quickly replaced with one of worry.

"She's what?"

"Gone, vanished, disappeared, not here, shall I continue?" Remus asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"No thank you, that's fine, when did she go missing,"

"Not long after you left us," Lupin said.

"How do you know _that?_" James asked incredulously.

"Well she was there before we went to sleep, and we went to sleep not long after the Professor left," he explained quickly.

"Could she have just wandered off?" The professor asked.

"No,"

"Why not Mr. Lupin?"

"Because she would not have been so stupid as to not tell one of us, and the prefects would have stopped her," Lupin said sounding very impatient now.

"They didn't stop you," The professor pointed out.

"Yes well I have this," Remus retorted pointing to his Head boy badge.

"Mr. Lupin I don't know that we should panic just yet, Miss Granger could just be--,"

"For god sake professor!" Lupin snapped. Everyone went silent. Remus Lupin did not yell he did not snap he was quiet, respectful and polite. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Forgive me professor, I have about six hours until I fear I must retire to the Whomping Willow and I am rather a lot of pain right now," Lupin explained calmly. James made to comfort his friend, but Lupin held up a hand.

"Hermione is in trouble, do not ask me how I know for sure," Lupin said quickly as McGonagall opened her mouth. "I just know, now you have this information and it is your choice what you do with it, but I would urge you to do _something_,"

"Very well Remus, thank you," Professor McGonagall said, seeing how serious he was. She had known Remus since his first year and she knew that he did have a certain instinct about danger and that he wasn't the type to just blow whistles. Lupin nodded and walked out of the office, followed by James and Sirius. He suddenly had a searing pain through his body. He gripped his stomach and dropped to his knees. He felt Sirius's hands on his shoulders.

"Remus," He heard James's voice.

"I'm fine,"

Hermione had spent a lot of time trying to find a way out of the room, only to find that there was no way. The entire room had shields, so she couldn't use magic and there was something stopping her from apparating. Finally she gave up and accepted that there was no means of escape via the room she was in. She had sat on the bed and decided to wait for something to happen and had fallen asleep. She was woken by the sound of her door being unlocked, she sat up and watched as a small house elf entered, carrying something dark. It scurried to the end of the bed and jumped up.

"My Master says that young miss must wear this," said the squeaky little creature, holding out the dark bundle. Hermione frowned but took it anyway. She stood up and realized that it was a dress. A long flowing, silk and satin gown. It was black and had silver lacing at the front and silver hemming on the full length sleeves and bottom.

"It's beautiful, but go tell your master that I will not wear this," Hermione said throwing the gown back to the elf. He caught it and his eyes widened, but he nodded and was gone with a loud crack. Hermione sighed and went to sit back down, but after a few minutes there was another crack and the elf was back and bleeding.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Hermione asked seeing the elf.

"Master didn't like Jinkles bad news, master said that it Jinkles job to make sure young miss wears the dress," he said in a small shaking voice.

"Fine, give me the dress," Hermione said holding her hand out and taking the dress. "Thank you Jinkles," she said. The elf looked very grateful; he nodded and was gone once more. Hermione walked over to the vanity and held the dress against her, it was very beautiful, but she had no desire to wear it, nor any intention. Suddenly various necklaces, rings, bracelets and tiara's appeared on the vanity, along with some make-up.

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Hermione said to herself.

"I don't think so," Hermione jumped as she turned to see an older woman with a lined face and tired eyes standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"No dear, I'm here to help you,"

"Help me?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Yes, to get ready," The older woman motioned towards all the trinkets and make-up behind Hermione.

"Oh no," Hermione said smirking.

"Pardon me dear?" The old lady asked gently.

"I don't need help thank you, I'm fine by myself," Hermione assured her.

"Are you sure, I could just--,"

"No I'm perfectly capable thank you," Hermione insisted. The old lady looked hurt but nodded and left Hermione alone, not before locking the door behind her though.

"He can't seriously think...," Hermione trailed off.

"I think he does," A second voice made Hermione jump.

"Don't people knock anymore?" she asked, turning to see Snape. "In your case forget the knocking and just feel free to walk past the door,"

"Cold, Hermione very cold," he smirked coming in closer.

"Uh uh, go away," she warned.

"Or?"

"Or I'll tell your master that it's your fault I wasn't dressed in time," Hermione quickly thought. Snape looked from the dress in Hermione's hand to the tiara he could see behind her.

"Very well," he said smoothly and left. Hermione didn't like the way he looked at her as he left, but she ignored it for now.

_Great…now I have to go or Snape will dob me in._

Hermione put the dress on to find it fit perfectly. It hugged her body wonderfully, accentuating her flat stomach and the curve of her waist. The sleeves were full length, there was corset-like design on the front with silver laces and from the waist down it fanned out. She knew that she looked good in it, but would rather wear it in front of Ron and Harry or James, Remus and Sirius than Lord Voldemort. She looked at the necklaces and picked out a black velvet choker that had a small silver serpent pendent attached to the bottom of it that rested elegantly on her chest. She found simple silver earrings and put them on. There was a serpent bracelet that went from her wrist and up a little, it had a small ruby for an eye and matched the choker. She put it on and lastly looked at the four tiaras in front of her. They all had snakes on them, Hermione saw one she liked. She slipped it on her head; the tiara was a chandelier design. The dangling jewels rested on her forehead beautifully. They were black opals and diamonds in an elegant triangle pattern. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; all of the accessories matched each other and the dress perfectly. She looked at the make up and sat in front of the mirror. She put on some mascara, silvery eye shadow, pale blush and dark red lipstick that set off her tiara. Finally she put some black eyeliner on, that brought out her eyes. She looked in the mirror one last time, her already beautiful face was even more breathtaking, the dress was incredibly flattering and her silken brown locks were draped over her shoulders and cascading down her back as they naturally did. Hermione sighed, she loved how she looked, she felt a little vain, but she was proud of her appearance at that moment. She absolutely loathed the thought of looking like this for or because of Lord Voldemort.

_Why does he want me to dress up like this?_ Hermione found herself wondering. There was a knock at the door and Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Severus,"

"Go away," Hermione yelled, knowing full well he would come in anyway. She heard a key in the lock and just smiled to herself.

"I've come to collect you," he said, he was dressed in a set of dark green dress robes with a sliver clasp in a 's' shape.

"Do I look like a stamp to you?" She asked, turning to face him. He smiled a real smile and looked at her.

"No," he said softly. "You look like a princess,"

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, looking down. Snape walked up to her and held out his arm. Hermione sighed.

"Is there any point in me fighting you?"

"No not really," Snape said, still grinning. Hermione took his arm and walked with him down a different hallway and to a different staircase. Hermione let out an accidental whimper, thinking about being in the same room with murderers and the cruelest wizard the world had ever seen. Snape heard this and felt her hesitating. He put his hand on hers.

"He won't hurt you," he soothed. Hermione looked up at him, surprised. But she believed him, something in his voice made Hermione trust him. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Are you ready?" He asked and put his hand on the door that was separating them from the rest of the group.

"Not really," Hermione admitted, but motioned for him to open the door anyway. Snape pushed the door open and stepped forward. He and Hermione were standing at the top of a descending staircase, over looking a large ball room. All of the death eaters had removed their masks and were dressed smartly.

"Have fun," Snape whispered in her ear and let go of her arm. She watched him bow away as she felt another arm link itself with hers. She looked to her other side and was startled to see Lord Voldemort standing there, or rather Tom Riddle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Have fun," Snape whispered in her ear and let go of her arm. She watched him bow away as she felt another arm link itself with hers. She looked to her other side and was startled to see Lord Voldemort standing there, or rather Tom Riddle._

_----------------------------------------------------_

She looked up at the young, handsome man who had linked his arm with hers. He had neat, silky black hair, an incredibly handsome face and instead of his evil blood red eyes, he had dark blue ones. The boy looked down at her and smiled, he held her arm tighter. He was in black dress robes, held on with a silver serpent clasp, which looked similar to the one on her choker.

"Surprised?" He whispered.

"But...but how?" She asked.

"I will explain, just not right now," he said quietly and then looked Hermione up and down, grinning. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," in spite of her better sense she found herself blushing. He led them both gracefully down the stairs, under the watching eyes of the Death Eaters. They all bowed as Riddle and Hermione reached the last step. He walked them over to a pair of thrones, like the ones in the meeting room Hermione had been in earlier. Voldemort held Hermione's hand motioned for her to sit, she obliged and he softly kissed the back of her hand. She quickly pulled it away from him. He smirked and sat down next to her. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of Voldemort's eyes or Tom Riddle's eyes on her and watched as the Death Eaters danced. A few minutes of silence passed when she saw Tom stand up out of the corner of her eye. He stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"Shall we dance?" he asked. If it wasn't Voldemort, Hermione would have been flattered to ask to dance by a boy as handsome as he was.

"I don't know how," Hermione lied. Voldemort looked into her eyes, she remembered he was the most talented legimens there was.

"It isn't smart to lie to me Miss Granger," He said with a smug smile. Hermione reluctantly took his hand. She shivered as his now warm hand closed around hers. Hermione's hand looked tiny compared to his and he was at least a head and a half taller than she was. The Death Eater crowd moved off the dance floor as Voldemort and Hermione walked down. Tom smiled and put Hermione's hand on his shoulder, held her other hand tightly in his and put his spare hand on the small of her back. He forced her close to his body. He kept her body with his and smiled down at her as she tried to subtly move away.

"So, what do you think of my new...well actually my old look?" He asked trying to capture Hermione's gaze.

"I still don't understand how you can look like this," Hermione said, looking down or to the sides, but not up.

"It's not that difficult to obtain youth when your allies include vampires," He said smirking.

"I'll bet," Hermione said sarcastically. She wanted to ask more questions, but thought better of it. She head him laugh. Hermione felt him spin her out; he pulled her in so that her back was against his chest, she gasped and he put a strong, long-fingered hand on her stomach and pulled her close. She put her hand on his and gracefully pulled it off and spun out again. She looked at her dancing partners face; he was smiling as though he was amused and slightly impressed. He pulled her back and put his hand on her lower back once again. She felt him pull her in so that the front of her dress was touching the front of his cloak, once again she could feel the heat from his body.

"Why am I here?" She asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"I told you, to tell me about my future," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I know that. I meant why am I here, in this room, in this dress, dancing with you?" Hermione asked nervously, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"You're in this room because I ordered it, you're in that dress because I ordered it and you look stunningly beautiful in it and you are dancing with me because I ordered it," Tom said with an air of arrogance.

"I see a pattern," Hermione muttered. Voldemort laughed and the song ended. He bowed to Hermione and kissed the back of her hand; before she could pull it away again he squeezed it tightly and pulled her to him.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered.

"I'd rather not,"

"It wasn't a request," Hermione shivered and she allowed herself to be led out of a door into the moonlit garden. Once they had taken a few steps Hermione pulled her hand from his and took a few steps away.

"Why must you insist on resisting?" Tom said lazily.

"Why do you think?" Hermione spat, she immediately regretted it as she saw his eyes flash red. She stepped back but he simply snapped his fingers and she felt her feet rise from the ground and she floated towards Tom. He put both arms firmly around her waist and pulled her in so that their stomachs were touching. She tried to pry his arms from her body, but he was far stronger than her.

"Let go of me," she said, her voice shaking.

"Are you frightened?" Tom asked, sounding amused.

"You should let me go or kill me, because I'm not telling you anything," Hermione said, finally steadying her voice. She really expected Tom's eyes to flash again, but instead he smiled devilishly.

"Now where is the sport in that?" He asked softly. Hermione had not been expecting this response.

"If you want information I don't understand why I have to be at a ball and I really don't see why I have to be out here with you," she argued, struggling to get away.

"The ball was just to be polite, out here with me on the other hand I would consider more of a privilege," Tom said moving one hand from around her waist and brushing Hermione's hair from her neck again and leant in. Hermione immediately recoiled.

"You _are_ frightened," he mused.

"Please...just let me go back to the room," Hermione begged, wanting to just go to her room and shower to get the feeling of him off of her body.

"Alright, I'll take you back," Tom agreed. He turned, not moving is hand from her waist and lead her through the party and back up the stairs. They walked silently down the hallway and reached the mahogany doors. Tom pushed the doors open with one hand. Hermione finally freed herself from Voldemort's grip. She walked straight towards the bed and sat down with her head in her hands, without looking once at Tom. She heard the door close and lock. She sighed and pulled the tiara off and threw it to the side, running a hand through her luxurious curls. She finally looked up and yelped in surprise. Tom Riddle was standing just inches away from her. He suddenly leant over Hermione; she automatically backed down from him. He continued to lean forward until he had forced Hermione on her back. His hands were either side of her, stopping her form slipping to the side. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. She quickly got her senses back and tried to push him off, but her grabbed her wrists and pinned them down beside her head.

"Let go!" she cried. Riddle leant in closer to her exposed neck and brushed his lips against it lightly. She shivered and she got goose bumps. He started kissing her neck softly moving down and then back. He nibbled her neck and then leant in close to her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes," Hermione begged in a small voice.

"Then tell me what I want to know," he said in the same voice.

"No,"

"It's your choice my dear," he continued to kiss her neck lightly, and then kissed up to her mouth. Hermione moved her head quickly away, a silent tear rolling down her face.

"Now, now," he said in mocking disappointment.

"Please stop," Hermione begged.

"You know you really are beautiful," Tom said turning her head towards him. "Just say the word and it stops...I promise,"

"I won't tell you anything," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Glad to here it," Riddle said seductively.

James, Sirius and Remus made their way to the headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall. They were silent as the eagle staircase spiraled up and lead them into Dumbledore's office. He was pacing in front of his desk, which was holding a silver pensive. He stopped when his visitors arrived.

"I brought the boys, Albus," Professor McGonagall said, moving from in front of the boys.

"Remus, as I understand it you feel that Miss Granger is in trouble," Dumbledore said suddenly, turning to the Head boy. Remus jumped a little at being addressed so abruptly.

"Yes sir," he answered quietly.

"What kind of trouble?" Dumbledore asked. Remus wasn't looking at the old man, but could tell his eyes were on him.

"I'm honestly not sure sir, I just...I just know," He said nervously. "Can I ask something sir?"

"Of course you may," Dumbledore said kindly, sitting behind his desk. All of the urgency had now disappeared from his voice.

"Hermione isn't who she says...is she?" he asked. Professor McGonagall was silent, but James and Sirius made shocked noises behind Lupin. Dumbledore on the other hand beamed up at the tall, lean, kind faced boy.

"You have always been a perceptive young man, Remus," he said warmly. "Might I ask how you came to figure this out?"

"Figure what out?" James asked.

"With all due respect headmaster, it didn't take a genius. I know that witches and wizards cannot transfer from muggle schools at such a late age and Hermione seemed to know all of the spells we had learn plus a few more and she was very comfortable with her wand," Remus explained.

"Nerd," Remus heard Sirius mutter under his breath.

"Cretin," Remus whispered back. Lupin saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and knew he had heard them.

"That's fantastic Remus, but what does all this mean about Hermione?" James asked, sounding impatient and sarcastic.

"Yes of course I'm sorry James and Sirius, Hermione didn't come from another school, she came from this school," Dumbledore explained. But his explanation was just met with confused looked form Sirius and James.

"I'm sorry Professor I don't understand," James said shaking his head.

"An unfortunate incident with a time turner meant Miss Granger was sent back into our time from the future, she decided to continue her schooling while she was here and now it appears she has come into trouble," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Sir, I have a theory of what has happened," Remus said looking at Dumbledore, as if begging him not to laugh.

"Do tell Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling.

"I think that perhaps the incident with the Dark Mark and Hannah's unfortunate death could be connected to Hermione's disappearance," Remus said. Dumbledore just nodded, urging him to go on.

"If Lord Voldemort found out about Hermione he may be interested in her, to know what happens in his future," Lupin said. "I know it sounds ridiculous...,"

"Not at all Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore cut him off softly. "I thought the same thing,"

"So what do we do about it?" Sirius asked impatiently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"If Lord Voldemort found out about Hermione he may be interested in her, to know what happens in his future," Lupin said. "I know it sounds ridiculous...," _

_"Not at all Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore cut him off softly. "I thought the same thing,"_

_"So what do we do about it?" Sirius asked impatiently._

Tom moved to kiss Hermione, but she turned her head away quickly. She heard him chuckle quietly.

"You chose this," he growled.

"I'd sooner choose death," Hermione snapped back.

"Oh I doubt that," he said with an arrogant grin.

"Try me," Hermione hissed.

"Typical lioness," Tom said with a strange grin.

"What? How did you...," Hermione stuttered.

"I know a lot about you Hermione, more than you think," He said nipping her neck.

"Then you must know what I'm thinking about you right now," Hermione said sarcastically. She felt Tom laughing and he looked into her eyes. Tom moved one hand from her wrist and ran it slowly down to her hip. He pulled her body to his and Hermione quickly used her free hand and put it on Riddle's shoulder to push him away. This just spurred him on. He pressed his toned body to hers and forced her to stay pinned on the mattress. He let go of her other hand which she put with her other hand, pushing his shoulders away, without effect. Tom put his hand behind Hermione's neck and planted more hot kisses at the base of her neck, slowly working his way up to the mouth of the struggling Gryffindor girl.

"Please...stop," Hermione begged in a small voice.

"Are you going to help me?"

"No,"

Tom just grinned and hovered millimeters from Hermione's beautiful pink lips. He slowly pressed his lips to hers, at first surprisingly soft. It then became fierce and hungrier. Hermione tried to pull away, but Tom's hand on the back of her neck was stopping that. Finally Tom pulled his lips from hers and saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. He nibbled her ear gently.

"You know how to stop this," he whispered huskily. Hermione looked away from Tom, feeling his strong grip on her hips pulling her soft, shaking body closer to his hot and firm form. She said nothing, but sighed with relief as his weight lifted from her torso. Hermione's heart sank when she realized he was undoing the lace on the front of her dress. She finally managed to push him hard enough that she could slide from beneath him and quickly jumped off the bed. The front of her dress was mostly undone, revealing more skin than Hermione felt comfortable with. Tom turned on the bed and smiled at the determined girl.

"You're definitely a Gryffindor," he said sliding off the bed.

"Torture me, kill me I don't care just stop_ this_," Hermione said, moving in contrast to Tom, who was circling closer.

"Why would I do those things when I know that's what you want?" he asked with a self-righteous smile. Hermione went to answer, but realized that she had no defense. Tom knew he had stumped her and his grin grew wider.

"Why fight this?" He asked, edging closer.

"The fact that you're Lord Voldemort seems good enough reason," Hermione said, gaining her own little smirk. Tom laughed at this and nodded.

"This is how I see it, I am offering you the chance to help me and, in turn, my _gratitude_," He said. Hermione shivered at the way he said 'gratitude'.

"I'm fine without your gratitude thank you,"

"I'm getting quite dizzy from all of this circling aren't you?" Tom didn't wait for an answer, he simply clicked his fingers once more and Hermione felt her feet rise from the ground and float over to Tom. He wasted no time in blocking her against the wall and holding her wrists down. He whispered a spell under his breath and removed his hands from Hermione's wrists. She tried to pull them from the wall, but they were held their by the spell. She looked at Tom and cursed herself for having fear in her eyes when the gaze met.

"Oh don't be frightened, I'm here," Tom said running one long digit down the side of Hermione's face, down her neck and to the top of her dress. He pulled the last few laces out and revealed Hermione's white lacey bra and flat stomach. She gasped as the cold air hit her bare skin.

"It's your last chance, my darling," he said running a finger down the middle of her breasts and over her stomach. "What's your decision?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall and the boys had decided to wait for Snape and Lucius to arrive back at school and then grab them. Dumbledore disagreed with the idea that Sirius and James would be the ones to get the two young Death Eaters, but was eventually persuaded. They were alerted by the portrait outside the Slytherin common room when they arrived. Sirius and James 'collected' the two boys and dragged them to the headmaster's office, where Remus and Dumbledore were waiting.

"Good evening gentlemen," Dumbledore said politely as if two of his students weren't struggling against ropes and gags with black eyes and bleeding noses. Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked over to the boys.

"Mr. Lupin if you would be so kind," Dumbledore said, motioning to the two boys.

"Yes sir," Remus nodded, took out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Together on three, one...two...three. _Pasventa,_" Dumbledore and Remus chanted together. Suddenly a silver cloud appeared above Snape and Lucius's heads, revealing what they had done in the last 24 hours. They watched as Lucius awoke, had a 'rendezvous' with a Slytherin fourth year and went to breakfast. They also watched as Snape went to breakfast and followed Hermione out, Sirius's knuckles turned white and James clenched his jaw as they watched his attack on Hermione that morning. Remus was oddly straight faced and calm. They watched as Lucius killed Hannah Turis in cold blood and as Snape snuck in to the girl dormitories. Finally they saw him lure Hermione up the stairs and once again attacked her, before bewitching her into a sleep and taking her just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and apparating to a large, gothic manor far away from the school. Remus still showed no out right emotion as they watched Snape lead Hermione to Voldemort or throw her to the ground in the bedroom. James and Sirius were practically breathing fire as they watched Snape walk Hermione to the ball and as Tom Riddle walked her down the stairs and holding her close as they danced. Finally the memories just showed them being bound by James and Sirius and the clouds faded away. The amused twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had completely vanished. James and Sirius looked positively homicidal, but Remus remained as poker faced as ever.

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly, his anger clear.

"You no good, slimy, evil prick!" Sirius yelled, taking two threatening steps before Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.

"Mr. Black I understand your anger, but here will be time for proper punishment later. Right now our priority is recovering Miss Granger," Dumbledore said sternly. Sirius stepped back, staring daggers at the Slytherins.

"I will turn these two into the care of Professor McGonagall and we shall go to Riddle Manor," Dumbledore said, turning and scribbling on a piece of paper. He pinned it on Snape's jacket and muttered something and the two glaring Slytherin boys disappeared.

"Riddle Manor, sir?" James asked.

"The mansion we saw from Serverus's memories," Dumbledore explained quickly. He grabbed a small pot of powder and offered to James and Sirius.

"Go to Hogsmeade and go to the Three Broomsticks," he said, the two boys nodded and with one last concerned look at their friend they threw the powder into the fireplace and disappeared too. Dumbledore turned slowly to Remus, who hadn't moved his eyes from where the young Death Eaters had been kneeling.

"Remus," Dumbledore said very softly, putting his hand on the boys shoulder. Remus very slowly turned his head to face the kindly old man.

"I'm very sorry," The headmaster said sincerely.

"As am I, sir," Remus muttered.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to come with us," Dumbledore said gently, knowing the reaction he would get.

"What? Why?" Remus demanded.

"You are nearing the moon cycle, you will be dangerous,"

"Sir, you know I hold nothing but pure respect and admiration for you and I would follow or retreat from any battle on your word, but this time I am afraid I am going to disagree with and disobey you," Remus said in a steady, calm and determined voice. The headmaster smiled at the young boy.

"I have to admit I am flattered by your level of trust Remus, but it is far too dangerous,"

"So leave when I form, if neither yourself, Sirius, James or Hermione are around when I change then if anything I will be an asset to you," Remus argued, not accepting the idea that he couldn't go.

"I cannot allo--," Dumbledore started.

"You cannot stop me sir and I cannot stand idly by while people I see as family put their lives at risk and I do not honestly believe that you would expect or ask any different of me," Remus interjected. Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before breaking into a proud smile.

"You're right; I would expect nothing else,"

"Shall we headmaster?" Remus asked, motioning to the floo powder.

"Fine idea Master Lupin, fine idea,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"You cannot stop me sir and I cannot stand idly by while people I see as family put their lives at risk and I do not honestly believe that you would expect or ask any different of me," Remus interjected. Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before breaking into a proud smile._

_"You're right; I would expect nothing else," _

_"Shall we headmaster?" Remus asked, motioning to the floo powder._

_"Fine idea Master Lupin, fine idea," _

Tom's warm finger tip was still resting on Hermione's stomach and he was waiting for her final answer.

"Go to hell," she whispered.

"Ladies first, my love," he said grinning and just as he moved in to complete his threat there was a knock at the door. Voldemort hissed impatiently.

"Go away!" he called.

"Master, it is urgent," Bellatrix's voice called through the door.

"What is it?"

"Severus and Lucius have been taken by Dumbledore," Bellatrix warned. Hermione's heart jumped.

_They know! They're coming!_

Tom's eyes flashed for a second, but his expression remained as calm as ever. He grinned cruelly at Hermione.

"I'm afraid I must leave you my dear,"

"Oh damn," Hermione smiled sarcastically.

"Just for now, not forever," he sealed his promise with a hungry kiss of her neck. She felt the invisible bonds around her wrists break as soon as the door closed behind her captor. She sighed and rubbed the red marks her arms were aching, but she didn't care at that moment.

_Dumbledore knows and he's coming to get me, I'm going to be out of this place and away from him._ Hermione thought unable to suppress the relieved smile that graced her face.

Dumbledore and the three Gryffindor students had met in the Three Broomsticks and decided on a plan of action. Dumbledore would make an entrance to distract Voldemort from Hermione and the three boys would go and find their kidnapped friend. Dumbledore had figured out a route, using floo powder, to the small house keepers shed outside the manor that was not monitored by the Death Eaters.

"At any sign of danger I want all of you boys to make your way back to the keepers shed and return here," Dumbledore said, getting ready to depart.

"Only if we have Hermione though, right sir?" Sirius asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but if it comes to your life being in danger you will leave Miss Granger and return, I will make sure she is safe if need be," Dumbledore said, there was a tone in his voice that told them all he was not going to be argued with. Sirius just nodded silently.

"If you would all grab a hand full of floo powder, we shall be on our way," Dumbledore said, leading the way. He stood in the old, rotting fireplace. "Riddle Keeper's shed," he called in a clear voice.

"Riddle Keeper's shed," Sirius bellowed, following suit. James and Remus copied and they all wound up in a dank, dusty and unused shed. There was several inches of dust on every piece of furniture and cobwebs connecting the roof beams to one another.

"Charming place," James snorted sarcastically, looking around.

"Indeed, I think I'll ask if I can buy it, what do you think Remus?" Sirius laughed.

"Hmmm...I'm quite content with the Shrieking Shack," he grinned. The three boys and, surprisingly, the headmaster all shared a laugh.

Dumbledore finished laughing and cast a cloaking spell on all of them, before instructing them on which way would be safest into the castle.

"Remember, any sign of danger you will leave and return here, no exceptions...do I have your word?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, sir," Sirius said reluctantly. Dumbledore looked at James.

"Of course professor," James nodded. Finally the headmaster looked at Remus, who made no sound nor any sign that he agreed to Dumbledore's conditions.

"Mr. Lupin...do I have your word?"

"You know what I will do Professor, I told you in your office and you have already agreed that you will have it no other way," Remus said plainly.

"So I did, very well Mr. Lupin I will not go back on my word," Dumbledore nodded, but he did not look pleased. He looked from James to Sirius to Remus and beamed at them.

"I must say that I am incredibly proud of you three boys, just coming here tonight shows more courage and chivalry than I could ever have imagined from seventh years, even Gryffindor seventh years," he said, the twinkle back in his eyes. The boys smiled back, and as they made their way out into the yard they parted ways with their headmaster. They watched as the old man disappeared around the side of a large snake topiary. They ran silently together for a while before coming to halt at the window they were supposed to climb through.

"And how are we supposed to get through there? Dumbledore said not to use magic unless absolutely necessary, other wise Voldemort might detect it," Sirius said staring up at the high window.

"Looks like we're climbing," James said, gripping one of the dark stones in his hand and putting his foot on another. Sirius and Remus followed James's example and slowly made their way up the wall, nearly slipping and falling several times.

"I've never wanted a broomstick more in my life," James puffed when he was nearly at the window.

"Amen brother," Sirius chimed behind him. Finally James reached the balcony around the window and pulled himself up. He waited for Sirius to get closer and grabbed his friends arm. Sirius pushed off the edge of the balcony and James pulled him over the side.

"Thanks," Sirius said brushing his pants off. Meanwhile Remus had gracefully made his way over the edge and was straightening his shirt.

"Well aren't we Mr. Monkey?" James teased.

"I prefer Mr. Wolf thank you," Remus said casually. James laughed and looked at Sirius who was also smiling.

"C'mon we have to hurry, we don't want Dumbledore stuck with Voldemort longer than he has to be," Remus said, threading his long legs through the balcony window.

Dumbledore in the mean time had made in entrance in a hall filled with Death Eaters and was now joined by Lord Voldemort, a young Lord Voldemort.

"Tom, you're looking well," Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

"Thank you Albus, how I wish I could say the same," he said snidely. Dumbledore smiled as if sharing a joke with an old school friend.

"I assume you know why I am here,"

"To retrieve the young girl in my possession, I imagine," Tom said lazily.

"_Possession_? Oh Tom really, when I taught you, you were, if nothing else, a gentleman," Dumbledore said, frowning slightly. Tom's lips curled into a characteristically devilish smile.

"She is an exceptionally beautiful young girl, is she not?" he asked, obviously baiting.

"Yes she certainly is,"

"Unfortunately she also exceptionally stubborn,"

"You did chose to kidnap a Gryffindor, you of all people know what Gryffindors are like,"

"Very true, however I do not consider her beyond breaking," Tom said with a suggestive smile.

"I am here for her Tom and she will be leaving here tonight, one way or another," Dumbledore warned, still in a pleasant tone.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"Unfortunately she also exceptionally stubborn," _

_"You did chose to kidnap a Gryffindor, you of all people know what Gryffindors are like," _

_"Very true, however I do not consider her beyond breaking," Tom said with a suggestive smile._

_"I am here for her Tom and she will be leaving here tonight, one way or another," Dumbledore warned, still in a pleasant tone. _

_"I'm afraid I cannot allow that,"_

Tom laughed and raised an eyebrow at the old man. There were at least thirty or forty Death Eaters positioned around the room, the majority of which were flanking Lord Voldemort.

"Well it appears I have you outnumbered, so I am very interested to see how you are going to take the girl," He mused.

"First I will appeal to your more gentlemanly side," Dumbledore said, not breaking eye contact with the young Voldemort.

"By all means try,"

"She is seventeen year old girl, Tom and you are holding her here against her will, I imagine she is huddled in a room somewhere crying and shaking from fright," Dumbledore said softly. "She won't tell you anything and I know you realize this, so why frustrate yourself and torture a young girl needlessly?"

"I must admit your argument is much better than I expected, I realize that she is stubborn, but as I said I do not consider her beyond breaking, besides I am not adverse to having her around the manor," Tom said suggestively. Dumbledore's eyes flashed with an uncharacteristic anger, but were soon their usual calm blue.

"She is seventeen Tom, she is a child," Dumbledore said sternly.

"And going by appearances I am a mere two years older, so I'm afraid that argument is useless,"

Most of the Death Eaters were distracted by Dumbledore's sudden appearance and had abandoned their stations around the manor. Sirius, Remus and James had made a fairly uneventful trip from the balcony window down the hallway where Dumbledore had said the bedroom chambers were located. They had opened several, very similar looking, bedrooms which they assumed belonged to the Death Eaters. As they reached a corner they found a hall that had only two doors. A pair of large black, serpent carved doors with emeralds mounted as eyes.

"Three guesses," James snickered. They walked past the door to a pair of mahogany doors, also donning snakes, but less royal looking.

"This could be it," Sirius whispered. Remus stepped forward and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sirius tried the _Alohamora_ charm, but it didn't work. He sighed and put his wand back in his pocket.

"Didn't expect it to work anyway," he mumbled. Remus ran his hand through his hair and James ruffled his nervously.

"If you can't charm it, break it," James said with a menacing grin. Remus nodded and Sirius brandished his wand with James, they muttered a spell and the door simply disappeared, revealing a dark room, mahogany furniture and a silk covered four poster bed. On the bed was a young, beautiful, honey eyed girl that they all recognized. They ran to Hermione, who quickly sat up, thinking Death Eaters had come back. She saw the three boys and leapt off the bed.

"Remus!"

Remus opened his arms and held Hermione tightly. Hermione cried and held him close, afraid if she let go they would all disappear and leave her there again. He slowly let her go. Sirius held Hermione and kissed her gently on the forehead. James pulled her over and hugged her like a long lost sister.

"Sirius...James, you came," she said breathlessly.

"Of course we did, we can't lose our prettiest Gryffindor girl and lose to the Slytherins," Sirius aid smirking. Hermione laughed, it felt good to laugh.

"What are you wearing?" James asked looking Hermione up and down.

"Please don't ask I just want to get back to Hogwarts and take it off," Hermione said looking at her dress.

"I'll second that idea," Sirius said suggestively.

"Anytime any place and he'll flirt," Remus muttered under his breath. James winked at his friend.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," Remus said, pulling out his wand and Sirius and James nodded. They walked around Hermione protectively and lead her down the way they came.

"I hope Dumbledore's alright," James thought out loud.

"He will be," Sirius assured him.

"Dumbledore's here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, this was all his idea. He is distracting Voldemort while we get you," James explained.

"We will send him a signal once you are in the Three Broomsticks," Remus said, looking around, before turning the corner. Hermione was about to speak when a hex suddenly shot past Sirius's face and hit the wall behind him. They all turned to see three Death Eaters smiling at them, one short one holding out his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the middle Death Eater.

"_Impedima!_" She heard Sirius call beside her and watched as the spell his one of the taller Death Eaters. The third one brandished his wand, and another two Death Eaters came running up the stairs.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius's wand went flying and he was forced to duck as a curse was thrown his way.

"_Stupefy_," Hermione hit the tall man.

"Move!" James bellowed and the four of them ran down the hall, Sirius scooping up his wand on the way. A flurry of hexes and curses followed them.

"The girl has to be caught alive! Kill the others if you must!" They heard a deep voice shouting behind them.

"Great!" Hermione heard Sirius shout. Sirius pulled Hermione into a small, damp room with the other three and clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her scream of surprise at the sudden turn. They watched as the three Death Eaters charged pass the door. Hermione nodded so Sirius knew she would be quiet.

"He's going to know," She said when she could speak.

"Who?" James asked, looking out the door for anymore Death Eaters.

"Lord Voldemort," Hermione pressed. "You three have to get out," At these words all three boys turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"No!"

"You don't have a choice, if they catch you with me they'll kill you, but they won't kill me. I'll run past them and they'll be distracted so you three can get out and signal Dumbledore to leave," Hermione said quickly.

"There is no way we are leaving you," James said staring into Hermione's determined eyes.

"You can't ask me to be the one responsible for your deaths!" Hermione hissed quietly. James's expression softened, but Sirius wasn't having it.

"Hermione we risked out lives just to get to you, its worth it more now than ever to get you out," he argued.

"One life is not worth three,"

"We won't just lea--," Sirius started, but was cut off by Remus.

"Leave," The two other boys rounded on their friend.

"WHAT!" James yelled, Hermione shushed him.

"You can't be serious Remus!" Sirius growled.

"I am, you two leave, take Dumbledore with you," he said quietly.

"And what about you?" James asked, sounding scared.

"I'm staying, I'll help Hermione out," Hermione made a sound to protest, but Remus held up his hand to silence her. "I am transforming tonight, in fact within the hour I will be more of a threat than the two of you put together and Hermione is right, it is not fair of us to make her feel guilty about our deaths,"

"Remus, you can't do this alone, I'm staying too" Sirius said stubbornly.

"Me too," James insisted.

"Someone has to get Dumbledore out of here, James," Remus said, sounding impatient.

"I'm not going to be the coward and leave!"

"Coward?! You came here, you have to get out and get back!" Sirius said exasperated.

"Is there no other way?" James asked, sounding defeated.

"No, James,"

"Fine," James said.

"You should hurry before they come back this way," Remus said. At that moment James heard something in Remus's voice he had never heard before, he sounded scared, but knew it wasn't for his own safety but for Sirius, Hermione and himself. James walked up to his lean friend and hugged him tightly; Remus reciprocated and patted James on the back.

"For gods sake be careful, Moony," he said quietly in Remus's ear.

"Always," Remus let go of James and turned to Sirius, who followed James's lead and held his friend like a brother.

"You're an idiot," James whispered.

"I know,"

"I'll see you soon," he said letting go. Sirius just nodded and James turned to Hermione. He held her tightly.

"Thank you for everything," Hermione whispered softly in his ear.

"Nothing to thank, I know you would have done the same," James said with a weak smile. Sirius, Remus and Hermione watched as James disappeared around the corner and down the hall.

_Please be okay._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you have all been very positve and encouraging and I really appreciate it! Secondly I thought it's about time to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this far by giving a little hint as to the purpose of this particular story. This is my version of why ceratin events take place in the Harry Potter books (an alternative to the prophecy if you will). Be warned they are not complaint with any of the HP books. A bit vague I know, but just bear with me and it will all make sense I promise you and if you aren't satisfied by the end I also promise a full refund. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

_"I'll see you soon," he said letting go. Remus just nodded and James turned to Hermione. He held her tightly._

_"Thank you for everything," Hermione whispered softly in his ear._

_"Nothing to thank, I know you would have done the same," James said with a weak smile. Sirius, Remus and Hermione watched as James disappeared around the corner and down the hall._

_Please be okay._

------------------------------------------------------_  
_

The annoyed voices of Death Eaters were slowly approaching the three seventeen-year-olds hiding.

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Once we know Dumbledore is out safely we get out," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How?" Sirius questioned.

"Simple," Remus butt in. "Hermione will distract the Death Eaters as she said before and Sirius you will find safe route out of here,"

"You're not honestly suggesting Hermione throw herself in front of fifteen or more Death Eaters!" Sirius cried indignantly.

"I am suggesting that Hermione throw herself in front if fifteen or more Death Eaters, while backed up by me," Remus said smiling at Hermione. "Only if she agrees of course,"

"I couldn't have thought of a better plan," Hermione agreed.

"What do I do when I find a route?" Sirius asked.

"I've thought of that," Remus said pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius said jumping back, smiling.

"Stand still you prat," Remus teased. "_Cartographa_,"

"What did you just do to me?" Sirius asked looking over his body.

"Now where ever you run you will leave a mapped trail that Hermione and I will be able to see with another spell," Lupin said smiling proudly.

"Moony, you sly git, you never told me you knew that charm," Sirius digged.

"I don't tell you a lot of things, I like being surprising,"

"That you are," Sirius nodded. Remus sighed and looked down.

"I think we had better go,"

"Okay," Sirius nodded and the three of them peered around the corner and they gave each other promising smiles before parting ways. Remus and Hermione crept down the hall, pausing every so often when they heard a noise.

"I'm starting to feel like meerkat," Hermione giggled.

"Better than a weasel," Remus said, smiling at his own joke.

"_CRUICIO!"_ a voice bellowed down the hall and just passed between Hermione and Remus. Remus whipped around and pointed his wand quickly.

"_Stupefy!"_ the Death Eater turned rigid and fell on his back. Remus turned back to Hermione.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine you?"

"Yeah, fine," Remus nodded. "But we should go quicker someone would have heard that,"

"Indeed I did," a cool voice came from behind them. Hermione and Remus spun around again to see Tom Riddle standing in front of them, smiling and flanked by twenty Death Eaters. Tom looked at Remus curiously.

"And who might you be?"

"Who I am is none of your business," Remus replied in a cold voice that Hermione had never heard pass his lips in the past or future.

"Another Gryffindor by the sounds of things," Tom mused. Remus said nothing, but just fixed Tom with a cold glare.

"And pray tell where you think you're going with my beautiful hostage?" Riddle asked, taking a step that was echoed by his Death Eaters. Hermione looked at Remus and had never seen him look more wolf like. His eyes flashed a red worthy of Voldemort himself and his face became instantly more intimidating.

"We're leaving," Hermione said casually. Tom turned his gaze to the young girl, who was still in her ball dress.

"Surely you are not blind my dear," he said, tilting his head to indicate the gang of Death Eaters behind him. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Remus crying out in pain. She turned to him, his hand clenched at his stomach and he dropped to his knees. Hermione put her hands on his shaking shoulders.

"Remus," she said weakly.

"Get...away...now," He growled protectively, but only loud enough for Hermione to hear. She knew why, he was turning and would soon be very deadly. She had to find a way to lead the Death Eaters away from him or they would surely attack while he was vulnerable. She quickly jumped to her feet and shot a look just past Tom. Just as she had hoped, Tom turned to see what she was looking at. Hermione threw one last concerned look at Lupin whose feverish eyes told her to run. She ran down the corridor and heard Tom's angry hiss chase her. Followed by the sound of the gang of Death eaters following her. She also heard a loud, throaty, animal-like, yell come from Remus. She flinched and slowed automatically, wanting to turn and help him. This was a huge mistake...

"_Boundora!_" A voice came from behind her and she suddenly found her feet fixed to the spot. She was standing straight, legs together and couldn't move. She pointed her wand at her legs and was about to utter the counter-curse, when her wand was snatched from her hands. Tom sidled around to stand in front of Hermione; he looked her body up and down. He was about to say something when they heard a low, threatening growl. Tom looked behind Hermione, who took advantage of the distraction and snatched her wand back to unfreeze her legs. She too turned and saw a very large, light brown and grey werewolf advancing.

"Remus," She said under her breath. The wolf turned its head to Hermione, something about its expression softened. It looked to the tall, handsome, dark faced and evil-eyed man standing behind her. He growled and bared long, white and needle sharp teeth.

"Your Gryffindor friend I assume," Tom whispered in Hermione's ear, making her shudder. In spite of the shivers flying down her spine she smiled.

"Yep, and I think he wants a word with you," she quickly darted to the side and the wolf launched itself at the boy. A Death Eater threw himself in the way and was knocked clean off his feet. The wolf slashed the man's chest; Hermione guessed that Remus would retain some of his sense and not bite anyone. The Death Eater screamed in agony and curled up in a ball, bleeding profusely. Several other protective Death Eaters also met the end of Remus's razor claws. Hermione had watched in horror, before catching the wolf's gaze, which was clearly begging her to run. She gave the wolf a thankful smile and ran.

Remus watched Hermione run and was very grateful. He scratched and kicked all the Death Eaters in his path, until there only five left and Voldemort. Their Lord held up his hand and stopped the last five from advancing. Tom smiled down at the wolf.

"I'm impressed, I have to admit this is an ingenious defense to help your friend escape," Tom stepped forward a little and was greeted with bared teeth. Even Tom had to admit that the werewolf was of impressive stature. "But for all your effort and pain, Hermione will remain here...with me until she breaks," Tom said holding the wolf's gaze. "And who knows? Perhaps I will keep her indefinitely,"

The wolf crouched and prepared to launch its great form at Tom Riddle, but was met with stunning spell. Tom looked at the frozen creature and a satisfied smile passed his lips.

"Find her,"

**AN: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I thought it was pretty eventful so it made up for length with excitement ha ha.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is extra long to make up for Chapter 13. We are slowly nearing the end of this particular story and I am contemplating a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Once the whole story has been posted anyone who would like a sequel should let me know so that I can start one. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

_The wolf crouched and prepared to launch its great form at Tom Riddle, but was met with stunning spell. Tom looked at the frozen creature and a satisfied smile passed his lips._

_"Find her,"_

_---------------------------------------------------- _

Hermione had come to a dead end and swore under her breath. She turned back and opened a door into a small bedroom. She smiled to herself as she noticed a window behind the single bed against the far wall. Hermione climbed on the bed and tugged on the window, it wasn't locked but it was stuck. She hit the window to make herself feel better. She pointed her wand at the window and tried a disappearing charm, but the window was protected from it.

_Of course._ Hermione thought to herself. She sighed; feeling suddenly exhausted, but knew she couldn't give up. Not considering James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore had risked their lives to make sure she got out and away. Hermione spied another door and wrenched it open. There was a plain white bathroom, with a small window. Hermione jumped up on the counter and pulled at the window, it swung open. Hermione let out a small laugh. She put one of her shapely legs through the window and then the other. She sat on the edge of the window sill and slid out onto the roof. As she took a few steps away from the window she heard the bedroom door swing open and voices fill the room. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and she made her way quickly, but carefully along the roof. She looked down and saw a balcony. Hermione edged her way along the rim of the roof and sat down, dangling her legs over. She turned on her stomach, holding onto the tiles and gently lowered herself down. She watched the window disappear as she dropped lower. Hermione screamed and let go of her grip on the tiles as she felt a large, strong pair of hands grab her waist and lower her down. She automatically grabbed the forearms of the person holding her, for balance. But quickly let go as Tom Riddle's sneering face came into view. Her feet touched the ground and Tom wasted no time in wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Holding her so close that they were touching from stomach to chest.

"How nice of you to drop in my dear," Tom said smirking. Hermione just glared at him and tried to put some distance between them.

"I have something to show you," He said, as if Hermione were a girlfriend he was embracing and not a hostage struggling against his possessive grip.

"Unless it's how many times you can withstand the killing curse, I'm not interested," Hermione said venomously. Tom smiled and looked into Hermione's flaming brown eyes.

"Sharp tongue," he said mischievously before forcing his lips on hers. Hermione was too shocked to do anything at first, but quickly figured things out and pulled her lips from his and turned her head away. She could practically feel his smirk and his eyes tunneling into her own. "Your little wolf friend looks far less intimidating when he's stunned," Tom whispered in her ear. A new wave of anger flew through Hermione's body. She shoved Tom hard and sent him stumbling a few steps back.

"Monster!" She spat angrily. Tom's eyes flashed dangerously and he clasped Hermione's upper arm in his vice-like grip and jerked her roughly to her body.

"I'm not the monster _my dear_," He said venomously.

"I beg to differ," Hermione retorted. Tom dug his fingers into her arm and Hermione winced. Her legs threatened to give way through the pain, tears formed into her eyes and she placed her hand on Tom's forearm. "Please," she said in a small voice. Tom's lips curled into a cruel smile and he slowly softened his grip on her arm. Hermione felt Tom's finger rest under her chin and raise her eyes to meet his. She pulled away in disgust, an action that earned her a slap across the face. Hermione held her face in her hand and looked straight up into Tom's dark eyes, her own blazing with hate. She felt Tom's hand snake around her waist and didn't dare move away.

"Come on," Tom said, keeping one arm firmly clasped around Hermione's waist, he lead her in from the balcony and down the hall her bedroom was located in. There was a third set of doors past her own that she could've sworn wasn't there before. Out of pure curiosity she allowed herself to be lead in front of the great pine doors, carved with a large ornate 's' on it. Tom pushed the door open lazily and Hermione saw a room, looking slightly similar to hers but instead of black and red everywhere there was just black, apart from the doors. She gasped as she a large pale brown wolf chained to the end of the bed. It was bleeding, but still growling and snapping at anyone who came close. The five Death Eaters in the room were sent out and the wolf watched them go and saw Hermione. Its expression instantly turned soft and his eyes were almost apologetic.

"Remus," Hermione whimpered. She pulled herself from Tom and ran to the wolf and knelt down next to it. She reached out a hesitant hand and gingerly stroked its fur.

"I'm so sorry," she said shakily, tears falling from her terrified eyes. The wolf nuzzled her hand affectionately. Hermione could feel Tom's eyes on her and she knew he was smiling, but she ignored him and continued to pet the wolf.

"This is my fault, I'm so sorry Remus, I'm sorry," Hermione pleaded. The wolf shuffled closer to Hermione and licked her hand and nuzzled her neck. When Tom Riddle took a step closer, Remus leapt in front of Hermione and let out a low, dangerous growl. The chain was now pulled tight and Remus couldn't go further, but he didn't care he could go far enough so that Hermione was protected by him. Tom hesitated in his next step, but a grin passed his lips and he turned his head slightly to the door.

"Bring him in!" He called. Three Death Eaters emerged through the door, bringing with them a muscular, raven black haired and handsome boy.

"No!" Hermione screamed seeing Sirius dragged in. The wolf yelped helplessly as the boy was thrown to the ground in front of them. Hermione skirted from behind Remus and sat beside Sirius. He was unconscious and she gently tapped his face. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open, Sirius's eyes landed directly on Hermione and he sat up like a shot and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank god you're alive," He said in her ear. Sirius then saw his gentle friend chained to the bed. He let go of Hermione and they both knelt next to the wolf.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius said sadly, running his hand down the wolf's nose. Hermione stood up and faced Tom with deadly eyes.

"Let them go," She demanded steadily. Tom raised an eyebrow and sidled closer to Hermione, Sirius stood up next to her and Remus growled defensively.

"It looks like you could use them here, excellent body guards," Tom said looking from the wolf to the boy.

"You don't need them, they don't have the information you want," Hermione said her voice still steady.

"You're right, Kill them," Tom said the last two words to the Death Eaters behind him who had brought in Sirius. Hermione was not surprised and quickly stepped between Sirius and Remus so that if any curse was thrown she would be hit too. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at Tom as he signaled for the Death Eaters to stop.

"You're not afraid of death, my love?"

"No,"

"Then what do you propose I do with them?" Tom asked, taking another slithering step closer to Hermione. "I cannot simply let them go and obviously if I kill them I kill you and I can't have that,"

"Fine if you can't let them go you unchain the wolf and let him and this boy stay in this room and just leave them the hell alone," Hermione said sternly.

"_The wolf and this boy_?" Tom mimicked questioningly. "You do not know their names?"

"I do, but you do not and I think they wish to keep it that way,"

"Very well, they shall stay here,"

"And they will not be bothered, no midnight visits from Death Eaters and you will let them go as soon as I am gone," Hermione stated. Sirius was impressed by her manner as was Remus; she spoke in a calm voice and wasn't backing away from Tom's advancing form.

"Very demanding aren't we?" Tom said, sounding amused. He was now almost toe to toe with Hermione and a Death Eater had been summoned to hold Sirius back.

"It's either yes or no," Hermione said, fighting the urge to move away.

"What do I get out of this deal?" Tom asked, grabbing Hermione by the upper arm and pulling her close.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want you," Remus growled and barked, while Sirius shouted a few choice phrases.

"You treat those two well, feed them, don't harm them and leave them be and in return you get me?" Hermione checked.

"That's the deal,"

"Fine," Hermione said, somewhat hesitantly.

"No!," Sirius yelled behind her. She turned and Tom let go of her arm and motioned for the Death Eater to move away.

"You can't do this Hermione, it's not worth it," Sirius pleaded.

"He wants information that I have, holding it from him is not worth your, or Remus's, life," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione he doesn't just want information form you,"

"I know Sirius, but if I tell him about his future he will be distracted, believe me, and it will give us all another chance," Hermione argued and before Sirius could say anything she continued. "Besides you've forgotten about James and Dumbledore, if anything had happened to Dumbledore. Voldemort would be bouncing off the walls and I don't see James anywhere so we can only assume they got out alright,"

"I'd forgotten about James," Sirius admitted sounding guilty.

"We'll you've been a bit distracted," Hermione said smiling. Sirius smiled back and held Hermione close. They let go and looked at Remus, who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked. The wolf reluctantly nodded.

"Good," Hermione petted the wolf affectionately and gave him a kiss on the muzzle before turning back to Tom Riddle.

"I have one other condition," She said, sounding a little more nervous.

"Yes?" Tom asked, grinning.

"You let me see them whenever I please," Hermione said, there was a hint of pleading in her voice.

"In that case I have another condition of my own," Tom said, his grin spreading.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"If I allow you to see these two whenever you want you will consent to having a door adjoining our chambers,"

"You sick git!" Sirius snapped. Tom smiled at Sirius and a Death Eater dropped him to his knees and kicked Sirius in the stomach.

"No stop!" Hermione pleaded with Tom.

"Do you agree?" Tom asked Hermione calmly.

"Yes, yes I agree! Just please make him stop," Tom waved his hand lazily and the Death Eater stopped he also stepped in the wrong direction and caught the end of Remus's claws across his leg. He howled in agony and dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding limb. Tom merely smiled with amusement and looked back at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"Shall we my dear?" Tom held out his arm and Hermione looked at the bruised Sirius and growling Remus before she hesitantly took the young Voldemort's arm. He smiled and led them both out of the bedroom and towards Hermione's.

"You are quite the negotiator," Tom mused. Hermione remained silent as he opened her doors and ushered her in the room. He walked in behind her, closed the doors and leant on against them.

"I have to ask you something...," Hermione said slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddling with one of her curls.

"Yes my dear?" Tom looked genuinely interested.

"The deal obviously included that I have to tell you what you wanted to know about your future," Hermione started, still fiddling with her hair.

"Indeed it did,"

"I wanted to know what happens after," Hermione said looking straight at Tom.

"I don't follow you,"

"What happens to me and the boys after I have told you what you want to know?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ah," Tom pushed off the doors and waved his wand at one of the armchairs. It landed near the end of the bed and he sat down near Hermione, who skirted away slightly.

"Well our deal was that in exchange for not harming the those two boys I get you," Tom said, something twinkling behind eyes.

"I know," Hermione said, not seeing where he was going.

"That means that I get all of you, not just your knowledge of the future. You will stay here until I say otherwise," Tom said reaching for Hermione's hand, but she recoiled in horror.

"What?" She said breathlessly. Tom laughed at her surprise.

"You agreed my dear, you for your friends' lives,"

"I didn't realize you meant indefinitely," Hermione hissed.

"Your ignorance is not my fault," Tom said in a mock soothing voice. Hermione slipped off the bed and glared at the handsome male before her.

"You tricked me,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"You agreed my dear, you for your friends' lives," _

_"I didn't realize you meant indefinitely," Hermione hissed._

_"Your ignorance is not my fault," Tom said in a mock soothing voice. Hermione slipped off the bed and glared at the handsome male before her._

_"You tricked me,"_

Tom chuckled and rose from the chair.

"Yes, I guess I did in a way," he said, almost to himself.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said, somewhat less steady than she would have liked. She turned her back on Tom and folded her arms across her chest. Tears fell silently from her eyes, she made no noise. Not wanting to alert Tom to the fact that she was having a weak moment.

"Very well, I shall see you tonight," Tom said. Hermione heard the door close and more tears flowed.

_Remus and Sirius are stuck here because of me. I am stuck here with that thing! I'm never going to get back...I'll never see Harry or Ron or Ginny again. _Hermione couldn't take it anymore she dropped to her knees. Tears streaked down her face and her entire body shook.

Sirius and Remus had been left in the room together. Remus was nudging Sirius with his nose, to get him up after he had been savagely kicked by a Death Eater. Sirius groggily sat up and looked at the wolf.

"Thanks Moony," The wolf yelped quietly. Suddenly the wolf cried out and howled. He dropped to the ground and twitched in pain. Slowly the muzzle folded in, the fur disappeared, claws retracted and the tail too. After a lot of howling and whimpering instead of a large light brown wolf, there was a lean, muscular, kind eyed and tired looking boy. Remus sat up slowly in his now torn and dusty robes. His arms and torso were marked from his fighting with the Death Eaters. His eyes were back to their normal kind glow, but had dark circles beneath them. The front of Remus's robes were torn, revealing part of his pale muscular chest. It was bleeding quite badly, from his own claws he assumed.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I think so, just a bit sore as always," Remus said offering a weak smile. Sirius pointed his wand at his friends' chest and quickly healed the deep gash.

"Thank you," Remus said running his hand across the newly healed skin.

"Kind of strange making small talk while being held captive by Lord Voldemort isn't it?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Definitely a new feeling," Remus nodded, returning the smile. "I hope she's alright,"

"Me too," Sirius said thinking about the beautiful girl who had just risked everything to help them. "I wish she hadn't made that deal though,"

"Couldn't agree more, but I guess she felt like she had no choice," Remus said, standing and slipping the chain from around his neck and straightening his robes. He pointed his wand at his shirt and muttered something so that it was replaced by a new one.

"Of course she had a choice," Sirius said bitterly. Remus heard the tone and rounded on him quickly.

"If she hadn't made that deal we would both be dead, so I don't see what right you have to speak as though she made a mistake or betrayed us in any way," He said slowly and firmly. Sirius's face actually flushed a little.

"You're right Remus, I'm sorry it's just I wish there had been something else...some other way," Sirius said sadly.

"As do I, but there wasn't now all we can do is hope James and Professor Dumbledore are safe and think of a way to help Hermione," Remus said pacing up and down the room.

James had managed to sneak out of the manor unnoticed and flooed from the shed back to the Three Broomsticks and signaled Dumbledore. He waited for a few minutes, when the tall elegant form of Professor Dumbledore climbed out of the fireplace. He looked unharmed, but concerned when he saw only one of the three boys he sent standing before him.

"Professor are you alright?" James asked hurriedly.

"Yes Mr. Potter I am fine, are you? And where are Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, looking around.

"We...we ran into some trouble, Professor," James said sadly. Dumbledore motioned for them to both sit down at a near by table. James drank an amber liquid Dumbledore ordered for them both and felt warmer, but still sad and worried. Dumbledore watched him over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"What happened James?" he asked in a very soft voice as if speaking louder would harm the messy haired boy in front of him.

"We managed to get to the balcony without using magic, we climbed the wall," James recalled with a small smile.

"How very ingenious," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling.

"We got inside and met no one, all thanks to your distraction no doubt professor,"

"I can be very distracting,"

"We found Hermione's room quicker than we thought, but Sirius and I had to use magic to get in. We got Hermione and headed back out but finally met some Death Eaters," James said, his voice getting hoarser. "We fought them off as best we could then ran, we hid and Hermione said she would run to distract the Death Eaters so we could get out and call you back too, Remus said he agreed but would stay and help Hermione," James said smiling fondly thinking about his impossibly selfless friend.

"I wouldn't expect any different from Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Nor I sir, but of course Sirius and I argued that we wanted to help too. Remus, being the irritatingly logical person he is, pointed out that someone had no notify you and that responsibility landed with me," James said fiddling with his glass.

"I am very grateful," Dumbledore said when James had finished.

"To be honest I feel like a coward," James said with a bitter laugh.

"Why?"

"Because I left, I listened to Remus and left them there and obviously they got caught otherwise they would be here with us right now, I shouldn't have abandoned them!" James slammed his fist down on the table.

"James, you did not abandon them. Mr. Lupin was right in saying that someone needed to inform me, if it was not you it would be Sirius sitting with me now," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"No offense Professor but what does that have to do with anything?" James asked sounding tired.

"If Sirius was sitting here right now he too would be feeling as you are, would you agree with him and tell him he was a coward?" Dumbledore asked, smiling a little.

"Of course not I'd tell him he did what he had to do and---," James stopped mid-sentence and smiled up at the old man. "Thank you Professor,"

Hermione was curled up in the unmoved armchair. She had spent the better half an hour crying and wishing for her friends. Hermione wiped her eyes and wandered into the bathroom. She ran a hot shower and continued to cry as the water washed any physical traces of Tom Riddle's touch. She dried herself and transfigured the dress she had been wearing into a pair of black pants and a black and silver corset style tank top. She looked in the mirror and was annoyed that she couldn't change the clothes into anything less sexy. She wanted to be in sweats or baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt not a pair of sleek black pants and fitting sexy top. Hermione pulled her wavy hair into a luxurious ponytail. She sighed and curled back up in the armchair. Hermione heard the door being unlocked and swing open. She didn't have to check and see who it was. A part of her already knew. She curled up tighter and just stared into the fire, trying to ignore the footsteps advancing behind her. Hermione suddenly felt a hand brushing down the side of her neck. She jumped, but before she could get out of her seat Tom was standing in front of her, blocking her in. Hermione was too tired to fight him back; she just balled up tighter still.

"It's time for dinner, darling," Tom finally spoke.

"Don't call me that," Hermione said quietly. Tom clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Our deal, _my love_," Tom said cruelly. Hermione shivered and looked up at him. He was in black velvet robes, trimmed with green and silver.

"Why are you dressed up?" Hermione asked looking at his clothes.

"Because the Dark Lord must look presentable at all dinners, as should the lady he is escorting," Tom said, waving his wand so Hermione stood.

"You could have just asked," she said, sounding exhausted.

"Would you have obliged?"

"Point taken," Hermione said feeling uncomfortable as Tom looked her up and down.

"I must say under any other circumstances I would more than approve," he said with a seductive grin. "But unfortunately not for tonight," He waved his wand once more and Hermione found herself in a blood red gown, with patches of patterned black lace. She wore another choker and tiara. Tom stepped suddenly close to her and Hermione couldn't back away without falling into the chair. He reached behind her and pulled her hair from its ponytail. It cascaded gracefully over her shoulders and back.

"Beautiful, worthy of the Dark Lord himself," Tom mused.

"My purpose in life," Hermione said sarcastically and grinning.

"As it should be," Tom shot back and looped Hermione's arm with his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Tom stepped suddenly close to her and Hermione couldn't back away without falling into the chair. He reached behind her and pulled her hair from its ponytail. It cascaded gracefully over her shoulders and back. _

_"Beautiful, worthy of the Dark Lord himself," Tom mused._

_"My purpose in life," Hermione said sarcastically and grinning._

_"As it should be," Tom shot back and looped Hermione's arm with his._

Hermione had been lead into a large dining hall. At least fifty Death Eaters were sitting at the tables and rose as Lord Voldemort and Hermione entered. They bowed as Tom glided past and Hermione looked at some of the figures who she knew would become more familiar to the world in her time. She was taken to a long table that over looked the rest and Tom motioned for her to sit in a chair next to his. He waved his hand and the Death Eaters sat.

"What would you like to eat Madame?" A wizard in a waiter's suit asked Hermione.

"Oh, just a small salad thank you," Hermione said, not wanting to accept anything in relation to the irritatingly good looking man next to her.

"Just a salad?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said shortly.

"You must be starving,"

"I'm fine,"

"Why starve yourself?"

"For kicks,"

"Remember what happened last time you bared your sharp tongue," Tom said leaning closer. Hermione took the hint and didn't respond.

"Good girl,"

"Thank you," Hermione said to the waiter who brought back her dinner and put a plate of some kind of pasta in front of Tom. Hermione fought back a grin.

_The Dark Lord of the wizarding world...eats pasta_. Hermione couldn't stop the smile.

"Something amusing my dear?" Tom asked. Hermione shook her head, not daring to open her mouth for fear that the laugh she was holding in would escape.

"You were expecting a fried baby seal or puppy perhaps?" He asked, sounding amused. Hermione realized he must have looked into her mind. She looked down at her salad, still grinning slightly.

"Something like that," She admitted.

"Too chewy," Tom said and despite herself Hermione laughed. Tom hadn't heard her genuinely laugh before, it was an incredibly heart warming sound. Hermione had put her hand over her mouth and scolded herself for laughing. The rest of the night Hermione avoided talking to anyone, besides saying thank you to the waiter. Eventually the dinner got more casual, a few Death Eaters were dancing and just talking. Hermione noticed that Tom was in a good mood and decided to press her luck. She walked over to him; he was talking to a few higher ranking Death Eaters.

"Excuse me, Tom?" Hermione said, realizing she didn't know what to call him. Tom turned around and looked at Hermione with a look of mild surprise.

"Yes, my love?" He said smiling.

"I wondered if I might ask a favour," She said nervously.

"You may try,"

"I wish to go see my friends," Hermione looked Tom in the eye. He took her arm and led her away from the group.

"Why should I let you?"

"Because, as you keep reminding me, we have a deal. If you want that door between the two rooms you'll let me go," Hermione said with a small smile.

"For that door? Of course, but if you try anything stupid I will know," he said a little more seriously.

"Me? Try something?" Hermione asked, feigning an innocent look. Tom smiled at the young girl; something inside him was screaming with joy that she was actually joking with him.

"Of course, perish the thought," he said, letting go of her arm.

"Thank you," Hermione said over her shoulder as she left the room. She hurried down the hall and to the new third door. She turned the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. She walked in and saw Sirius sitting in front of the fire with some food. He turned at the sound of a door opening and leapt over the back of the couch to hug Hermione tightly.

"You're alright," he said, holding her at arms length.

"Forget about me, how are you?" Hermione said looking Sirius up and down.

"I'm good," he said walking back to the couch with Hermione.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked looking at the discarded chains at the base of the bed.

"Having a shower, should be done by now though," Sirius said tapping on the bathroom door. It opened to reveal a newly cleaned Remus Lupin. His pale hair wet and draped over his face in a messy fashion. He beamed as his eyes found Hermione. She stood up and ran over to him. He captured her in his arms and lifted her from the ground, spinning her around.

"Hermione, you're alright," he said happily.

"I said that!"

"Of course I am, I'm the flavor of the month around here," Hermione joked. Remus looked at her dress.

"You look beautiful," Remus said softly. Hermione placed a delicate, warm hand on Remus's kind face and wiped a water droplet from his cheek.

"Thank you," she said coyly.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Remus asked, hands still on Hermione's waist.

"No, in fact I've been pretty much left alone since we left you," Hermione said, one hand still on Lupin's face and the other on his shoulder.

"Good," Lupin smiled warmly.

"C'mon you two we need to figure out a plan," Sirius butt in. Hermione blushed and moved her hand from Remus's face. She looked down; her cheeks were a bright pink colour now. Remus smiled at her, he thought she looked cute when she blushed. Hermione sat down in an armchair and Remus said next to Sirius and ate the food on the table.

"We know the route out of here, we just need to find away to follow it," Remus said after a few moments silence.

"Why don't we just go now? All the Death Eaters and Voldemort are at dinner," Sirius said excitedly.

"Sirius I honestly believe you are smarter than to think Voldemort would allow Hermione to come see us without having some way of keeping track of her," Remus said looking at his friend.

"But how?" Sirius said looking at Hermione as though she should be glowing a funny colour.

"Hermione, did he give any indication to a tracker?" Remus asked seriously. Hermione thought back and nearly laughed at how obvious the hint had been.

"A very bold one," Hermione said smiling. "He told me that I tried anything stupid he would know,"

"He's bluffing," Sirius snapped.

"Do you really think he is the kind of person to bluff?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, reminding Hermione slightly of Tom Riddle. Sirius frowned and went back to eating.

"Knows if you're doing something stupid," Remus muttered to himself. "I assume by stupid he means an escape attempt,"

"That'd be my guess too," Sirius said finishing his meal.

"He knows I cant apparate from in here, so it's not that, there are charms on all of the windows of my room," Hermione said, counting the things off on her fingers.

"These windows are charmed too, he can feel magic being used in this house, Dumbledore told us that much," Remus said, resting his elbows on his knees.

"That's probably what he means then, if I try to take off any charms he'll know," Hermione said slowly.

"So what this all means is that he isn't physically able to tell where you are, is he?," Sirius said turning to look at Remus, as did Hermione, for confirmation. He frowned slightly and thought.

"I don't see how he could," Remus said finally.

"Standing in the doorway listening to this conversation is one way," a calm and amused voice came from behind them. The two boys shot up and stood in front of Hermione. They both watched the figure of Tom Riddle, leaning in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Sirius spat. Tom cocked and eyebrow and smirked.

"As this is my manor I was under the impression I could go where I like,"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Sirius said bitterly. Tom let out a small chuckled and looked from the fired up, muscular, dark haired boy he was talking to and over at the tall, leaner, oddly calm looking boy next to him.

"Back to human shape I see," He said looking at Remus. Remus didn't respond, he just continued to look him in the eye, calmly.

"I've come to get Hermione,"

"Too bad," Sirius took a step towards Tom, who quickly drew his wand and didn't hesitate.

"_Cruicio,"_ Sirius dropped the ground and convulsed in pain. Hermione was on the ground next to him, when he had stopped twitching Hermione rested his head on her lap and gently stroked his hair.

"Sirius, Sirius please open your eyes," Hermione pleaded quietly. Remus on the other hand had barely flinched, but had drawn his wand when Tom had aimed his own at the werewolf's chest.

"I wouldn't," Remus said softly.

"Oh really?" Tom laughed. "And why not?"

"You should never underestimate the power emotion has on magic, you have in one day, kidnapped one of my friends, had us attacked by a gang of Death Eaters, locked me and my friend in a room and cast an unforgivable curse on him," Remus nodded his head towards Sirius.

"You don't seem very angry about all that," Tom said, taking in Lupin's calm reserved manor.

"Believe me when I say I have never been more capable of murder in my entire life," Remus said casually. Tom opened his mouth to say something and Hermione saw his wand hand twitch. She quickly stood up in front of Remus.

"Enough please,"

"Come with me now," Tom said coldly.

"Fine," Hermione turned around and put her hands on Lupin's chest and looked into his eyes. "Please, look after Sirius and I'll come back soon I promise," Hermione begged him quietly.

"You had better," Remus said, placing his hands over Hermione's. Hermione couldn't help but note how warm his hands were, his long fingers curled gently over hers as he pulled each hand up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

"I will," Hermione promised, blushing. Lupin let go of her hands and Hermione knelt down next to Sirius. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're too brave for your own good," She said warmly, fighting back tears. Hermione stood up and walked over to Tom, who led them both out of the room. Once they were in Hermione's room Tom forced Hermione against a wall and put his hands either side of her waist.

"Plotting with your friends?" He asked darkly, already knowing the answer.

"More fun than dancing with Death Eaters," Hermione shot back.

"Sharp tongue," Before Hermione could think back, lips were forced upon hers, pushing her further back against the wall. She pulled her lips away. Tom hissed in anger and back-handed her across the face. She let out a small yelp and held her cheek in her hand. Her face burned and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do you want me to kill your friends?" Tom asked casually.

"No!" Hermione looked at Tom.

"Then don't break our deal, I get you, all of _you_," He said brushing the hair gently from her neck. Hermione recoiled instantly.

"The werewolf goes first," Tom said slowly, moving away from Hermione. Fear flew through her entire body as his pale hands grabbed the door handles and turned them.

"Stop!" Hermione called. Tom stopped straight away and turned back to the shaking, toffee eyed girl still backed against a wall.

"Yes?"

"You win," She said in a small defeated voice.

"What was that?" Tom said, unable to stop the victorious smiled from gracing his lips.

"I said...you win. Please just don't hurt them." Hermione pleaded. Tom slithered back over to Hermione and grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her into his body.

"You'll stop fighting me?" he growled in her ear. Hermione could only nod. She shivered as his lips found their way back to her neck. Flaming kisses trailed from the nape of her neck up and closer to her lips. He lowered his lips closer to hers, but from reflex she turned away.

"Uh uh," Tom said putting his finger under Hermione's chin and turning her to face him. She forced herself to stay still as his warm lips captured hers. She fought the urge to pull away. And, going against all her brain was screaming at her, she kissed him back. He ran his hot, snake like, tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry. Hermione reluctantly obliged. His tongue wrestled with hers gently, as he slowly pulled Hermione back from the wall and forced her backwards towards the bed. She broke the kiss and turned away.

"Please," she begged feebly.

"A deal's a deal,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_His tongue wrestled with hers gently, as he slowly pulled Hermione back from the wall and forced her backwards towards the bed. She broke the kiss and turned away._

_"Please," she begged feebly._

_"A deal's a deal,"_

_------------------------------------ _

Tom snaked his had around Hermione's waist and pulled her into his warm body. He placed one hand on the bed behind them and slowly lowered them both. Tom nibbled on Hermione's ear, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. She felt Tom smiling and slowly kissing along her jaw line; he reached her lips and hovered above them for a few seconds before once again forcing his lips upon hers. The contact made Hermione's skin crawl, but she still refused to pull back. A warm, long-fingered hand slowly slid up her side and toyed with her coffee brown locks. Then Hermione was shocked as she felt Tom's weight lift from her body. Hope flew through her as she thought maybe it was over, but she was wrong. Tom was standing at the end of the bed, unfastening the pin on his robes. He threw the flowing black cloak to the side and stepped forward, grabbing Hermione's wrist. He pulled Hermione to her feet and spun her around. Hermione gasped as she felt agile fingers flickering over the ribbons on the back of her dress. She tried to move forward, but a muscular arm pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tom's low, silky voice floated to her ear. Hermione whimpered and stood still as Tom continued to unlace her dress. Finally the back was undone and Tom's soft hands slid the sleeves from her arms, kissing her shoulders as he did and the dress gently dropped from her body. Tom hissed his approval. She was wearing black lacy bras and underwear and shaking from head to toe. Tom stepped closer, pressing his body against her.

"Cold my love...Or scared," His voice was a low growl. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she heard Tom laugh. He turned Hermione around and placed her hand on the top button of his black shirt. Hermione knew what he meant, but refused to completely give in to him. She took her hand back and stared up at him with as much hate as she could manage in her fearful state. Tom grinned down at her and undid his own shirt, revealing a muscular, well-built, pale torso. Tom grabbed Hermione's upper arms and pulled her sharply into his body. She shivered as their skin made contact and Tom's hands grabbed her hips, laying her back down on the bed. Hermione's eyes widened as one of Tom's fingers ran along the waistband of her black panties. Unable to take it anymore, Hermione put her hands on Tom's bare chest and tried to push him away. He easily over powered her and pressed his body harder to hers. His hand slid around her waist and down to her thigh. He danced his fingers up and down Hermione's thigh, making her shiver. He was still assaulting her neck with his lips and running one finger up and down Hermione's side. His other hand moved from her thigh and he gently pinched the top of her underwear in his fingers and made to slide them down her legs. Hermione fought back tears and Tom leaned up close to her ear.

"You're going to be mine, Hermione," he whispered seductively. A sudden blood-curdling scream made Hermione jump a little. Tom too jumped and stood up quickly. Hermione let out a small sigh and Tom turned to her, grinning maliciously.

"To be continued, my dearest," Hermione shook. Tom left the room and Hermione was left curled up on the bed, fighting back tears. It was then she realized she could hear voices down the hall. She grabbed a silver dressing gown from the wardrobe, tied the matching ribbon tightly around her waist and crept to the unlocked door. She slowly pulled the door open and peered down the hall. She held back a scream as she saw the figure of a Death Eater lying in the hall in front of Remus and Sirius's door, covered in blood. There were several other Death Eaters around him, a few of which had cuts on their arms and rips in their clothes, and of course Tom stood over the bloody body.

_Oh god please let it be his own blood. _Hermione thought, fearing something had happened to Remus or Sirius.

"Which one did it?" Tom's calm voice broke the silence.

"It was a dog, My Lord," Peter Pettigrew's sniveling voice came next.

"I think I need to have a little talk with our _guests_," Tom stepped towards the pine door and drew his wand.

"No!" Hermione jumped out of the room, fear in every line of her face. Tom turned sharply to Hermione and for a brief moment he looked irritated, but the look was quickly replaced with one of amusement.

"Hermione, if you would," Tom held out his hand and Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but knew she couldn't just let him go in there with Remus and Sirius alone. She walked cautiously into the hall, trying to ignore the leering Death Eaters and stood next to Tom. He waved a casual hand and the Death Eaters dispersed. Without a word Tom pushed the doors open. Hermione gasped, Remus and Sirius were both sitting on the floor, and Remus was tending to several wounds on Sirius's chest and arms. They both looked up when the doors opened and Sirius let out an inhuman growl at the sight of Tom Riddle without a shirt and Hermione in a bathrobe. Remus's eyes narrowed slightly, but he continued to dab at the gashes on Sirius's arms. Before any of them had time to react Tom had pointed his wand at Sirius, who was now writhing in pain, pushing Remus backwards. Hermione ran to Sirius, but Tom grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. Hermione hit the ground and cried out, she tried to get up but fell into unconsciousness. Remus jumped to his feet and stood between Tom and Sirius.

"Ah now this seems familiar," Tom mused, twirling his wand in his long fingers.

"Yes and if I remember you left...it would be a shame to break with tradition," Remus said with a smirk.

"Considering your current position, I would watch your words," Tom warned. Sirius shakily stood up behind Remus, pulling his wand form his robes.

"I'm sure there is a reason you're here," Remus said, trying to sound bored.

"Indeed there is, one of _you_ attacked one of _my_ Death Eaters," Tom said, sounding far more serious. "I'm told it was a dog," His eyes fixed on Remus's.

"Surely you can't be that stupid," Remus laughed. "I'm a werewolf; it's not something you can turn on and off,"

"Then that just leaves the one with the injuries," Tom looked at Sirius.

"It was _your_ little minions who broke the rules. They came in here wanting a duel, we just obliged," Sirius spat. Tom looked over Sirius's wounds, knowing full well that he was telling the truth. Then something occurred to him.

"_We_?" He asked turning to Remus. "You don't look as though you were just in a duel with my Death eaters," Tom cocked an eyebrow.

"They were too...distracted to notice me," Remus said with a cryptic smile.

"Distracted how?"

"None of your business," Sirius hissed. Tom raised his wand again, but stopped as he felt something grab his arm softly. The contact sent a strange feeling through his body, something he hadn't felt before. He turned to see Hermione holding his arm back, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please," She whispered so that only Tom could hear. Hermione could have sworn for a moment his steely gaze softened a little, but if it did it was only for a fraction of a second.

_For Merlin's sake just curse the stupid boy._ Tom growled at himself, wanting to tear his eyes away from Hermione's, but he found himself unable to.

"Fine," he seethed, finally turning back to the two boys. "Explain the dog," he demanded.

"Its four legged animal, usually covered in fur and apparently are very good friends to muggles," Remus started explaining, only stopped by Tom throwing a curse at him. Remus stepped to the side and grinned a little. "Oh, you said _the_ dog, I thought you said _a_ dog," Remus dropped to the ground as Tom hit him the Cruciatus curse. Refusing to scream, Remus convulsed on the stone floor.

"It was me!" Sirius called out, Tom removed the curse, and Remus jumped shakily to his feet, his arms covered in scratches.

"You're an animagus," it wasn't a question.

"Yes,"

"Unregistered I assume,"

"Yes,"

"At such a young age too, how irresponsible,"

"Shove it, Riddle," Sirius snapped. Hermione expected Tom to curse Sirius into last century, but instead he just laughed and clicked his tongue in mock disapproving way.

"Now now, manners," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sorry. Shove it, Mister Riddle," Sirius corrected himself.

"I think I've had enough of you two," The tone in Tom's voice scared Hermione.

"A deal's a deal," Hermione reminded him. Tom hissed in irritation and twisted his arm so that he was now gripping Hermione's wrist. He jerked her closer and spoke in a low, deadly whisper.

"I'll change our _deal_ as much as I please my love," Hermione tried to pull her wrist free, but Tom just gripped it tighter, looking at her with an unnerving predatory gaze. Hermione did feel like a helpless mouse, trapped by a giant poisonous serpent.

"You no good snake," Hermione snapped.

"Thank you," Tom grinned. He pulled Hermione behind him and pointed his wand at Sirius and Remus pointed his wand at Tom.

"You can't curse us both," Remus said in a steely voice.

"Such a naive little werewolf," Tom smiled and suddenly the pine doors flew open, about ten Death Eaters stormed in. Tom turned to the gang of servants. "Have fun," With that he pulled Hermione out the door and closed it behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_"You can't curse us both," Remus said in a steely voice. _

_"Such a naive little werewolf," Tom smiled and suddenly the pine doors flew open, about ten Death Eaters stormed in. Tom turned to the gang of servants. "Have fun," With that he pulled Hermione out the door and closed it behind them._

Dumbledore stood over his pensive, placing the tip of his wand to his temple and drawing out a long silver stand. As it fell into the shiny bowl Remus Lupin's face swirled to the surface.

"You just had to stay," The old man sighed with a small smile. Next Sirius's face appeared. "And of course _you_ would stay," he muttered with a little chuckle. Sirius, James and Remus had always been brave and selfless, perfect Gryffindors. Sirius and James in particular had always embodied the adventurous side of typical Gryffindors. Very little could contain the two boys when they had one of their seemingly brilliant ideas, save for Remus Lupin. The timid, polite, good natured boy earned the respect of James and Sirius the day they met. And he alone could control his Gryffindor friends...sometimes. Remus's face swirled up again just as James Potter entered the office.

"Professor, I...Remus," he said, seeing the image of his best friend.

"I was just thinking Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly, not turning around.

"About Remus, sir?"

"Remus and Sirius actually," Dumbledore turned around and leant on the pedestal holding his pensive. "You're worried too," He wasn't asking a question. James laughed a little and looked into the old man's twinkling ice blue eyes.

"I'm always worried about Sirius, he never knows how far is too far," James smiled thinking of his adventurous friend. "But it's a new feeling being worried about Remus,"

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I would think, considering his condition, you would constantly be worried about young Mr. Lupin,"

"Well when we first found out we were very worried, but we soon realized that it takes more than turning into a werewolf to bother Remus Lupin," James said, his smile growing. "He would come back after ever full moon looking tired, scratched up and bruised, but not once did he complain. Not even when he got detention for not doing homework due the day after his transformation," James laughed. "He just sort of took it in his stride and went on with life...nothing seemed to shake him,"

"Do you think this will shake him?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Not a chance," James shook his head. "I remember one night Sirius, Remus, Peter and I snuck out aaaand---," James cut himself off and grinned guiltily.

"No surprise, Mr. Potter please continue," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

"We went out and sat by the lake, completely forgetting about the giant squid I might add, Sirius and I were playing with a snitch I..._borrowed_ from the Quidditch shed, Peter was just watching and Remus had his nose buried in a book. The snitch went into the lake and a huge tentacle followed it out, Sirius and I thought it was pretty funny so we were fighting it off, but then a few more followed it out and we got overwhelmed. Peter of course ran away as soon as the first tentacle came out, but Remus was just sitting against a tree...reading," James grinned a little.

"Sounds accurate," Dumbledore nodded.

"Sirius finally yelled at Remus to help...he didn't even look up from his book, he just raised his wand, pointed it at the tentacles and froze them and the lake," James said, clicking his fingers. "Just like that,"

"Very calm young man," Dumbledore smiled.

"Always, but damn scary when he is angry,"

"I must admit I have never seen Mr. Lupin angered,"

"I've only seen him mad once and that was at a Slytherin Beater who hit a bludger purposely towards Sirius during a game...he was terrifying," James actually shivered a little.

"I imagine Mr. Black was slightly displeased also,"

"He was in shock at seeing Remus mad to be too angry at the time, but later on he was livid," James nodded.

"Mr. Black is another brave soul,"

"Brave and foolhardy, I think that's why we got along so well to begin with...we're very alike," James and Dumbledore laughed.

"Unfortunately, for all of their skill and bravery Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black need help,"

As soon as the door closed Hermione wrenched her arm free of Riddle's grasp. She glared at the handsome, dark haired boy.

"You're nothing but a liar and a cheat," Hermione spat.

"You expected different from a Slytherin?" Tom asked casually. Hermione found no answer, he was right she shouldn't have been surprised at him going back on their deal, but she was. Some small part of him seemed almost human at times and Hermione knew she had been foolish in thinking he was capable of keeping a promise.

"No, I guess I didn't," Hermione admitted quietly.

"Ah, but you did," Tom said smiling in realization. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under Tom's searching gaze. He laughed and leant against the wall behind him, eyeing Hermione closely. "Why is that I wonder," he mused.

"I believe that everyone has a little good in them, but you proved me wrong," Hermione quickly thought, refusing to tell him the real reason was she thought he was human deep down.

"You're lying to me again Hermione," Tom spoke in an almost sing-song voice. Hermione avoided Tom's gaze and tried to clear her mind, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he tried to look in her mind. She removed all thoughts of Tom, his behavior at dinner and any idea that he had a human side. She finally looked into his dark, stormy eyes and a strange smile crept across his lips.

"Brave girl, purposely blocking your mind from the Dark Lord...very risky,"

"Only if he found out," Hermione said with her own smug little smirk.

"And if he did?" Tom asked with raised eyebrows.

"Denial is usually the best way to go in that case," Hermione shrugged casually.

"Ah, but if he knew you were lying?" Hermione went to answer, but was cut off by a pained cry coming from Remus and Sirius's room. Hermione flinched and made a small move towards the door, but Tom stepped in front of it.

"I don't think so my love," He said in a soft voice.

"You can't just let your Death Eaters kill them," Hermione pleaded.

"I have no intention of killing them just yet,"

"Then why...,"

"For punishment...and sport," Tom said with a nasty grin.

"You really are a Slytherin," Hermione looked at him with disgust.

"And you, my love," Tom said taking a few striding steps forward, forcing Hermione back away from the pine doors. "Are a true Gryffindor,"

"And proud," Hermione hissed. Tom grinned and moved to place his hand on Hermione's hip, but she recoiled and stepped away. "Don't you dare touch me,"

"Have you forgotten my dear...I already have," Tom's eyes ran over Hermione's body that was barely concealed by the slinky silk robe and his lips curled into his trademark charming smile. Hermione shivered at the memory and noticed how Tom was looking at her. She tied the robe tighter and turned on her heal to go back to her room. She was stopped in her tracks by the tip of a wand pressed lightly into her back. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she heard Tom chuckling behind her.

"One other thing you should know," Hermione felt Tom lean forward and his lips brushed her ear lightly. "Never turn your back on a Slytherin," Hermione shuddered and jumped as Tom's hand came around to rest of her flat stomach, forcing her backwards into his warm, shirtless body. She could feel Tom's muscular chest through the thin material of her dressing gown and could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Tom whispered a spell under his breath and Hermione felt his other hand on the neck of her robe. His wand remained on her back as he slowly slipped Hermione's robe to one side, revealing one shoulder. He softly bit the tender skin where Hermione's shoulder joined with her neck. She whimpered a little in pain and tried to get away. Tom's hand remained on her stomach and once again she found herself trying to ignore Tom's impressive physique. He kissed lightly down her neck and across her shoulder. Hermione shuddered under his delicate, yet forceful touch. She felt Tom smile against the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I love the effect I have on you," he whispered huskily.

"Repulsion?" Hermione spat through clenched teeth. Tom laughed and kissed Hermione's ear.

"Pure, unadulterated...fear," He whispered slowly. Hermione gasped a little. Once again he was right, she was afraid. Afraid of what he could and would do to her, given the chance. He radiated power and control and he knew all too well that Hermione could not fight him off. Tom felt Hermione trying to pull away from him again. He grasped Hermione's hip, making her flinch.

"Going somewhere, my love?"

"Away from you," Hermione hissed.

"You wound me,"

"Don't tempt me,"

"That sharp tongue of yours will only find you trouble, my dear," Tom's grip on Hermione's waist tightened. She bit her lip to hold in a cry of pain, but Tom knew he was hurting her. Out of reflex Hermione put her hand on Tom's, trying to pry it from her aching hip. She didn't budge it even a centimeter, she guessed Tom was smirking.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, faking concern.

"Not at all," Hermione snapped defiantly. Tom chuckled and gripped harder still, this time Hermione couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Hermione tried to keep her voice steady. Pain suddenly through the other side of her body as Tom grasped her other hip in his vice like grip. She cried out and felt her legs go a little weak.

"You're still lying to me Hermione," Tom laughed a little, enjoying this little game they were playing, knowing only too well he would win. "Now tell me the truth...am I hurting you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, unable to take the pain anymore.

"Pardon?"

"Yes," Hermione said louder and Tom's grip slowly loosened. She stepped forward quickly and finally out of Tom's arms. She turned around to face him and his wand, which was floating in mid air, where her back had been. She placed a gentle hand on her hip, knowing there would be a bruise there later. She looked up at Tom, who was smiling at her and putting his wand in his back pocket. Another cry came from the other side of the pine doors. Hermione's expression immediately softened.

"Please," she said in a small voice, holding Tom's piercing gaze. "Please, stop them,"

"They must be punished, my love," Tom said smirking.

"They've been punished enough," Hermione's voice dripped with desperation. Tom cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the pine doors.

"Alright," he said casually. Tom walked to the doors and opened them lazily. "Enough," that was all it took and the ten Death Eaters filed out, Hermione couldn't hold back a little smile as every single one of Voldemorts servants came out with some kind of injury. Three were sporting blood noses and various scratches and bruises, five were walking lopsided and clutching various body parts, one had to be supported by a couple of other Death Eaters as he had a broken leg and the last two came out holding broken arms. Tom looked at them in disgust as they paused in front of him.

"Two teenage wizards...Two teenage wizards and you come out looking like this," Tom seethed. They all hung their head sin shame. "Get out of my sight, I'll deal with each of you later," All ten limped and sidled away from their irritated master. Tom closed the doors and turned back to Hermione.

"Something tells me it wasn't my friends who were punished," Hermione couldn't hide the laughter in her voice. An evil sneer crossed Tom's lips.

"I wouldn't be so certain," he said. Hermione's smile dropped and her heart followed suit.

"They're not...they're not," she stuttered.

"Dead?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is...There chapter I recieved many threatening e-mails and comments concerning whether or not Remus and Sirius would live to see Chapter 19 lol. Did Remus and Sirius die?...Find out ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19**

_"Something tells me it wasn't my friends who were punished," Hermione couldn't hide the laughter in her voice. An evil sneer crossed Tom's lips._

_"I wouldn't be so certain," he said. Hermione's smile dropped and her heart followed suit._

_"They're not...they're not," she stuttered. _

_"Dead?" _**(AN: Got to admit it was a good cliffhanger!)**

Hermione couldn't speak; she just shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. Remus and Sirius couldn't be dead, they were alive, they had to be alive.

"They can't be," Hermione croaked.

"See for yourself," Tom stepped out of the way and Hermione very slowly crept closer to the door. Tom's smile hadn't moved as he watched the trembling girl move closer. Her eyes were wide with fear and all colour had gone from her face, she was now paler than Tom. Hermione stopped just short of the door, her heart thumping in her throat.

"I...I...I can't," Hermione whispered. Tom reached out and Hermione was too dazed to move away. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he slowly pulled her forward. She resisted a little, but in truth she wanted to see, she had to know. Finally she reached the open door she looked down and took a deep breath. She slowly raised her gaze and took in the scene before her. Hermione screamed and ran into the room. Furniture had been upturned, blood was splattered on the floor and some on the walls and several strips of clothing were scattered around the room. But Hermione was not paying attention to the messy state of the room, she was focusing on the two immobile figures, one lying in the middle of the floor and the other slightly propped up against the side wall.

"No," Hermione whispered faintly. She ran to the figure propped up against the wall to her side and dropped down next to it. Long, black, slightly blood stained hair was sprayed across a semi-tanned, handsome face. There was a large burn up his right arm and his shirt looked as though it had been slashed. Hermione raised a shaking hand and brushed the hair from his face, tears streaked down her angelic face.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault, you should never have been here. You should have been at school with James and Remus, terrorizing Snape," Hermione said quietly. "I'm so sorry...You'll always be my hero Sirius," Hermione ran a warm, delicate hand down the side of Sirius's face and gently kissed his forehead. Hermione stood up, shaking and looked at the second, stationary body in the centre of the room. She sat down next to him; the figure was tall and lean, lying on his side slightly curled up. Remus's soft brown and grey hair was lying across his closed eyes and his limbs were unnaturally rigid. Tears rolled from Hermione's eyes and splashed on Remus's chest. Hermione picked up Remus's hand, which was also strangely stiff and held it to her cheek. She just stared at Remus's soft, kind, intelligent face. There was a long line of blood streaked down the left side of his face, originating from a deep cut just above his eyebrow.

"You didn't deserve this, you never deserved this," she whimpered. "This only happened because you tried to save me...and I couldn't even do the same for you," Hermione kissed the back of his hand and dropped it carefully back at his side. "I love you Remus...I think I always have," Hermione leant down and pressed her lips gently against Remus's unresponsive ones. She stayed there for a few seconds, before standing back up. She just stood there looking between the two heroic boys. She heard Tom clear his throat, still leaning in the doorway. She spun around and glared at him.

"You said you weren't going to kill them!" Hermione cried, all of her emotion welling up.

"I know," Tom smirked.

"They did nothing to deserve this!"

"I wouldn't say nothing, they did invade my home without permission and attacked my followers," Tom tried to reason, almost jokingly.

"How are you any better?" Hermione retorted. "You had me taken from school without permission and attacked my friends,"

"Hmmmm...I guess there are a lot of similarities," Tom nodded casually.

"You just killed two innocent boys, how can you be so calm?" Hermione yelled.

"No one is truly innocent Hermione,"

"Don't give me that! They never killed anyone, never lied or cheated to gain power...they tried to save me," Hermione's voice grew quieter at her last words.

"Tried and failed it would seem," Tom said, sounding amused.

"You no good, heartless, pathetic---," Hermione cut herself off and turned sharply back to Remus. She looked at him for a few seconds, frowning. The walked back over to Sirius. She grabbed his hand and found it to be as stiff as Remus's. She stood up sharply and slowly pulled her wand from her robe pocket. She pointed a shaking hand at Sirius chest.

"_Renervate,"_ Sirius's eyes flew open and he coughed roughly. Hermione looked down at him in amazement; she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him. Sirius was shocked but hugged Hermione anyway.

"What happened?" he asked sounding dazed. Hermione was crying again, but with an entirely different emotion.

"I...I thought you were dead," Hermione laughed, wiping her eyes.

"No love, last thing I remember was being stunned," Sirius said, rubbing his burnt arm.

"That means...Remus," Hermione whispered, getting up and kneeling next to Remus. Sirius stood up weakly and dropped down next to Hermione looking at his friends slightly blood streaked face. "Please let this work," Hermione pleaded quietly, pressing her wand into Remus's chest gently. "_Renervate,"_ Remus's body glowed as Sirius's had, but his eyes did not spring open and he did not cough himself into awareness. He just continued to lay there, not moving, not speaking...but breathing.

"He's breathing," Sirius whispered incredulously.

"He's alive," Hermione sounded just as shocked. Finally Remus's grayish-blue eyes fluttered open. He looked around, slowly, calmly and almost calculatingly. He laid eyes on Hermione and Sirius looking over him and he smiled kindly.

"Long time no see," He said, sitting up slowly. Before Hermione could throw her arms around Remus too, his arms had closed around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. He held Hermione tightly; she smiled and moved closer into his arms.

"I thought...I thought I'd never see you again," Hermione said, fighting back more tears.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Remus smiled, reluctantly letting Hermione go.

"Try as we might," Sirius's voice came from behind Hermione. Remus looked at his best friend and laughed. Sirius shuffled forward and hugged his placid friend. "You scared me, Moony," Sirius whispered.

"I get my kicks where I can," Remus whispered back. Sirius laughed and let Remus go. Their strange reunion was interrupted by the sound of Tom yawning, still in place in the doorway. Hermione was on her feet in a flash, her cinnamon brow eyes dancing with flames.

"You knew," she said in a low voice.

"Of course I did, so did you,"

"What?"

"I told you I wouldn't kill them yet, you reminded me of that yourself," Tom smirked smugly.

"You didn't tell me they hadn't been killed," Hermione protested.

"I didn't tell you they _had_ either," Tom's grin now resembled that of a Cheshire cat.

"You let me think that they were dead," Hermione said slowly in a shocked voice, motioning to the two boys behind her. "Just so that you could play your little game?"

"Something wrong with that, my love?" Tom asked, unable to hide the shadow of a laugh behind his voice. Hermione just looked at him as though he were from another planet. Tom took advantage of the silence and stood up straight, looking at the two boys.

"Time for dogs to go to bed," he said condescendingly.

"Off you go then," Remus said coolly from his spot on the floor.

"Ah a witty werewolf, how charming," Tom sneered. Remus smiled back sweetly and Sirius let out a growl worthy of his dog form. Tom just continued to grin and once again clicked his fingers, raising Hermione from the ground and to his side.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Hermione muttered as Tom's hand captured her wrist. Tom just ignored her, pulling her out of the room and leaving a growling Sirius and frowning Remus.

Hermione wrestled in Tom's iron grip as he pulled her back inside her own chambers. Tom threw her forward violently and she staggered slightly but remained on her feet.

"You're making things hard for me Hermione," He said in a voice of deadly calm.

"How sad," Hermione shot back.

"I have tried to reason with you, _influence_ you and so far you have reciprocated with nothing but defiance," Tom's eyes were flashing and Hermione could have sworn there were flecks of scarlet in his normally dark blue eyes.

"What did you expect?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "That I'd fall head over heals for you and just go along with everything you asked of me? I refuse to believe you could be that stupid,"

"I expected you to realize what crossing me would mean for you," he said slowly, making Hermione's insides grow slightly colder.

"Oh believe me I know exactly what it could mean for me, the question is...do I care?" Hermione smiled a little. Hermione knew she cared, she cared a lot, but if it came right down to it as a Gryffindor she would gladly sacrifice herself to stop Voldemort gaining any extra power so early or avoiding the Potters and remaining in power for decades to come.

"I'm sure you do...but it would be in your typical pathetic Gryffindor nature to sacrifice yourself for the so called _greater good_," Tom spat out the words as though they were poison.

"Got it in one Riddle," Hermione said.

"The problem is...I have absolutely no intention of killing you, far too easy," Tom grinned lecherously. "I like a challenge,"

"Good, because you've got one," Tom laughed and took a few large strides forward, Hermione immediately retreated.

"Yes I can see just how challenging you are," he smirked. Hermione glared back at him and cursed herself for being caught off guard. Tom just continued to stare at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Tom asked, holding out a pale hand.

"I'd rather give you a kiss goodbye," Hermione retorted.

"Sharp tongue," Tom stepped forward, but Hermione shot to the side.

"Not again," she said, looking worried. Tom faked a look of offence.

"Goodnight my love," Tom said and with one last charming smile at Hermione, he left and locked the door behind him. Hermione sighed and slumped down on her bed, dropping her head into her hands. She shivered, only just realizing how cold she was in her thin silver robe. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She savored the cleansing feeling of the warm water running over her, sore, milky skin. She looked down at her hips and frowned as there were two large, finger-shaped bruises on each one. Her wrists were bruised and her entire body ached. She turned the water off, toweled her hair and transfigured the robe into a long, spaghetti-strap, silver night gown. She climbed gingerly into the bed and had to admit it felt good to rest her head on a soft pillow. Despite her scared, worried and angry state, Hermione was also exhausted. It didn't take long before her eyes very slowly bobbed closed and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Remus was sitting in front of the fireplace, the red of the flames dancing over his handsome face. His mind had been going a hundred miles and hour since Tom and Hermione had left. Sirius was exhausted and, after being healed by Remus, went to sleep. Remus sighed and stood up, turning to look at his sleeping friend. A small smile crept across the young boys lips. For all of his strength and rebellious spirit Sirius looked strangely innocent when he slept. The smiled faded from Remus's face and he nodded determinately.

_You don't need to be here._ Remus thought, pulling his wand from his pocket. Remus climbed on the large bed, stepping carefully so he didn't wake Sirius. Putting his wand between his teeth, Remus gripped the bottom of the window above the bed and wrenched it open. Sirius stirred slightly and Remus held his breath, watching. He didn't wake and Remus steadied his stance and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Sirius, muscular form rose from the bed and hovered in front of Remus. "I'm sorry Padfoot," Remus sighed and guided Sirius out the window and into the cold night air, miraculously he did not wake. Remus sent his friends' body floating down to the Keepers Shed near the back of the garden. He managed to get Sirius to the door before he woke. Sirius looked dazed at first before looking around frantically, catching eyes with his placid, kind-faced werewolf friend. Not daring to yell Sirius just stared, wide eyed at Remus. Remus couldn't read his expression from so far away, but could guess what it was. He swallowed his guilt and floated Sirius in the open window, finally removing the charm and hoping that his friend wouldn't be so stubborn as to refuse escape. Remus waited, when he saw no sign of Sirius he smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing the window and climbing off the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and readied his wand as three Death Eaters and Tom Riddle stormed in. His dark eyes darted around the room and finally stopped on Remus, he fixed the deceivingly placid boy with a knowing glare. Remus grinned rebelliously and spoke in a defiant voice.

"You're too late,"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Three Death Eaters and Tom Riddle stormed in. His dark eyes darted around the room and finally stopped on Remus, he fixed the deceivingly placid boy with a knowing glare. Remus grinned rebelliously and spoke in a defiant voice. _

_"You're too late,"_

Remus knew from Tom's cold, flashing eyes that he was in for some serious pain, but he didn't care he knew Sirius was safe now and that was all he wanted.

"So I see," Tom said in a low, threatening tone.

"Do you want me to kill him my lord?" A deep voice came from one of the Death Eaters. Tom looked Remus up and down, sizing him up.

"No, death is far too quick," Tom said with a nasty grin. Remus didn't falter under his demanding glare; the young boy held his ground up against the darkest wizard the world had ever seen. "I want you to make him hurt so bad he will wish he was transforming into his hairy little counterpart," Remus smirked back at Tom.

"Do what you want, he still got out...he beat you,"

"Your friend is no great hero, he was levitated out a window by a werewolf...hardly a daring and calculated escape," Tom mocked.

"But an escape none the less," Remus retorted. Tom hissed and turned to the three Death Eaters behind him.

"Keep his quiet or the girl will find out and cause more problems," he ordered. Without a single glance back at Remus, he left the room just in time to hear a silencing charm on the werewolf. Tom sighed and leant against the door. One of the boys had escaped and this created all new issues for the younger looking Dark Lord. His beautiful hostage was being very uncooperative, albeit intriguing and his other hostage was starting to pose a possible threat. Tom laughed to himself.

_A threat, a seventeen year old werewolf a threat to Lord Voldemort._ Tom shook the idea out of his head and started down the hall to his chambers, pausing outside Hermione's door. He thought about unlocking it, knowing she would be asleep by now and vulnerable to an "attack". He finally decided against it, wanting Hermione to be well rested and at her best for the inevitable battles of wit to come. He went into his room and showered, he was lost in thought as the warm water ran over his rippling muscles. As vain as it was, Tom couldn't deny he liked being in his nineteen-year-old body. He also thought about the strange effect having Hermione there was having on him. Tom could think of nothing else but her silky curls, her beautiful eyes that could be warm and happy one moment then cold and threatening the next. He found his mind constantly replaying their verbal jousts over and over, loving every second of it. And of course he thought about how her soft, milky-white skin felt beneath his hands and the feeling that he got throughout his entire body when he kissed those rosy lips of hers. Tom dried himself off, changed into a pair of black sweat pants and climbed into his black, silk covered bed. Hermione's face swirled before his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with a smile.

Hermione awoke the next morning, hoping against hope that she would be in her red, four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorms. No such luck, she sighed as she looked around the gothic room she was trapped in. She brushed a few curls from her face and slipped gracefully from under the covers. She slid her nightgown off and once again was forced to transfigure it. Hermione pulled on the new jeans and silver tank top, she looked in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a flattering ponytail. She decided that she wanted to go see Remus and Sirius, but knew she couldn't get out of the room if Tom didn't unlock the door. Before she had to figure out how to get through the locked door, she heard a turning key.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione laughed quietly to herself. The door creaked open and Tom walked in, dressed in plain black pants and a black turtle-neck sweater. Hermione hated to admit it, but he did dress really well.

"Good morning my love, I trust you slept well," He said smiling and casually walking forward.

"Well enough," Hermione said shifting slightly away. "I wondered if I could go see my friends," Hermione said nervously. To her surprise Tom was smiling in an oddly triumphant way.

"Of course," he said, motioning to the open door. Hermione eyed his suspiciously for a second, but decided that if it meant she got to see Sirius and Remus she didn't care what his motives were. Hermione walked past Tom and into the hall. She waited for Tom to unlock the pine door and throw them open. She stepped in the room and wondered for a second where they were. There was no sign of them, until Hermione saw a lump under the bed covers. Hermione walked quickly up the bed. She pulled the covers gently back and nearly screamed. Remus was lying on the bed, bruised, cut and bleeding.

"Remus," Hermione gasped. She ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "Please...please wake up," Remus was alive, but unconscious. Hermione looked at the spell-burns all up and down his arms, the bruises on his face and the numerous cuts all over his body.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione whispered heatedly.

"_I_ did nothing, my Death Eaters however...," Tom trailed off.

"Why?" Hermione stared at him with cold eyes.

"It seems the werewolf found a way to get your other little friend out of the manor," Tom explained, purposely sounding bored. Hermione's eyes widened and Tom saw a glint of hope in the toffee brown orbs.

"Siri----He got out?" She asked, stopping herself just in time to keep Sirius's name a secret.

"Yes, last night," Tom nodded. "So I felt it only fit that your other little friend be punished,"

"They could have killed him!"

"But they didn't," Tom pointed out condescendingly. "Now we should let him rest,"

"I'm not leaving him,"

"It wasn't a request," Tom's voice was deadly calm. Hermione knew she had lost this one. She leant down and kissed Remus on the forehead, brushing the hair from his face.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, finally turning from her injured friend. She walked towards Tom, her brain screaming at her to curse him with every step she took. She walked straight past him and into the hall and down to her room. She walked into her red and black room and turned to close the doors, only to find herself stopped by Tom's hand on the door. She looked up at him curiously and Tom pulled the door back open.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" His silky voice matched his charming smile.

"Trying to close the door, but you're hand is making it difficult," Hermione flashed a fake smile back. Tom laughed and leant in closer to Hermione.

"We have some business to attend to," he said softly.

"Business?" Hermione couldn't hide the fear in her voice and the shiver that flew down her spine when she thought of his hands on her again.

"A little matter of you and my future,"

"Oh...that business," Hermione's heart plummeted.

"Yes my dear, now if you will follow me," Tom motioned down the hall. Hermione just looked at him for a few moments not wanting to go anywhere with Tom, but in the end she had no choice. She sighed and stepped out of the room, then jumped as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Hermione looked at the strong, pale arm and then up at Tom. She pulled away from him, only to have his grip tighten exactly where the finger shaped bruises were on her hips. She flinched and stopped trying to move away. Tom smiled and led her down the hall and, much to Hermione's dismay, straight into his chambers. He opened the giant, emerald encrusted doors to reveal a purely Slytherin room. All of the furniture was black, green or silver and serpents were carved, placed or painted everywhere.

"Subtle," Hermione muttered. She was sure she heard Tom stifle a laugh as he led her to a large black armchair with emerald green rims on the arms and back. She sat down and Tom stood in front of her.

"This is how it's going to work," he said finally. "I'm going to ask you a question, answer me correctly and your life here will be so much easier...lie to me and I will be forced to punish you, do we have an understanding?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione shot back.

"Not really,"

"Then yes, we have a _forced_ understanding,"

"The best kind," Tom grinned and leant forward, bracing himself by placing a hand on each arm of the chair, blocking Hermione in. She shifted uncomfortably and moved as far back in the seat as she could. "First question...,"

"Oh joy,"

"What year are you from?"

"1999,"

"Am I still in power?" Hermione knew this question would come up quickly, but she was reluctant to answer it.

"You still have followers and most witches and wizards won't speak your name," Hermione skirted. Tom cocked an eyebrow and leant in a little closer.

"You're dodging the question," He said, sounding oddly amused.

"I am not," Hermione tried to sound offended. Tom closed in, putting his lips next to Hermione's ear.

"I don't want to hurt you Hermione," his voice made her shudder.

"I didn't lie to you," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes or no, am I still in power in your time?" He asked, moving back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"I...I don't know," Hermione cursed herself for not thinking faster.

"Now you are lying to me Hermione," Tom warned.

"I'm not,"

"_Crucio," _He muttered, still smiling. Hermione suddenly felt as though she had been thrown into a pit of needles, pins and knives. She writhed in pain, still blocked in her chair by Tom's body. She curled up tightly and tried hard not to scream, but let out a loud whimper as tears streaked down her cheeks. Finally the feeling left her body and she was left panting in the chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I didn't want to do that," Tom whispered sweetly near her ear. Hermione pulled away and wiped the tears form her face and Tom chuckled softly. "I'm going to ask you again...Am I still in power in your time?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, clenching her teeth. Her honey brown eyes erupted with tears again and Tom cast another Crucio curse on her. She twisted in the armchair in agony. When she finally felt the pain leave her now aching muscles, Hermione realized she had slipped down the chair and closer to Tom. She immediately sat back up and moved away as her muscles screamed in protest.

"Give me an honest answer Hermione," Tom cooed.

"I don't know," Hermione prepared herself for the pain, but strangely enough it didn't come. She looked up at Tom's dancing eyes and frowned.

"Strong girl...so pain won't work," Tom said, leaning dangerously close to the cornered Hermione. "What about pleasure?" Hermione didn't have time to protest before Tom's lips stole hers. She squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away, but had no where to move to. One of Tom's hands moved from the arm of the chair and slid up her thigh. Hermione squirmed under his touch and tried to pry his hand off. Tom pulled away from Hermione's unresponsive lips and smiled at her.

"Get your hand off me," Hermione said, her voice shaking.

"Answer me honestly," Tom said smiling.

"I did I told you I don't know," Hermione insisted. Tom's other hand grabbed onto Hermione's waist and he pulled her forward on the chair. She tried to resist, but Tom was far stranger than her.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, his eyes searching hers. Hermione knew he didn't buy her lies and never would, but she couldn't tell Tom what had happened with Harry, James and Lily. It was then she realized, she didn't have to. She hated herself for not thinking of it sooner. Hermione hid her smile and quickly exchanged it for an upset face.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Good girl," Tom purred deeply. "Now answer the question,"

"Yes," Hermione said, sounding on the verge of tears. She congratulated her own acting skills.

"I am still in power?"

"Yes,"

"Is Albus Dumbledore still alive?" Tom asked next. Hermione thought quickly if saying yes would put Dumbledore in any extra danger. She decided it wouldn't really and there was no point in lying.

"Yes,"

"Is he still at Hogwarts?"

"Yes,"

"As a teacher?"

"No," Hermione could hide her grin this time. Tom hadn't moved his hand from Hermione's waist and thigh and knelt down in front her.

"He isn't a Hogwarts teacher, but is still at Hogwarts...So the old fool finally became Headmaster?" Tom asked looking irritated.

"Best there has ever been," Hermione said proudly.

"I'd admire your loyalty my dear, but it would be wiser to save you compliments for the person who has you held captive," Tom said suggestively.

"I would if the person holding me captive deserved any compliments,"

"How I love that sharp tongue of yours," Tom rose quickly and stopped a few centimeters short of Hermione's lips. He smiled at the shocked look in her eyes and moved his hand up her thigh and to her waist. Hermione tried to wriggle free.

"Let go of me," she demanded, grabbing his forearms and trying to pull them away. Tom didn't respond straight away, instead his eyes traveled over Hermione's body slowly and a seductive smile graced his lips.

"I think that's enough questioning for today," Tom said finally.

"Good," Hermione made to get up, but Tom didn't move meaning she was now closer to him, while he still had hold of her hips. "Move, please," she said looking away form him.

"I'm fine here thank you," Tom said laughing. Hermione sighed and pushed Tom away. He laughed and watched the annoyed Hermione walk past him and to the door. "I don't remember dismissing you, my love," he called after her.

"I don't remember asking permission," Hermione grabbed the door handle and pulled, but it didn't move even slightly. "Open the door,"

"No,"

"You're done with your questioning and now I would like to go and sit with my friend," Hermione said, fighting back the tears that were generated by the very thought of poor Remus beaten and unconscious. Hermione jumped a little as Tom stepped behind her, running his hands up her arms.

"He'll be fine without you for a while," he stepped even closer. "Stay here...with me," He breathed.

"No...stop," Hermione trembled. "Please, just unlock the door,"

"Oh, I will," Tom spun Hermione around and placed one hand on the small of her back and placed a finger under her chin. "After,"

"No," Hermione pulled her chin away and Tom hissed. She looked him square in the eyes.

"Insolent lioness," Tom growled, gripping Hermione's upper arm tightly.

"Sadistic serpent," Hermione hissed back.

"I'm glad you noticed," Tom smiled and threw Hermione back onto a couch that matched the armchair. She landed with a soft thud and tried to sit up, but found herself once again trapped by Tom's arms. She had expected this and kicked out, knocking Tom off the couch and onto the ground. Hermione jumped up off the chair, knowing damn well that she had nowhere to go. Tom got quickly to his feet and drew his wand and, before Hermione had a chance to get hers, he summoned it. He caught the wand as it flew towards him and threw it to the side. He adopted a wolfish grin and suddenly pointed his wand at the wide-eyed girl.

"_Crucio,"_ Hermione doubled over and dropped to the ground, twitching and a writhing through the pain. She didn't see Tom stalk closer and kneel down next to her, watching as she curled up, clenching her teeth. Hermione refused to scream but let out a loud sigh as the pain finally disappeared. She lay panting on the floor, too sore and tired to move. Tom brushed a few soft curls from her face, but Hermione's entire body was still aching otherwise she might have seen the strange...almost caring look in his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Hermione refused to scream but let out a loud sigh as the pain finally disappeared. She lay panting on the floor, too sore and tired to move. Tom brushed a few soft curls from her face, but Hermione's entire body was still aching otherwise she might have seen the strange...almost caring look in his eyes._

----------------------------------------------_  
_

Tom slipped a hand under Hermione's neck and lifted her lips to his. Pictures of Remus swam through Hermione's mind as she felt a warm pair of lips make contact with hers. With the image of Remus's kind, smiling face in front of her, Hermione kissed back. Tom was a little surprised at first, but soon realized that Hermione was in a daze and probably didn't know what she was doing. Her lips slowly parted for him as their tongues gently danced together. Hermione raised a delicate hand and ran it through Tom's shiny black hair as Tom put his hand behind Hermione, pulling her up onto his lap, his grip strong and possessive. Hermione placed her hand on a broad, muscular shoulder as a strong hand pulled her closer to a warm body. She let out a soft moan as the lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck to her shoulder. Tom planned on taking full advantage of Hermione's temporarily disorientated state. Warm tingles went through his body wherever she touched him. She lolled her head to one side, letting Tom (who she thought was Remus) kiss further up her neck.

"Remus," Hermione breathed lightly. The name made Tom stop and let out a low growl. The sound seemed to snap Hermione out of her daze; she blinked several times and quickly realized whose arms she was in. Hermione tried to free herself of Tom's grip, but he held her on his lap.

"His name's Remus is it?" Tom asked dangerously. Hermione didn't answer she just continued to struggle in Tom's arms, much to his amusement. "Finally a name to go with the muzzle," Hermione glared at him. Tom just continued to smile, enjoying the sensation of having Hermione in his arms.

"Let me go," Hermione finally said. Tom cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't have a problem with me holding you a few minutes ago,"

"That's because I thought you were Remus," she spat.

"Well if that works for you...," Tom smirked, grabbing Hermione's forearm and bringing her closer. She put her hand on his chest and pushed away, Tom chuckled. "Why fight this?"

"Just let me go,"

"Whatever you want," Tom slowly released Hermione and she stood up quickly, moving away from Tom.

"Please open the door," she said not looking at him.

"Of course," The doors creaked open with a wave of Tom's hand. Hermione walked straight for them, but was stopped by an arm blocking the doorway. She looked up at Tom, who advanced quickly, trapping Hermione against the wall. His other arm stopped her from moving away and he leant in close, his lips lightly brushing her ear.

"But soon you will stop resisting, you'll give into temptation and join me," he whispered deeply, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Never," she hissed.

"Oh Hermione," Tom brushed a few of her curls form her shoulder and laughed quietly. "You're going to fold, you won't be able to resist my call. You are going to give in to me and...You will be mine," Hermione gasped and stared at Tom for a few seconds before ducking under his arm and running down the hall. Tom watched her, smiling.

Hermione ran into her room and dropped onto the soft bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to make sense of the millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

_Join him? What did he mean by join him? Resist his call? I have got to get out of here!_ Hermione thought, fiddling with a lock of her hair. It was then she realized she hadn't seen Remus yet. She jumped up and ran out of her room and to the pine door next to it. She turned the handle and was surprised to find it was unlocked. Hermione slowly pushed the door open, stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked quickly up to Remus and started down at his peaceful face. She smiled and ran her hand down his face gently, he slowly shifted and his eyes fluttered open. Hermione gasped and she rested her warm hand on his face.

"Hey," she whispered. Remus smiled and very shakily raised his hand to Hermione's.

"Hi...What are you doing here?" Remus asked, taking Hermione's hand from his face and holding it firmly in his.

"I just wanted to...to make sure you were alright," Hermione fought back tears looking at his battered state. Remus must have noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," A few tears spilt free.

"For what?" Remus held Hermione's hand tighter, holding her gaze.

"You're only here because of me," she whispered, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Hermione," Remus's voice had a kind honestly to it. "If there was ever anything worth suffering and fighting this hard for...it's you," Hermione beamed at Remus. He slowly sat himself up in the bed and motioned for Hermione to sit with him. She sat next to him on the bed and her entire body tingled warmly as a gentle, yet strong arm wrapped around her waist. Hermione sighed, she suddenly felt safer than she ever had. She leant back a little and rested against Remus's firm chest.

"I'm going to get you out of here Hermione...I promise," Remus purred in her ear.

"I know you will," Hermione turned just enough so that she was facing Remus. He put his free hand behind her neck and slowly leant closer. Remus looked into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes and smiled. His soft lips reached Hermione's. Her whole body shivered, not with repulsion and fear like she did with Tom, but with something else...something warmer. She smiled against his lips and relaxed into his body, letting him wrap his arm tighter around her as he ran his tongue along her soft lip. Almost nervously, Hermione parted her lips and Remus's tongue gently caressed her own. She let out a light moan as he pulled her closer to his scarred, muscular body. They both reluctantly pulled away and Hermione looked down, almost shyly. Remus smiled, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how perfectly she fit into his arms.

"I'm sleepy," Remus muttered.

"Oh of course," Hermione said quickly. "I'll go," She went to stand up.

"Don't you dare," Remus laughed, pulling Hermione back onto the bed. She laughed and just let him hold her.

"Well how are you going to sleep?" Hermione giggled.

"With you next to me," he whispered. Hermione blushed and Remus laughed. He moved across as Hermione lay next to him. They both laid on their sides, facing each other. Remus placed a hand on Hermione's hip and rested the other just above her head as he played with her hair lovingly. Hermione left a hand on Remus's side and the other on his muscular chest. They just started into each other's eyes, smiling. Finally Remus pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Remus kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers up and down her side softly.

"Want to hear something weird?" she asked quietly.

"Always,"

"Even though we are in this place, with Voldemort just down that hall...I've never been happier,"

--------------------------------

Sirius came tumbling out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office, much to the shock of the headmaster and James. It took a minute for James to realize that the coughing ball of soot was his best friend.

"Sirius!" James dropped beside his friend and embraced him like a brother.

"James! You got out alive!" Sirius said, laughing.

"Of course I did," James said, faking insult. Sirius grinned as his messy haired friend helped him to his feet. Dumbledore was also on his feet, smiling down at the boy. He performed a quick charm and cleaned the black dirt from Sirius's face and robes.

"Thanks sir," Sirius said as he sat in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster poured a glass of water and handed it to Sirius, who drank it in one gulp. Dumbledore smiled and refilled it.

"How...how...," James stuttered, sitting next to Sirius. Sirius put the glass down abruptly, anger surging through his veins. James jumped a little and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. Sirius looked up and the old man knew immediately that he was furious. "What happened?"

"That bastard," Sirius seethed, jumping up suddenly, pacing wildly. "How could he? What was he thinking?"

"What...who?" James watched his ranting friend.

"That git!"

"What git?"

"REMUS!" Sirius bellowed, making James freeze as Dumbledore just watched him calmly.

"R-R-R-Remus?" James finally stumbled.

"Yes," Sirius hissed.

"What about Mr. Lupin, Sirius?" Dumbledore purred, soothing Sirius's nerves with his soft, wise voice. Sirius stopped his wild pacing and just stood still, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"He just...he...how could he?" Sirius ranted again.

"Please sit," Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of him. Sirius huffed and plunked down in the chair. "Have a drink," Dumbledore pushed the water glass towards him. Sirius drank and could feel himself calming. "Now please...tell us what happened,"

"I was asleep...We had just been attacked by Death Eaters and so Remus told me to sleep and he would stay awake to warn me if they came back. Serves me right for listening to him. Last thing I remember was climbing into bed and the next thing I know I'm floating in the middle of the air," Sirius said, going over the whole thing in his mind.

"Floating?" James interrupted.

"Yeah, Remus was standing in the window, levitating me towards the Keeper's Shed," Sirius said, a touch of anger creeping back into his voice.

"And then what, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"He sent me through the shed window and the spell was lifted. I knew if I went back inside they would probably kill me so I came here," Sirius finished. "How could he?"

"What do you mean?" James cried. "He saved your life,"

"Mr. Potter...," Dumbledore started.

"No!" James said, jumping to his feet. "How dare you sit here and bad mouth Remus when he just saved your life?"

"For god sake James!" Sirius yelled also getting to his feet. "You know him just as well as I do, figure it out!"

"Oh right I get it, he stopped you from being tortured and murdered by a bunch of Death Eaters! What a prick!"

"That's not why I'm mad and you know it!"

"No I don't know it! What right do you have to be mad?" James yelled back. Meanwhile Dumbledore just watched the argument unfold between the two friends.

"Think about it!" Sirius screamed.

"I am! I don't get it!" James said, almost pleading now. "Why are you so angry?!"

"What do you think Riddle and his minions are going to do when they realize I'm gone? Huh?!" Sirius demanded.

"I...," James started, but Sirius cut him off.

"Do you think they're just going to say _'Oh one of them escaped that's a laugh?'_ NO! They are going to know at the very least Remus helped me!"

"I'm sure he knew that before he did it," James said his tone still angry, but softer.

"EXACTLY!" Sirius bellowed making James shake a little.

"Sirius...I don't...I don't understand," James said now talking quieter.

"The git set himself up to be killed!" Sirius paused as his own words sunk in. His voice was quiet and shaking as tears welled up in his worried eyes. "He's going to die,"

"N-n-no...he can't," James stuttered, finally realizing why Sirius was mad. In order to save Sirius, Remus had sacrificed his own life.

"He won't," Dumbledore's voice washed over the two broken boys.

"He won't?" Sirius repeated, frowning.

"No," Dumbledore stood up and grabbed a green and blue traveling cloak from a hook and slipped it on. James and Sirius just watched as he grabbed his wand and turned back to them. "I'm going to check on Severus and Lucius and then I need a word with a few people, I will return by morning," He said, waving his wand to make two red sleeping bags appear. "You may stay here tonight," He bowed to them both and left in a swirl of green, blue and silver robes. James and Sirius said nothing as they transfigured their robes into pajamas and climbed into the matching bags.

"James?" Sirius's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first trip to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" James laughed. "It's when we all first met,"

"Do you remember _how_ we met?"

"You and I met because I ran into you coming through the barrier," James giggled.

"So we decided to find a compartment together," Sirius continued the story. "But there were no empty ones so we decided to share one with a skinny kid who was reading,"

"We didn't even see his face for about two hours into the trip,"

"Then a little fat kid joined us, said no one else would let him in their compartments," Sirius laughed at the memory of the young, rejected Peter Pettigrew.

"Then we got bored and so we started playing the dare game," James rolled over to face Sirius. "And I bet Peter he couldn't grab a leaf from one of the trees we were passing,"

"So the idiot tried," Sirius cackled.

"And he got stuck in the window...and neither of us could get him out," James was nearly in tears from laughing. They both laughed together for a few minutes. When they finally stopped, needing to catch their breath, a strange looked passed over Sirius's face.

"So we asked the skinny kid to help us...," He said with a small smile.

"He just looked up, laughed, flicked his wand at Peter and he popped out of the window and back into his seat," James finished, thinking of the day they first met Remus Lupin.

"He's always been the one who fixed whatever we broke, righted our wrongs," Sirius laughed weakly.

"Our guardian wizard in a way," James whispered. Neither boy spoke for a while as they were both lost in their own thoughts and memories of the pale, thin, quiet, kind-faced boy they respected and came to love so much.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"If Remus dies...,"

"Hell will freeze over first,"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N:**** Hello! As always I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it is greatly appreciated and very encouraging so thank you very VERY much! We are nearing the end of my strange little fanfic only about 2 more chapters to go and as I said it will not follow any of the other books and is my own deluded explanation for certain events in the HP books. Please remember that when the final chapter is posted I will be thinking about a sequel and anyone who has any requests (or objections) I would love to know. If not I might start a new story. Anyway, what are Dumbledore, James and Sirius going to do? Will Remus and Hermione ever escape? Find Out! ENJOY!**

---------------------------------------------**  
**

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If Remus dies...,"_

_"Hell will freeze over first,"_

_--------------------------------------------------------- _

The Death Eaters all waited patiently for their master to arrive for the meeting. The candles cast odd shadows on the old stone walls as idle chatter filled the room. It died immediately as the doors swung open and the tall, powerful figure of young Voldemort entered the room. The Death Eaters immediately rose to their feet as he stalked past his followers and seated himself at the head of the table in a large, black marble throne.

"Sit," he ordered quietly, they all obeyed. "One of the hostages has escaped; he has no doubt gone to that old fool Dumbledore,"

"My Lord," One of the masked followers interrupted.

"What is it, Greyback?" Tom asked lazily. A rather scruffy, evil-eyed man stood up.

"Surely it would make sense to track down this boy and..._dispose_ of him," the mean looking man suggested with a twisted smile.

"Fantastic idea Greyback, we shall just waltz into Hogwarts and snatch the boy from right under Albus Dumbledore's irritatingly watchful gaze...Why didn't I think of that?" Tom ran off sarcastically. Greyback growled and slumped back down in his chair. "If there are no more stupid suggestions I already know what we will do. Nothing," There were a few murmurs from the Death Eaters.

"Uh, My Lord," another Death Eater said nervously.

"Yes, Kildore?" Tom groaned.

"Shouldn't we do something? This boy knows where the manor is," A short, built Death Eater pointed out shakily.

"As does Dumbledore and he has not returned, the sentimental coot won't risk the life of Hermione or the werewolf," Tom laughed bitterly. "As long as we have them, Dumbledore will tread carefully,"

"Are you sure about that My Lord?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kildore knew he had made a mistake. Tom's eyes flashed dangerously and with a lightning fast flick of his wrist, the short man was twitching on the ground in pain.

"Does anyone else care to question my judgment?" He asked with a casual smile. Most of his followers remained silent, while others just shook their head vigorously. "Good, meeting adjourned," with that he stood up and slithered past the now upright Death Eaters and into his stone-walled study. Tom paced past his desk for several minutes, completely lost in thought. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought of Remus lying, battered in his bed after helping the other boy to escape. He was suddenly filled with the urge to go and cheer himself up by looking at the wounds again. He left his study and walked past his chambers and looked at Hermione's closed doors before reaching the pale pine ones. He threw the doors open and looked at the bed, at first he thought it was just Remus in the bed, but then realized there was another figure laying next to him. Tom stalked up to the four-poster bed and let out a low, animal like growl at the sight of Hermione with her head and hand resting on Remus's chest while his arms were wrapped around her.

"Well, well," He muttered darkly, just loud enough to wake up the two light sleepers. Remus immediately saw Tom and pulled his wand from inside the pillow he was laying on. "How sweet," Tom looked at Hermione, who was looking between Remus and Tom.

"May we help you?" Remus asked coldly. Tom didn't answer straight away and just looked at the young boys' bruised arms and face.

"Apparently I interrupted," Tom whispered, Hermione didn't like the tone in his voice...it scared her.

"Yes you did, we were trying to sleep," Remus was still cold, but casual.

"Sleep?" Tom cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Remus said, sounding a little angrier.

"Such innocence is very touching," Tom joked, fixing his eyes in Hermione now. "Nothing to say Hermione? How very unlike you,"

"I have nothing to say to _you_," Hermione said, very proud of the confidence in her voice. Tom's wand was out faster than either of them realized and was pointing square at Remus's chest. Hermione went for her wand, but remembered it was still on the floor in Tom's chambers where he threw it.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked suddenly, wanting to distract Tom from thoughts of killing Remus. Tom's eyes flashed and he reached out for Hermione's arm quickly.

"_Stupefy!"_ Remus's voice came from behind her and Tom froze, teetering slightly and falling flat on his back. "C'mon!" Remus jumped out of the bed, pulling Hermione with him.

"But he's stunned, why do we---," Hermione started.

"Because I highly doubt that a simple stunning spell will stop Lord Voldemort for any large amount of time," Remus cut her off. Hermione stopped in front of Tom's doors. "What is it?'

"My wand is in there," Hermione pushed the doors open and saw her wand, half under an armchair. She ran in, snatched it up and continued with Remus down the hall. They ducked into a dusty, old library as two Death Eaters wandered past, casually talking.

"Well at least we know they haven't found him yet," Remus whispered.

"Won't be long before th---," Hermione was cut off by a gruff yell from down the hall. Her eyes widened and she looked up Remus. "Told you," Remus grasped her delicate hand firmly in his and took off in the direction of the balcony window. "How do you know we are going the right way?" Hermione whispered as they ran.

"These portraits all look familiar," Remus said, looking at the passing pictures.

"They came down this way," A low scratchy voice came from behind them. Remus momentarily froze at the sound and turned sharply.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, scared by his reaction.

"Greyback," Remus whispered, just audible.

"The werewolf?"

"We have to get out of here now," Remus started off again, Hermione keeping up along side.

"They're just up here, I can smell them," the same voice called. Both Remus and Hermione came to a sudden halt. Hermione felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and her blood ran cold. Remus pushed Hermione behind him straight away and held his wand tightly. In front of the young pair were at least thirty Death Eaters, wands drawn, flanking a smirking Lord Voldemort. Footsteps came behind them and Hermione and Remus whirled around to see another twenty Death Eaters, including Greyback, who was eyeing Remus oddly. They both looked side to side, knowing as talented as they both were they had no chance.

"Pure Gryffindors, both of you," Tom mused. "Only foolish Gryffindors would dare curse the Dark Lord and try to run from him in his own manor,"

"And only an arrogant, cowardly Slytherin would send a whole gang after them, rather than risk face to face combat and lose," Remus retorted, causing a few hisses and stirs from the surrounding Death Eaters. Tom nodded his head a little and three Death Eater ran forward, one was stopped by a curse from Hermione, while the other two grabbed her arms and dragged her backwards. Remus hit them both will stunning spells and Hermione ran back to him, only to be caught by another three Death Eaters and pulled back into the group, out of Remus's aim.

"Remus!" Her voice was slightly muffled. Remus rounded on Tom, his wand steady and his voice low.

"Let her go,"

"Or what?"

"You deal with me,"

"Forgive me if I don't cower in fear," Tom laughed. Suddenly the room grew darker as it was engulfed in an unnatural shadow, a chilling breeze whipped through the hall, which was odd considering there was no window nearby. Everyone felt the temperature drop and looked around for the cause. Tom was looking around, like everyone else and his eyes returned to Remus. The normally kind-eyed, placid looking boy had not moved, but had changed. His eyes were no longer a peaceful blue-grey, but the colour of coal and flashing dangerously. The voice that came form his mouth was not the calm, smooth, polite one he had gotten used to, but low, dark and threatening.

"You will, Riddle, if you don't let Hermione go," Tom looked the boy up and down, in a strange state of awe. He snapped himself out of it and held his wand straight.

"I don't take threats well, and seeing as how I have you outnumbered I would be careful how you speak to me," Tom warned.

"Outnumbered is a coward's salvation," Remus grinned "Afraid to face me alone?"

"I fear no one," Tom growled.

"Your eyes betray you," Tom would not admit it, but he was slightly intimidated by Remus's unexpected change. The boy seemed to be growing in stature and his warm tranquil demeanor had changed to one of icy calm confidence. Tom opened his mouth to retaliate, but was stopped as several of the Death Eaters behind him dropped suddenly, screaming in pain. Everyone spun around and saw, through the new gap made by the fallen Death Eaters, a group of advancing figures. One was extremely short, just reaching the waist of the four figures next to it who were obviously younger than the rest, three were quite lean and one was slightly more muscular. One figure was obviously a woman, another was absolutely enormous and carrying an umbrella and the figure leading the rest was unmistakable. Tall, elegant with a silver beard, Albus Dumbledore and his crew finally came close enough to see. Tom and Remus were the only one's who hadn't turned to see the new arrivals; they were still staring daggers at each other.

"Remus...Remus!" James called, seeing his friend. He and Sirius, followed by one of the other boys ran forward, but stopped as they saw him properly. They looked wide-eyed at his jet black eyes, cold expression and as they felt the obvious power he was emitting.

"R-Remus?" Sirius called softly. Remus blinked and his eyes lightened, he looked away form Tom and saw James and Sirius. He looked at them frowning for a few seconds as though trying to figure out who they were. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head. The shadows covering the room receded and the room grew warmer again. Remus raised his head and opened his eyes, they were back to their normal peaceful colour and his face was no longer cold and hard, but soft and docile. The Death Eaters had been distracted by the young boys' odd transformation and didn't notice three people walk through them and over to Remus. James hugged Remus as soon he reached him. James let his thin friend go and waited, looking between Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus started quietly. "I'm so sorry, I know you---," he was stopped by a raised hand from Sirius.

"You saved my life...again," Sirius laughed and Remus smiled. "I'll never be able to repay you, so please don't apologize...I'm the one who's sorry," Before Remus could argue, Sirius pulled him into a bone crunching hug.

"Okay okay that's enough," James said, resting a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "You're going to snap him, he's only a thin boy," Sirius laughed and let his friend go. Suddenly they realized where they were and what was surrounding them. They sprang apart and drew their wands, it was then Remus saw the third boy who had come up to him with Sirius and Remus. He was tall, quite lanky and had dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Kingsley?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Hey Remus, heard you needed a hand," the young Kingsley Shaklebolt smiled. Remus nodded gratefully and his other rescuers walked forward. He smiled as he saw Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. His smile dropped however, as he laid eyes on the fourth boy that had come.

"Severus?" He hissed. Indeed, most of the surrounding Death Eaters were looking at the young boy curiously.

"He's with us now," James whispered in Remus's ear.

"He what?!" Remus glared at the long-haired, pale faced Slytherin.

"He was the one who told us how to get in unnoticed," James muttered. "He helped us to find you,"

"How nice of you to visit _again_ Albus," Tom finally said. Dumbledore didn't smile; he just walked through the Death Eater group and faced the young Dark Lord.

"You don't know what you're up against, Tom," Dumbledore said, motioning to Remus.

"A seventeen-year-old wizard, not exactly the stuff of nightmares," Tom sneered as Death Eaters laughed behind him.

"You know as well as I do, after that little display that Remus is no ordinary seventeen-year-old wizard," Dumbledore looked Tom straight in the eye. Tom knew damn well Dumbledore was right, but was more than slightly reluctant to admit it. "Now we will take Remus and Hermione with us," Dumbledore said, taking advantage of Tom's silence.

"I don't think so," Tom raised a hand. "Take the werewolf if you really want, but Hermione stays,"

"The hell she does!" Sirius roared. James put his hand on Sirius's chest to stop him advancing. Tom looked over at the muscular boy and grinned.

"I didn't expect to see you again,"

"Miss me?" Sirius smiled.

"I didn't, no...They did," Tom pointed to the blood-thirsty Death Eaters behind him. Sirius waved to them with a friendly smile and James had to stifle a laugh. Tom grinned and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I told you before old man, Hermione will stay here so you might as well leave," He said, glancing over to the group of Death Eaters concealing Hermione. "She won't be going with you,"

"Yes she will," Remus was the one who spoke next. His voice was calm, but again not his own. It was cold and dark, James and Sirius stared at him, frowning.

"I suppose you will make sure of that," Tom teased.

"We all will," Kingsley said, standing next to Remus. One of the Death Eaters hit Kingsley in the chest with a curse, sending him backward. This seemed to trigger everyone. Remus and James both shot different curses at the Death Eater who had hit Kingsley, while Sirius just started cursing and hexing any servant of Voldemort's he could see. The room became alive with screams of pain, shock and surprise and lit up with the flashes of wands. Hagrid could be seen batting Death Eaters away with his umbrella; Professor McGonagall was stunning masked men left and right as was Professor Flitwick. Sirius, James, Remus, Kingsley and now Snape were all staying together in a kind of pack, looking for Hermione.

"I can't see her!" Sirius yelled.

"_Impedima!_ Some Death Eaters grabbed her, she's got to be here somewhere," Remus called.

"Hermione!" James looked around, kicking away and advancing Death Eater. Remus turned to help James and came face to face with Fenrir Greyback. He gasped and looked at the man who had ruined his life so many years ago. Fenrir smiled and looked the boy up and down.

"Well well," he called over the noise. "I hear you're a werewolf...wouldn't have anything to do with me would it?"

"It would in fact," Remus growled.

"How flattering you remember,"

"It's not something you forget in a hurry,"

"Aint that the truth," Fenrir launched at Remus who moved away just in time to avoid being knocked off his feet. "You're quick," Greyback turned around and walked closer to the young wolf. They began circling each other and Remus turned his head a little to James and Sirius.

"Find Hermione and get out of here," He said seriously.

"How do we know she isn't around here somewhere?" Sirius asked.

"Tom wouldn't risk it," Remus called, blocking a curse from Greyback. "Now go!"

Neither boy argued, they just nodded and fought their way through a few Death eaters to get down the hall. Snape and Kingsley worked together to fight off any Death eaters coming to aid Fenrir.

"Stay back!" The evil werewolf ordered, a menacing grin graced his thin lips. He pulled out his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" James and Sirius shouted together, spinning around just in time to see Remus side step the bright green killing curse and watch it take the life of an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"Missed me!" Remus laughed. Fenrir snarled and raised his wand again, but Remus was the quicker of the two.

"_Crucio!"_ Fenrir fell tot he floor, howling in agony. Remus just watched the twitching, grey haired man. "That's how it feels," He turned away and motioned for James and Sirius to keep going and find Hermione. They reluctantly left after a reassuring smile from Kingsley. The two boys fled down the corridor, knowing that Remus was right and Tom wouldn't have Hermione in the middle of the fight.

"Where would she be?" James asked, running along side Sirius.

"She won't be in her chambers, that's too obvious," they turned a corner and arrived at the hall with three sets of doors.

"His chambers?" James had a certain air of disgust in his voice as he spoke.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Sirius nodded. They blasted the doors clean off their hinges, not wasting time to see if it was unlocked anyway. Hermione was lying on the large bed, with her wrists and ankles bound together. There were four Death Eaters surrounding the bed, who had now drawn their wands at were pointing them at the two boys.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Two yelled together.

"Shit!" James pushed Sirius away as he dropped to the ground, ducking the Killing Curse.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Snape's voice bellowed from the doorway as one of the advancing Death eaters dropped to the ground, spilling blood across the dark wood floor.

"_Stupefy!"_ Sirius hit the other and the three boys turned to the two remaining Death Eaters, one was trying to pick up a struggling Hermione and the other was covering him.

"Put her down," James said firmly.

"Or what boy?" The Death Eater snarled.

"Surely you realize that you are outnumbered, you can't be that stup...actually you probably could," James corrected himself mid-sentence. Sirius laughed and Snape sneered. Before the Death Eater could retaliate, James knocked him down sending him sliding into the stone wall and was unconscious. The final Death eater just looked from the three boys and contemplated his next move, unfortunately he stopped paying attention to Hermione, who kicked out with both feet and hit him square in the crutch. His eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. James, Sirius and Snape flinched, but ran over to Hermione. Snape moved to untie her ankles, but she recoiled instantly looking quite fearful.

"It's alright," James said, untying her wrists. "He's with us now...He brought us here," Snape went again to her feet and Hermione stayed still this time, but still looked wary. Sirius pulled the tape from across her mouth and she stood up.

"Thank you," Hermione threw her arms around James and Sirius. They both held her and smiled.

"C'mon," Sirius said finally as they parted. "We have to get you out of here right now,"

"There's another way out, rather than risking going back down the hall," Snape said. Hermione turned to him and looked him up and down, frowning.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," she said coldly.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to trick any of you I really just want to help," Snape pleaded sincerely. "When I escorted you to the ball, I saw how scared you were and how beautiful you looked and...I don't know something just snapped inside me and I wanted out,"

"He did bring us here Hermione...he's been fighting on our side since we arrived," James piped up.

"I'll follow you...but I don't trust you," Hermione said finally.

"That's good enough for now," Snape nodded. "Let's go,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_"He did bring us here Hermione...he's been fighting on our side since we arrived," James piped up. _

_"I'll follow you...but I don't trust you," Hermione said finally._

_"That's good enough for now," Snape nodded. "Let's go,"_

_---------------------------------------------- _

James checked that the hall was clear before the three boys and Hermione made their way in the opposite direction of the fighting and down a dark blue and red marble stair case. The three Gryffindors followed Snape's lead and were led down into a dark, dusty and less decorative corridor. The walls were grey and plain aside from the odd candle holder lighting the path and illuminating the many spider webs.

"Where are we now?" James asked, picking a spider from his shoulder.

"This is where most of the Death Eaters stay," Snape called over his shoulder as they passed rows and rows of plain matching brown wooden doors, all with quite plain snakes carved into them. Finally they stopped at a seemingly average door and Snape tapped it with his wand, whispering something into the wood.

"How did---," Sirius started.

"These were my quarters," Snape cut him off, pushing the door open to reveal a rather boring room. There was silver and green covered double bed, a desk, bedside table, wardrobe, and bookshelf and adjacent door leading to a bathroom. The walls were wood covered and a deep red, with a large picture of Salazar Slytherin mounted on the wall above the bed. Snape moved quickly to the bookshelf and tugged on a worn copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and the whole object began to rotate. "Neat muggle trick I picked up," Snape answered James silent question.

"Not bad," Sirius nodded approvingly. They all stepped through the gap between the bookshelf and wall and into a black room.

"_Lumos,"_ Everyone muttered, four wands lighting up in unison, revealing a dark hall way.

"Where does this go?" Hermione asked, following Snape.

"It leads to a trap door in the bottom of the Keeper's Shed," Snape said quietly. "Put you wands out," he ordered suddenly, everyone complied.

"Why?" James whispered.

"We are right under the fighting and they might be able to see the light through the floorboards," Snape muttered quietly. James nodded and the group walked silently for several feet, when Snape finally relit his wand.

"We're nearly there,"

---------------------------------------

Remus slammed back into a wall as he dodged a hex from one Death Eater and the Killing Curse from Fenrir.

"Your quick boy I'll give you that," Fenrir growled. "_Crucio!"_ Remus was caught off guard and doubled over, clutching his stomach. Fenrir walked up closer and grinned down at the boy. He grabbed a bit of his hair and looked at it carefully. "Hmmmm...Some grey in it already," Remus finally managed to straighten up and pulled away from Greyback.

"_Avada Ked---,"_ Greyback hit the floor before he could finish his words and Hagrid appeared behind him, wielding his umbrella like a club.

"Yeh' alright Remus?" he called.

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid," Remus said, trying to catch his breath. Hagrid nodded and turned back to the twenty or so Death eaters who weren't stunned, unconscious or dead.

"Remus...you okay?" Kingsley ran up to Remus.

"I'm okay, where's Snape?" Remus was looking around for the dark haired Slytherin.

"Went to help James and Sirius, don't worry if James trusts him...," Kingsley offered a weak smile.

"I trust him...," Remus muttered. Kingsley suddenly went flying backwards and crashed into a closed door; he slid down and was obviously out cold. Remus turned and saw a smirking Tom Riddle.

"Troublesome lot, you Gryffindors," he hissed.

"He's a Ravenclaw," Remus corrected, pointing to Kingsley.

"Just as bad," Tom advanced. "You have been nothing but a pain since you had the foolish nerve to intrude in my home,"

"Forgive me for not wanting my friend to remain the hostage of Lord Voldemort," Remus spat sarcastically. His eyes flashed again, an uncharacteristic shade of black. Tom frowned; Remus did not appear to notice his own flashing eyes.

"What are you?" Tom finally asked.

"What do you mean what am I?"

"Dumbledore said it himself; you're not an average wizard. So what are you?" Tom was still advancing, but Remus didn't retreat.

"I don't know what Professor Dumbledore meant by that, it was the first time I'd ever heard it," Remus started thinking.

_What did happen to me earlier? What did Dumbledore mean about me not being an average wizard? Am I like Voldemort?!_ His thoughts ran wild, but his feet stayed firm.

"Now I'm very _very_ tempted to kill you, but my natural curiosity is fighting that temptation," Tom mused.

"Curiosity?"

"You're not normal...werewolf and powerful wizard. You can see how someone like me might find that interesting,"

"I'm flattered, but I'm not some science experiment," Remus hissed indignantly. "I came for Hermione, I'll leave with Hermione and you will be left with nothing,"

"What do I care if you take that little girl with you?" Tom laughed.

"Don't play dumb, Dark Lord or not you and I are in the same predicament right now," Remus smirked.

"Oh really?" Tom decided to humor him. "What predicament would that be?"

"We're both in love with Hermione," Remus said simply.

"I do not _love_ that little Gryffindor witch," Tom hissed dangerously.

"I know you do, the look in your eye when you saw her lying in the same bed with me...pure rage and jealousy," Remus said, knowing he had Tom cornered.

"She's nothing to me," Tom insisted.

"And yet you couldn't kill her,"

"I still need her,"

"_Want_ her,"

"Watch it werewolf,"

"Touch a nerve?"

"_Crucio!"_ Remus once again doubled over in pain and held back a scream as what little there was of his nails dug into his palms, causing them to bleed. Tom smiled as he watched the young boy in pain. He turned to see what was happening in the rest of the fighting. He growled when he saw three of his Death Eaters being knocked away at once by that giant oaf Hagrid.

"Definitely touched a nerve," Remus muttered, straightening up again. Tom raised his wand again.

"Stop Tom," Dumbledore's voice rang out. Remus looked over Tom's shoulder and saw his headmaster, with his wand pointing at Tom. Riddle very slowly turned around and smiled at the old man. Not moving his wand from Remus Tom quietly recited a spell and orange sparks shot form his wand. Remus threw himself to the side to dodge them. They exploded in a ball of fire against the wall. Remus was forced to fight off two more Death eaters, but Tom was too distracted with Dumbledore to notice Remus anymore.

"Damn missed," Tom whispered jokingly.

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius, James, Hermione and Snape were bolting down the hall after they heard the bookshelf they came through revolving at the other end.

"I though no one else knew about this!" Sirius called.

"Apparently they do!" Snape hissed back. "Just run!" No one needed telling twice, as four pairs of feet flew down the hall away from the advancing sound of heavier feet.

"What about Remus?" Hermione asked James, who was running beside her.

"He's still fighting,"

'But he's meeting us at the Shed right?"

"I don't know," At this Hermione stopped running, as did James.

"Come on!" he yelled, holding his hand out to Hermione.

"No, we have to go back; we can't just leave him there!"

"Hermione this was his idea!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" James roared, making Hermione jump. "Look, if you honestly think it isn't absolutely killing me to be running away from Remus right now then you don't know me half as well as I thought you did. But I am running because that's what Remus told me to do and I know he wouldn't risk his own life unless there was a damn good reason for it...Not that I could talk him out of doing it anyway!," A few tears formed in James's eyes as he spoke. Hermione just stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's go then!" Hermione snatched up James's hand and pulled him with her. They could hear footsteps behind them growing louder even as they caught up to Sirius and Snape. They all stopped a few feet later and Hermione nearly crashed into Sirius. There was a ladder leading upwards.

"Go on...now!" Snape ordered.

"I'll go first in case there's someone in there," Sirius said, climbing up the ladder. He pushed open a door that was just above his head and pulled himself up. There was silence for a few minutes as the other three waited for the all clear.

"There's no one here, c'mon," Sirius's head poked over the side.

"You next," James nodded to Hermione. She grabbed the rope of the ladder and made her way up to Sirius's outstretched hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her through the trap door with ease.

"Thanks,"

"Let's go you two," Sirius called down to James as Snape. They both climbed up one after the other and Hermione kicked the trapdoor shut as Snape and James pulled a desk over the top of it.

"Hopefully that will slow them down a little," Snape muttered, grabbing the pot of floo powder and handing it to Hermione, who grabbed a handful.

"Where do I go?"

"Dumbledore's office," James and Sirius said together.

"We'll meet you there," James assured.

"And what ever you do...don't leave," Snape added seriously. Hermione nodded and looked Snape straight in the eye, smiling a little.

"Thank you," she whispered and threw the powder into the fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore's Office!" She called clearly. In a flash of green flames Hermione was gone, finally out and away from Riddle Manor. All three boys let out breaths they weren't aware they had been holding.

"And now," James smiled, pulling out his wand. "To deal with our little stalker problem," Sirius and Snape matched his grin, also drawing their wands and roughly pushing the desk from on top of the trapdoor.

-----------------------------------------------

Finally most of the screaming and shouting had subsided as Death Eaters lay on the ground, in various conditions. Professor McGonagall was tending to Professor Flitwick and Hagrid, while Remus looked after Kingsley. Fenrir Greyback was still unconscious on the ground and bleeding form his head. Tom and the few Death Eaters that were still standing were watching the pitiful display of affection.

"Will he be alright sir?" Remus asked Dumbledore, who was looking at Kingsley closely.

"He'll be fine, just a little sore," Dumbledore whispered gently.

"What about Professor Flitwick?"

"He'll need to go to St. Mungo's but will recover," Dumbledore nodded, now focused intensely on Remus. The young Gryffindor noticed and looked at his headmaster questioningly.

"What?" Remus asked shakily. Dumbledore didn't answer, he just turned to Tom and spoke in a clear, commanding voice.

"We're all leaving Tom, I suggest you avoid more losses and just let us,"

"I've told you before, I don't care if you all leave, in fact I rather you did, but Hermione stays," Tom answered, sounding like a leader.

"Fine," Dumbledore nodded. Remus shot a look at the old man, but received one that clearly told him to be quiet. Professor McGonagall levitated Kingsley and Hagrid picked up Flitwick easily. Dumbledore grabbed Remus by the upper arm; he had been kneeling next to Kingsley, and yanked him to his feet with surprising strength.

"Come along Remus," Dumbledore said softly to the hesitant boy.

"But sir...," Remus protested.

"No arguments Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore ordered. The pair followed Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and Kingsley, but Dumbledore had to practically drag Remus along with him. Finally Remus pulled his arm from the old man's grasp, only to have his wrist snatched up by warm thin fingers. He turned to the headmaster.

"Sir I can't just leave her here," Remus argued.

"Who said you are?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling madly. Remus's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean...They got her out?" He smiled.

"Come on Remus," Dumbledore said with a matching smile, pulling the young boy with him again. Now Remus walked quickly and they were climbing out of the far window one by one, with Professor McGonagall going first so she could float Kingsley and Flitwick down with her. Hagrid just managed to squeeze through next. Dumbledore motioned for Remus to go next, but he just shook his head.

"You first headmaster, I'd rather know everyone is out safely before I go," Remus said softly. Dumbledore smiled proudly at Remus and climbed gracefully out of the window next. Remus grabbed the sides of the window and prepared to climb out, when a voice from down the hall made him pause.

"THEY TOOK HER MY LORD, THEY TOOK THE GIRL!" One of the unconscious Death Eaters James, Sirius and Snape had attacked was awake and raising the alarm.

"Stop them!" Tom hissed and Remus knew exactly who he meant. He looked down at Dumbledore who was standing on the edge of the balcony looking up at Remus.

"Come along Remus," He urged.

"You go sir, I'll try to slow them down," Remus said, backing away from the window.

"Remus!" Dumbledore called out.

"Go sir!" Remus yelled back, his intelligent face reappearing at the window. "Better it be one than all; besides Kingsley and Professor Flitwick need you...just go!" Dumbledore held Remus's gaze for a few more seconds, before knowing in his heart that not only could Remus not be persuaded, but that Remus was right, Flitwick and Kingsley Shaklebolt did need him. He cast a sad, almost apologetic look at Remus and jumped from the balcony, running to the Keeper's Shed. Remus smiled a little and spun around to see an empty corridor, except for the tall, dark figure of Tom Riddle.

"It's just you and me now..._Remus_," He spat his name out as though it was poison.

"What about your little body guards," Remus retorted.

"Looking for your friends," Tom smiled cruelly.

"Good luck,"

"I won't need it," Tom was walking slowly closer. "And when I find them, I'm going to make those boys scream and thrash in pain until they are nothing more than a puddle of blood...as for Hermione," A suggestive smile crossed his lips. "I have something far more _pleasurable_ in mind for her," At these words, the room grew colder; a phantom wind whipped past their robes, all shadows seemed to grow and once again take over the room. Tom's eyes turned straight to Remus, meeting with demonic black ones.

"You will not touch _any_ of them," Remus spoke quietly and calmly and yet his voice seemed to fill and echo around the room.

"Ah, won't I?" Tom grinned, despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"_Piroma,"_ Remus pointed his wand at Tom, whose robes suddenly caught fire. Tom jumped, caught off guard, but put the flames out with his own wand. Then turned it on Remus. Remus was forced to drop to avoid another Cruciatus curse, not sure if he could stand being hit by it again. He levitated one of the portraits from the walls and sent it flying, corner first at Tom's head, who slammed against the wall just in time to avoid it.

"_Crucio!"_ Tom yelled, but Remus jumped to his feet just in time. He sighed, but gasped again as he was thrown back into a wall by a different spell. His head collided with stone and he let out a quiet groan, gripping the back of his head. Tom walked up close and looked at Remus's face. His vision blurry, but senses sharp as ever, Remus kicked out, his foot colliding hard with Tom's shin. He cried out and stumbled back a couple of steps.

"_Serpensotia,"_ A snake emerged from the end of Tom's wand and he muttered something to it in Parseltongue. The snake slithered close to Remus and seemed to be growing every moment. Remus pointed his wand at the snake and whispered.

"I'm sorry. _Piroma,"_ The snake twitched and hissed as it was burnt to a crisp on the ground. Tom's eyes flashed with something strange as he watched the snake burn. Remus took advantage of the distraction.

"_Stupefy!_" Tom froze on the stop, this time he didn't fall down. Remus walked close to Tom's body that was just leaning against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you," Remus's eyes faded back to a tranquil oceanic blue-ish grey and the room returned to it's original state. "Because then I would be just like you, the thought of which makes me feel physically sick. I am going to say this...You have tried to kill me and you lost, you have tried to hold me here and you lost, you tried to hold Sirius here and you lost. You might not care about any of that...but I know you will care about this," Remus leant in a little closer to Tom's ear and spoke in a deep clear voice. "While you sit here in this manor with your Death Eaters, thinking your cruel thoughts I want you to remember that no matter what you do I, no matter how many innocent lives you take or homes you ruin...you will never have what you want...you will never have Hermione, you lost her heart _Tom_ and I won it," Remus moved away, tucked his wand into his robes and started climbing out of the window. He had just threaded his body through when Tom started fighting off the stunning spell.

"You might think you have won, but you wait! Everything you so pathetically love will be destroyed by my hand!" He roared. Remus looked at him for a few seconds, and then bowed slightly.

"Until then," With that he was gone.

--------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk; fingertips pressed together, watching Sirius and James pace wildly around the room. Fawkes was also watching the young Gryffindors, every now and again letting out a slightly hopeful note. James and Sirius's pacing was only stopped as another ball of soot came tumbling out of the fire place. The ball straightened up, turning into a tall lean figure that attempted to brush itself clean.

"Remus thank god!" James and Sirius rushed forward, hugging their friend a little too tightly.

"Good too see you too," Remus choked, letting out a breath as his friends let go. Sirius waved his wand and Remus was clean again, but rather looking rather scarred.

"God those bastards did a number on you," Sirius muttered, looking at a particularly deep cut across Remus's cheek.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Remus said waving a casual hand before turning to the headmaster, who also looked immensely relieved. Remus sat down in the chair in front of the desk and leant forward a little.

"Sir...What did you mean I'm not an average seventeen-year-old wizard?"


	24. The End

**Chapter 24 **

_Remus sat down in the chair in front of the desk and leant forward a little._

_"Sir...What did you mean I'm not an average seventeen-year-old wizard?"_

_------------------------------------------- _

Dumbledore sighed and leant back in his chair, for second he looked his age as his twinkling blue eyes pierced Remus's peaceful ones. James and Sirius had conjured chairs for themselves and were also staring intently at the old headmaster.

"I should have told you this years ago Remus, but I could never bring myself to add to your problems," Dumbledore finally spoke. "Naturally I kept a close eye on you when you arrived at Hogwarts, because of your condition. I soon realized that I needn't fear any trouble from you," Dumbledore smiled warmly at Remus. "But during that time I spent watching you I noticed something else...something troubling,"

"How could you notice, when Remus didn't?" Sirius interrupted.

"Remus would not have known what to look for and you and James would have dismissed any odd behavior as his _illness_ flaring up," Dumbledore quickly explained. "I however knew that being a werewolf would not cause the behaviors I saw in Remus,"

"What behaviors?" Remus asked quietly.

"Did you ever notice how quick the Sorting Hat put you into Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked, eyed sparkling intensely. Remus just shook his head. "Well I did, on it's own it meant nothing, but then I heard stories...," Dumbledore paused for a second and held Remus's gaze.

"Stories sir?" James prompted.

"A certain incident on the train of Remus helping Mr. Pettigrew, a knack for picking up spells unusually quickly, oddly logical and calm in a crisis and lack of hesitation to help someone else," Dumbledore ran off. "Then it became more and more obvious after a night time encounter with the Giant Squid..,"

"You already knew!"

"And several occasions when Mr. Black and Mr. Potter avoided serious injury or expulsion and were only saved by your hand Remus, whether it be making up excuses or risking physical injury to help them," Dumbledore ignored James's outburst and concentrated even harder on Remus.

"That just means I should be in Gryffindor," Remus said, frowning.

"Exactly, but even for a Gryffindor, such obvious disregard for your own safety is strange unless, of course...you are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore finished. The whole room seemed to freeze at that second in time. James gasped, Sirius was pulling a strange face, but Remus's expression hadn't changed. No one spoke for several minutes, trying to digest what Professor Dumbledore had just said. Slowly James and Sirius both turned their heads towards Remus.

"You...you think," Remus finally stuttered. "I'm related to Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes...In fact I know you are, I spent quite some time tracing back your family history and you are a direct descendent of the Gryffindor bloodline," The headmaster confirmed softly.

"But, how does that explain what happened in Riddle Manor? With my eyes and the room...," Remus asked.

"You are a direct relation of Gryffindor and you were face to face with the descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Your lion blood was reacting to old blood prejudices," Dumbledore explained.

"But he's never had a problem with the Slytherin's in school, he usually tells us off for taking shots at them," Sirius piped up.

"Ah yes well, even if Godric Gryffindor bore grudges he didn't persecute those who had done nothing to him. Being a Slytherin doesn't make you evil or cruel or, most importantly, related to Salazar Slytherin,"

"But it helps," James muttered, making Sirius snicker.

"I added up all of your selfless acts, you lack of complaining about your monthly transformations, loyalty, courage, intelligence, the Sorting Hat's snap decision and searched your bloodline and I had a fair idea that my theory was correct, but your _behavior _in the manor with Tom Riddle just confirmed it," Dumbledore said calmly. "You are a Gryffindor by blood Remus,"

The door to the office suddenly opened and a newly healed Hermione entered. Her eyes landed on Remus immediately and her face lit up. Remus turned in his chair and matched her smile. He stood up and rushed over to Hermione, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. Hermione laughed and held Remus tightly as he put her back down.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm better now," Remus grinned, melting in Hermione's honey gaze.

"Alright, off to the hospital wing with you three boys," Dumbledore said, smiling at all four Gryffindors. James and Sirius rose from their chairs and went through the open door, but turned when Remus and Hermione didn't follow.

"You guys coming?" James asked.

"We'll meet you there," Hermione said with a grin. James and Sirius laughed and left Hermione and Remus with Dumbledore.

"Sir, we wanted to ask you something," Remus said, grabbed Hermione's hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Sir, I was wondering if you were any closer in finding a way home for me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well no actually, why do you ask Miss Granger?" Dumbledore was smiling in an oddly expectant way.

"I was wondering if I...if it was possible for me to stay...here...in this time," Hermione stuttered. Dumbledore's smile grew and he beamed down at Hermione and Remus.

"I had a feeling you might want to stay with us. I owled the Ministry already and they said it should be fine as long as you are careful," Dumbledore said happily.

"That's fantastic! Thanks sir," Hermione said, smiling at Remus. "There's just one more thing...,"

"Your parents will be permitted to come to this time as well," Dumbledore assured. Unable to contain herself, Hermione ran forward and hugged her headmaster. The old man laughed and held Hermione in a father like embrace. She pulled away from him, still smiling. "Now off with both of you," Dumbledore said. Hermione and Remus both thanked Dumbledore and left. They waited to step off of the spiral staircase before Remus captured Hermione in his arms once again. Hermione sighed and leant against Remus's warm body as his strong arms enveloped her. He leant back just enough to look in her eyes and smiled.

"Hermione...I love you," he said softly. At first Hermione looked shocked, but soon smiled warmly back at Remus.

"I love you too," Remus pressed his lips to hers and pulled Hermione into a loving, passionate kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" Remus and Hermione broke apart to see James and Sirius standing just down the hall, pulling disgusted faces.

"Now I really do need to go to the hospital wing," James said, pretending to gag.

"Jealous," Remus teased.

**A/N:**** I was going to leave it there and add my Epilogue later, but that would have made this chapter a bit short so I decided to add the Epilogue on. ENJOY!**

**EPILOGUE**

Remus and Hermione stayed together through the rest of the year and, surprisingly, James and Sirius accepted Snape as an honorary part of their little group, as well as Kingsley. After graduation Remus proposed to Hermione and James proposed to his girlfriend, Lily. Both accepted and James and Lily were married a year later. Not long after they were married, Lily and James gave birth to a little boy named Harry. Sadly soon after the birth, Lord Voldemort, fulfilling his promise to Remus, came into the house and killed Lily and James and Harry was sent to live with muggles. Remus knew all too well what their deaths meant and it was only then did he tell Hermione about Tom Riddle's last words to him. A few months after Lily and James's death Sirius was cornered and framed by Peter Pettigrew, as Lord Voldemort was in no condition to kill anyone himself and was sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Remus found out hours after it happened and went straight home to his fiancée.

"Hermione...Hermione!"

"Remus, what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, running down the stairs. Remus sighed when he saw Hermione's beautiful figure coming towards him.

"Oh thank heavens," he said, pulling her close.

"Remus, honey what is it?"

"He...he got to Sirius," Remus chocked out. Hermione's eyes widened with fear as she shook her head.

"He's...he's not...is he?" She stuttered croakily.

"No, he's in Azkaban," Remus said sadly. Hermione let out a little squeak and clamped her hand over her mouth. "It was Peter, I know it was...he's keeping his promise Hermione...We have to get out of here," Remus moved suddenly, waving his wand around, collecting all of their things and sending them into a slowly expanding suitcase.

"What...what are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching him.

"I told you we have to leave," Remus answered, not looking at her.

"Why?" Remus spun around, stopping finally and looking at Hermione with concerned eyes.

"He said that he would destroy everything I love with his own hands Hermione, and there is nothing in this world that I love more than you,"

"I love you too Remus, but you have to answer me one thing," Hermione pleaded.

"No time," Remus turned to continue his frantic packing, but Hermione placed a gentle hand on his sinewy arm and held his gaze.

"Just one question and you can continue throwing things into that case like a madman I promise,"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Do you really want to run?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to run?' Hermione repeated solemnly.

"Well of course I do! If we don't...," Remus started rambling.

"I didn't ask what would happen if we didn't run Remus...I asked if you wanted to. Deep in your stomach, what's it saying, what's your Gryffindor blood saying?" Hermione asked, not breaking eye contact with her fiancée. Remus opened his mouth to continue his rambling, but sighed in defeat.

"It's telling me that I'm a coward for wanting to run," he said quietly, lowering his wand. Hermione walked forward and held Remus's hand in her own.

"I thought so, Remus I love you, you know that and if that means we stay and ride this thing out together then that's what we'll do," Hermione said determinately. Remus smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're too perfect," He whispered, pulling her body against his.

"I know,"

"I won't let him take you Hermione...I promise,"

"I know,"

**THE END**

**A/N:**** Ta Daaaaaa! And it's finished many thanks to everyone who read my story it meant a lot to me to get so many positive reviews and just that anyone took the time out of their day to read one of many Harry Potter Fanfics. I hope you liked it, if not I guess you can't win them all. So now I'll ask for any requests or objections to sequel...please e-mail me and after 20 emails ill just go with the majority vote. Thanks again!!!**

**Eternally,**

**The-Dark-Side-Of-Eden**


End file.
